Nights of Obsidian
by PsychoSazeVamp
Summary: The Negaverse returns, after being overtaken by the fallen Angel, Celeste. The Scouts' only hope are the mysterious group Obsidian, who were a part of the Moon Kingdom. However, the secrets that the Scouts and Obsidian don't know could tear them apart...
1. The Reading of the Flames

This fic is a Sailor Moon crossover with an original anime. There is currently one story written by me that features the new characters, and there are several stories that either have yet to be posted or are being written by one of the other two creators who have internet access. Anyone wishing to use or find out more about the characters in the story should contact me at lady_polaris@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters. Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
The Reading of the Flames  
  
Winter's icy grip was upon Tokyo. The bitter Northern wind was merciless and the soil was soaked through as torrential rainfall had pounded the earth below it, causing floods in some parts of Tokyo. Storms occurred regularly, more so now than in recent years, due to Global Warming. The trees at the Cherry Hill Temple looked forlorn, stripped bare of leaves and devoid of the glory they had once held during the summertime.  
  
Raye Hino, the raven-haired priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple, stood looking out from one of its ground floor windows. Worry shadowed her dark onyx coloured eyes. She looked behind her and her eyes met with those of her friends- Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Trista Meiou and Hotaru Tomoe. Mina's talking cat, Artemis, yawned as he woke up.  
  
His question was directed at Amy, "Are they here yet?"  
  
Amy shook her head, then looked at her watch and sighed. She was a slight girl who had a small face with delicate features. Her eyes were blue like sapphires and she had short blue hair, which was perfectly groomed.  
  
"Where on earth are they?" she queried.  
  
"That idiotic meatball head's probably making Darien late," Raye frowned as she talked about Serena and her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Raye, have you ever thought about cutting Serena a little bit of slack? And anyway, even if Serena's late, that still doesn't explain where Amara and Michelle are," shot back Lita, whose forest green eyes glowed with anger.  
  
Lita stood up and stretched. She had stronger features than Amy and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, silky and smooth. Lita was exceptionally tall for her age, indeed, she was so tall that she wore the uniform of her old school as Crossroads Junior High had no uniforms which would fit her. Raye opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Trista, who as the oldest, acted as a peacemaker. Her garnet coloured eyes were calm and her soothing voice level. Trista was taller than Lita, and a little bit older than Darien. Her skin was tanned and she had long dark green hair, some of which was done up in a bun on the top of her head.  
  
"Why don't we try finding them by using the scout communicators?"  
  
Grudgingly, Raye agreed and as she was about to turn her communicator on, Serena, Darien, Amara and Michelle burst in. The three girls were in their Sailor Scout costumes and Darien had transformed into Tuxedo Mask. All four of them were soaked. Serena, or as she was now, Sailor Moon, had a gash on her leg which was bleeding profusely. Her bright blue eyes were streaming with tears and he long blonde hair which was done up in its usual 'meatball' style was plastered to her body.  
  
Michelle's Sailor Neptune uniform was a mess. The green skirt was ripped and blood stained the white bodice of the suit. The navy bows at the front and back of her uniform were blemished with mud. There were even leaves in Michelle's beautiful aqua green hair and the girls aquamarine eyes were panicked. She had turned very pale and was fussing over Amara, her lover.  
  
Amara looked as if she had taken the worst beating judging by her Sailor Uranus costume and her body. Her bows and navy skirt were ragged and dirtied with mud. Amara's arms and legs were covered with millions of gashes and cuts, many of which were bleeding. Amara clutched her right arm close to her body and winced in pain. Her storm blue eyes looked angry. Raye figured that she was furious at how much she'd been beaten up on. Her platinum blonde hair clung to her head, sopping wet.  
  
Artemis jumped up and ran towards them.  
  
"What happened? W-where's Luna?"  
  
Darien answered him. "We were attacked on our way here by youma from the Negaverse," as he finished, Luna walked in, unhurt but very wet.  
  
"You girls should de-transform and try to dry out. You too Darien, if the Negaverse is back on its feet we don't need anyone falling ill. Artemis do stop fussing- I'm fine. Raye, do you have a first aid kit around here?" Luna took charge.  
  
"I know where it is, I'll go get it," piped up Amy, who dashed off to get the kit. Trista and Lita rushed to get towels to help the arrivals dry and also blankets to help keep them warm. Michelle de-transformed, then ran to the bathroom to be sick. Raye stopped Amara running after her and Mina said, "Don't worry; I'll look after her Amara. You can trust me right?" Amara gritted her teeth and nodded, then de-transformed. Mina bolted to the bathroom and Amara could hear her soothing words to Michelle. Amara flopped down onto a comfy chair when Amy came back carrying the first aid kit. Soon enough, Amara's cuts had either plasters or soothing balm on them, but her shoulder was dislocated.  
  
"You should go to the hospital to see about your arm," advised Amy as she tended to the de-transformed Serena's leg. "I'll be fine," she answered. "I'm used to getting knocked about and a dislocated shoulder's no big deal for me," and, as if to prove her point, she popped her shoulder back into its socket with a sickening sound.  
  
Serena wailed as Amy put the finishing touch on her plaster, and Darien chuckled at her, relieved that she hadn't been badly hurt like Amara. Hotaru had been staring at Amara in awe since she had put her shoulder back into the socket, and was currently nagging Amara to, "Do it again." Mina and Michelle walked back in, and Michelle no longer looked as if she was ready to retch again. Michelle made her way to sit next to Amara, and Hotaru jumped into her lap gently. The rest of the group settled into various armchairs and pillows thrown onto the floor. They were silent, not knowing what to say. Amy was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you sure that the youma that attacked you were from the Negaverse? I for one thought that we had well and truly beaten them when Serena defeated Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia."  
  
"I'd know the stench of Negatrash anywhere," piped up Serena. Luna shook her head in agreement. Michelle spoke next.  
  
"Even though myself and Amara never fought the Negaverse, I've never felt such negative energy from an opponent before. They were so, so, empty inside," Michelle shuddered at the thought of the youma.  
  
"In that case, we'd better find out who's in charge of them this time around, and y'know, I think this calls for one of my fire readings. Agreed everyone?" The group nodded in agreement with Raye, who led the way to the main holy fire where she did most of her readings.  
  
As they walked, they passed Grandpa Hino, who was meditating. They also bumped into Chad as he was doing his chores. Even his mass of unruly brown hair couldn't hide the red blush that took over his face as Raye snapped at him for the umpteenth time that morning.  
  
When they reached the room containing the holy fire, only Raye walked up to it, and knelt before it. The others sat down further away from the fire and stayed silent, knowing that Raye would need to concentrate for the fire reading.  
  
Raye closed her eyes and concentrated, clearing her mind of her thoughts, then began to chant: "I am flame, flame is light, flame is fire. I am fire, fire is light, fire give me sight."  
  
Raye continued chanting, keeping her voice clear and even. After several minutes had passed, the chanting stopped as Raye fell into a trance.  
  
Raye was in her red and purple Sailor Mars uniform. She looked around, and saw Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru in their Sailor uniforms. Darien was there in his Tuxedo Mask outfit, along with Luna and Artemis. Someone tugged at Raye's hand. Raye looked down and saw Rini, Serena and Darien's future daughter. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was speaking, but Raye couldn't hear her words. Suddenly, the scenery changed, and Raye was on a battlefield. However, the conflict that had taken place here was already finished. 'Who lost?' wondered Raye, then as she found out, wished that she hadn't asked the question.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were the losers.  
  
Raye looked around in horror at the lifeless bodies of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Nearby were the charred remains of Luna and Artemis, their bodies almost unrecognizable. She heard a scream, and Raye spun around quickly, looking for its source. It was Mina, in her orange, yellow and blue Sailor Venus outfit. Her face was red from crying and she was staring at Lita, in her Jupiter costume, and Hotaru, in her Saturn costume. They were being burned at the stake, and Raye could smell their flesh burning away from their bones. People with eyes like snakes eyes and sharp, pointed fangs were dancing around them.  
  
Cruel laughter filled the air and the crack of a whip summoned six youma. They pounced on Venus. She tried to fight back, but the youma overpowered her and ripped her to pieces. A blast destroyed the youma, revealing the bloodied mess that used to be Sailor Venus. Raye felt sick, and began to gag, choking on her own bile.  
  
Trista, as Sailor Pluto, leapt down and clasped her talisman, the Garnet Rod firmly. She turned to face the source of the laughter and stood resolute when yet more youma were summoned. From the look on the Senshi of Time's face, this was her last stand.  
  
Raye tried to step forward to aid her, but couldn't, as she found herself bound hand and foot. However, Raye couldn't stop her momentum, and fell over. Hands and claws grabbed her and dragged her back onto her feet, then hoisted her up onto a wooden stake. Out of the corner of her eyes, Raye could see Amy, in her Sailor Mercury costume, and Serena, in her Sailor Moon costume, strung up on stakes like she was.  
  
The two of them were bleeding where the fanged humans had cut them and were now collecting their blood in goblets. Amy had blacked out but Raye heard Serena sobbing over the body of Darien, who lay before her, dead. One of the fanged people approached Raye with a sharp dagger and cut into her leg. As Raye tried to scream, the vile creature gathered her flowing blood in a golden goblet, then smiling; it raised the goblet to its fanged mouth and began drinking Raye's blood.  
  
Raye was about to pass out when she saw nine figures surrounded by mist and shadows on the horizon. The creature drinking her blood stopped, then hissed the word "Obsidian."  
  
Suddenly, Raye was back where she started her vision, with Rini. However, this time, the pink haired child wasn't crying and was dressed in a Sailor fuku. She looked at Raye clearly, and spoke calmly, "A new danger is coming. Secrets of friends and enemies, both past and future, will be revealed. Find Obsidian before the great suffering begins, or else, what you saw will come to pass." A searing pain shot through Raye's head, and she fell backwards, crying out at the same time, before hitting her head on the floor.  
  
Trista ran towards Raye and held her head in her lap. Raye's eyelids fluttered open as the others gathered around her.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay? What did you see?" they all spoke at they same time, different questions, all directed at Raye, all their voices were filled with worry and concern. Raye couldn't remember much of her vision, the pain in her head hadn't left her, and it was difficult for her to speak through it, "Obsidian. new danger coming. suffering, great suffering. Obsidian, must find Obsidian. before it begins" was all Raye could manage, before passing out again. 


	2. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who I think has changed her ff.net pen name)  
  
New Arrivals.  
  
Serena walked slowly, upset by both Raye's violent reaction to the fire reading and also the events that had occurred in the reading. Darien had offered to walk her home, but Serena had declined the offer, wishing to be alone with just Luna and her thoughts for company.  
  
"What danger could there be left for us to stop?" she said aloud. Not expecting an answer, she was taken aback when Luna answered her.  
  
"It could be anything- or anyone Serena. You should be on guard and be wary of strange faces."  
  
"Oh Luna, you're starting to sound like my mother, don't worry. I'm so used to defending people from evil that I could do it with my eyes closed." She laughed, but Luna frowned. Serena stopped laughing and sighed- she knew what was coming next.  
  
"Serena I do wish that you'd take this a bit more seriously, after all, it is your destiny," Luna said, in a tone similar to the one taken by Serena's teachers when she had been caught napping in class. "The others never complain, or make light of their situation. You are their leader, and you really should be setting an example they can follow, not laugh at."  
  
"But Luna, don't you see? They're all so much better than I am. Amy's so wise and clever, Raye's courageous and loyal, Lita's brave and strong, Mina always bounces back, and she'd probably make a better Moon Princess than me. Any of the Inner Senshi would make a great leader."  
  
"And as for the Outer Senshi, Amara and Michelle always know the best thing to do, no matter what happens and Trista, well, she never, and I mean NEVER loses her cool, have you seen anyone so calm?"  
  
"And Hotaru, well, where should I start? She's died, sacrificing herself for not only us, her friends, but also for people who she'll probably never meet, and then she came back. She's beaten death itself and she's still a little sweetie. How on Earth could I ever hope to be a good leader to them? I can't even compete with them!"  
  
"Serena, you know that this isn't a competition, and I'm truly sorry if it feels that way."  
  
"But, like it or not, you are their leader and there's an excellent reason for it too! Your heart is the purest on this planet and you have never given up on anyone who you thought you could help. You are going to be the person who brings peace to Earth and become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Serena, you cannot afford to give up hope now, for the sake of every living creature on this planet! And I hope you realise that the other Senshi would have no other leader except you. They all trust you and love you like a sister, and would never let you down." Luna's words comforted Serena, and the two of them were now just a block away from her house.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Amy, on the other hand, had just walked through the front door of her house. Before she closed the door, she saw that a girl was waiting with her mother. The girl had her back to Amy and, as Amy closed the front door, she turned to face her.  
  
The girl appeared to be around sixteen years old. She was slim and tall, much taller than Amy. The girl's hair was like nothing Amy had ever seen before. In colour, it was a deep and vibrant purple, and it was so long that the ends of it touched the floor. A heart shaped fringed framed a heart shaped face. The girl had bright blue eyes, slightly reminiscent of Serena's eyes.  
  
"Amy," said her mother, "This is Charisma de Novalista, an exchange student from America."  
  
"Hi Amy, it's nice to meet you. Your mom's told me a lot about you," drawled Charisma, smiling warmly. She extended her hand and Amy shook it. She smiled uncertainly. Amy sensed something about Charisma, but didn't know what. The fire reading echoed in her head, with its warning of new danger.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Serena closed the door behind her and called out to her parents. No one replied. Serena and Luna exchanged glances of worry. *Great,* thought Serena, *attacked by Negatrash and now my parents have disappeared.*  
  
The laughter of Sammy, her brother, emanated from the kitchen, pulling Serena from her thoughts. Serena and Luna walked towards the kitchen, and, as Serena pushed open the door, she gasped at the sight before her.  
  
Her brother was being tickled by a blonde girl and another blonde who had purple streaks in her hair stood behind Sammy, holding a tea cloth menacingly.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Serena.  
  
The three figures froze, and stared at her.  
  
Serena studied the two blondes. The blonde who had been tickling Sammy had azure blue eyes, the same colour as the sky on a summer's day. Her hair was long, and fell down to the small of her back. She was tall, taller even than Lita, and she was slim. Her face was very pretty, and she smiled, a smile that seemed to come from her eyes as well as her mouth.  
  
The other blonde, the one with the purple streaks, looked scarily similar to her friend. She was the exact same height as the other blonde. She had a svelte body, and had long legs. She too was beautiful. Other than her streaks, the most noticeable difference between the two was their eyes. This one had dark violet eyes, and Serena couldn't help but feel that her eyes hid secrets and sorrow.  
  
"Who are you? And where are our parents Sammy?"  
  
Sammy mumbled something, and went crimson red.  
  
"Well?" asked Serena, growing annoyed.  
  
"Well what?" retorted Sammy. "And mom and dad have gone to visit grandma."  
  
"Who are they?" asked Serena, pointing at the two blondes.  
  
Sammy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer, the blonde with the purple eyes interrupted.  
  
"My name is Kalista, Kalista Mauresmo. I'm an exchange student from America, Fairview Valley to be exact," she gestured to Sammy and asked, "This shrimp's your brother?"  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah, the brat's my brother. Is she your twin?"  
  
This time, the 'twin' answered.  
  
"Nope, we just happen to look a lot like each other. You'd be amazed at how many people ask us that question. Oh, I'm Catalina, by the way. Catalina Le Soleil, or if you want to use my foster name, Catalina Williams."  
  
"Nice to meet you," responded Serena meekly. The two blondes had so much confidence that even Serena felt a little awed by them. "I'm Serena Tsukino, and I'll assume you already know Sammy."  
  
Looking at Luna, who was perched on Serena's shoulder, Kalista remarked, "Nice cat."  
  
"Thanks, her name's Luna," said Serena.  
  
"Nice name," added Catalina.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm afraid I'm not that good a cook mind you, so you could end up choking. But I can make tea or coffee, if that's what you like," offered Serena.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good for now," said Kalista.  
  
"Me too, so, what do you guys do in Tokyo for fun?" said Catalina.  
  
After several hours spent talking, the phone rang.  
  
Serena answered, and mouthed at Sammy to take Kalista and Catalina into the sitting room.  
  
"Hello? Tsukino residence, Serena speaking,"  
  
"Hi Serena, it's me, Molly, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Moll, how are you?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm great, so have they arrived yet?"  
  
"Who?" asked Serena.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about the exchange students from America? Serena, you're impossible!" laughed Molly.  
  
Laughing, Serena said, "Yeah I did. But they're here now, and they seem really nice."  
  
"They? How many have you got? I've got just one. You got two?" protested Molly.  
  
"Yeah, they're called Kalista and Catalina. They look like twins, but they aren't even related."  
  
"Do you wanna talk to mine? She's nice. Her name is Jasmine Lafayette. Oh, and Melvin got stuck with some guy called Lee, he sounded happy not to be stuck with this girl called Hope, Lee was telling him about her, apparently, she's one of Lee's friends."  
  
"Yeah ok I'll talk to her, hey, do you want me to ask Kalista and Catalina what this Lee is like?"  
  
"Nah it's ok, I'll put Jasmine on now, k?"  
  
"Okay," said Serena, and she heard the receiver being passed to another person.  
  
A level voice said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena, Molly's friend. You must be Jasmine, right?"  
  
"The one and only," she replied. "Molly said that your students look like twins. They aren't Kalista and Catalina by any chance are they?"  
  
"Yeah, you know them then I guess?" answered Serena.  
  
"Know them? God, they're like, two of my best friends in the world ever!" gushed Jasmine.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you go to the same school as them?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah, we all go to Liberty High. There's another school taking part in the exchange too, a private one. It's from Fairview too. My other two bestest friends go there."  
  
"Cool," said Serena. Then, she heard a groan from the other end of the phone, and Jasmine said: "Sorry, I've got another darned migraine, I'll pass you back to Molly, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Get better soon," said Serena. Jasmine muttered something quietly to herself, but Serena couldn't make out what. However, Luna it appeared could, and she leapt onto the phone, and ended the call.  
  
"Hey!" screamed Serena. "What did you do that for?" she complained.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Jasmine just said?" asked Luna, in a quiet voice.  
  
"She had a migraine," shot back Serena sarcastically.  
  
"After that, Serena, she said 'another vision, another victim, the time will come soon'. Do you remember the fire reading? Perhaps we should be careful around these exchange students. I'm getting powerful vibes off Kalista and Catalina."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Luna," she said dismissively.  
  
"Serena, please listen to me, I'm not imagining those vibes I'm getting. Can't you feel the power too?"  
  
"Luna, it's probably something you ate. C'mon," she yawned, "It'll be alright in the morning." Then the front door opened and closed, and her parents were back. Serena walked off, head bobbing as she walked, to introduce the new arrivals to her parents. 


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who I think has changed her ff.net pen name)  
  
First Impressions.  
  
"Serena! Hurry up and get down here now! You're making Kalista and Catalina wait for you!" screamed Serena's mother.  
  
Turning to the blondes, she nodded her head apologetically. Kalista and Catalina giggled.  
  
"Mrs Tsukino, it's ok really. We don't mind waiting. And you can call me Kal if you want to," said Kalista.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Catalina. "And if you want to, you can call me Cat, everyone back home does," she said beaming one of her seemingly trademark sunshine smiles.  
  
Indeed, the day had dawned to be one of the best days yet, and seemed like a summer's day instead of a dreary winter one, like the residents of Tokyo had becomes accustomed to.  
  
Serena tumbled into the kitchen, dragging a brush through her hair. She stopped in front of the mirror to put it into odangos. Then, she entered the kitchen and stuffed a whole piece of toast laden with jam into her mouth, and said a muffled 'Good Morning' to everyone.  
  
"Hey Serena," said Kalista warmly. She was wearing a black sleeveless t- shirt, a short lilac skirt with pale purple swirls on it, and knee high black boots.  
  
"Good morning Serena," smiled Catalina, finishing off her piece of toast. Like Kalista, she was wearing boots, a skirt with a swirly pattern and a sleeveless t-shirt. The only differences were the colours. Her top and boots were white, and her skirt was a light sky blue.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang. Serena's mother said that it was Amy, with her exchange student.  
  
Serena answered the door and invited the two girls in. Luna ran up to Amy and purred, jumping into Amy's lap when she sat down.  
  
Serena marvelled at Charisma de Novalista's hair, which was put up into a ponytail, but still it reached to further than the small of her back. Charisma was wearing a knee length denim skirt, trainers and a pink t- shirt, which had the words 'Superstar' written on it. Charisma was greeted with hugs from Kalista and Catalina, and they were talking about their first nights in Tokyo.  
  
Amy and Serena discussed their exchange students, and Amy asked Serena if she sensed anything from them.  
  
Looking at the students, Serena shrugged and said, "They like to have fun. And they aren't shy either,"  
  
"You don't feel that they're hiding something?" asked Amy in a quiet voice.  
  
"Well, not really. The only one who seems to be hiding anything is Kalista, and that's only because of her eyes really. They all seem normal enough. I like them. And Charisma seems nice too," answered Serena.  
  
Amy looked at her watch and said, "Serena, we'd better leave. After all, we don't want to make our new friends late for their very first day of school now do we?"  
  
Saying goodbye to Mrs Tsukino, Amy, Charisma, Kalista and Catalina dragged Serena out of her house, wailing.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
As they walked, Amy and Serena talked to the others about Crossroads Junior High, and Serena warned them about Ms. Haruna, one of her teachers.  
  
"She's really mean to me, and she always picks on me- it's like she wants me to flunk high school," she moaned. Amy and the others laughed.  
  
"If you believe that, you'll believe anything, Serena's usually late for every lesson, but lately, she's gotten better."  
  
"Hey! Don't you pick on me too, and anyway, my grades have finally started to improve," protested Serena.  
  
"So," said Charisma, "How are we gonna be split up? Do we go to the same classes as who we're staying with?"  
  
"Well, my teacher said that you'd go to the same class as us for registration, and then you'd be put into a class as someone with the same ability level as you," said Amy.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
When they reached the school, Serena waved to Molly, and called her over. Molly walked up with Melvin, Lita, and two girls and a guy that Serena didn't know.  
  
"Hi Serena, this is Jasmine, you spoke to her last night," said Molly, gesturing to the taller of the two girls.  
  
Jasmine had fairly short brown hair, although her hair was longer than Amy's. Her hair was done up in pigtails, held in place with two heart shaped clips. She had a heart shaped face, and had amazing green eyes, which reminded Serena of a forest. She was wearing a strappy red top with a denim jacket, and was wearing a black pair of jeans, which clung to her legs. She was taller than Charisma, but shorter than Kalista and Catalina.  
  
"Hi Serena," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hi Jasmine, are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Much, thank you."  
  
Melvin gestured to the guy, who was holding Jasmines' hand. "And this is Lee Masako, he's staying with me."  
  
Lee smiled at the group and said "Hi."  
  
He was just taller than Kalista and Catalina, and he was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a white t-shirt and over that, he was wearing a short- sleeved blue shirt that was unbuttoned. He had green eyes, lighter than Jasmines', his hair was blonde, his fringe was long, and when the wind blew it, it would float in front of his eyes adorably.  
  
Lita then introduced the last person. "This is Hope Capriati, and she's staying with me."  
  
Hope was the shortest person there, and she was smaller than both Serena and Amy. She grinned fiercely at the group. She had hair the same colour as Michelle, and it was done up in a bun perched on top of her head, except for two long curly bangs which reached just below her shoulders. She was wearing sunglasses with silver frames and aqua green lenses, and she tilted them down so she could look at everyone in the group, revealing her eyes also to be aqua green. She was wearing a black cropped t-shirt; with the words, 'This bitch bites back' written on it in gold writing. She was wearing black jeans, and black boots.  
  
"Hey," was all she said as a greeting.  
  
"Hi Hope," said Kalista. "So, you haven't beaten anyone up yet. That's good," she continued, smiling.  
  
"Not yet, Kal. Must be losing my touch," Hope replied.  
  
The two laughed, and the other exchange students joined in.  
  
"So, who is everyone?" asked Jasmine, "I know Molly and I spoke to Serena, but other than the rest of my friends, I don't know who any of you guys are."  
  
"Well I'm Lita," said the tall girl. "And can I just say, that I'm amazed that there are people taller than me in this school, at long last," she smiled as she addressed Kalista and Catalina.  
  
"Oh, by the way, we're Kalista and Catalina," said Catalina.  
  
"You can call us Kal and Cat if you wanna, we prefer it," added Kalista.  
  
"And I'm Charisma," beamed the purple haired girl.  
  
Then, Serena introduced the students to Molly, Melvin and Mina, who had just arrived. Then they split up, and went to their registration classes.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ms Patricia Haruna watched her class as they filed in for registration. She noted that Serena was again, on time, *thankfully, seeing that if she was late, then two of the exchange students would be late as well*.  
  
"Good morning class, as you have probably noticed, there are some new faces in school today. They will be joining us for two weeks, and they will be expected to work just as well here as they would in their original school. First, I will take this morning's register, and then I'll tell our new students what class they are in. I expect everyone to help them out if they have a problem or if they feel that something is amiss."  
  
Then she spoke to the exchange students. There were about seven in her class, and a similar amount in the other registration classes. "Please, feel free to take any spare seats, and if you need anything, just ask myself or one of the students."  
  
She began marking off the register and, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Serena was talking to Molly and laughing.  
  
"Serena!" she shouted, and the girl jumped, not knowing that her teacher had actually heard every word that she had said.  
  
The rest of registration went by quietly. Then, Ms Haruna stood up, and coughed to get the attention of the class.  
  
"Right, the following pupils are in Class One: Jasmine Lafayette, Kalista Mauresmo and Jamie Myers. The following are in Class Two: Lydia Jones, Lee Masako, Harry Parker and Catalina Williams. No one in here is in Class Three, Class Four, Class Five or Class Six. You may have the rest of registration to sort out your timetables."  
  
"Hey, Cat! You and Lee are in mine and Molly's class!" shouted Serena.  
  
"This is gonna be great, I mean, think of all the stuff we could do," said Catalina. Kalista and Jasmine exchanged glances.  
  
"Hey Jazz," said Kalista to Jasmine, "Whose class are we in?"  
  
"Uhhh, I dunno. Hey Molly, who is in our class?" she asked.  
  
"I am!" shouted Melvin. Kalista and Jasmine sweat-dropped.  
  
"Great," said Jasmine.  
  
"Lucky us," remarked Kalista.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
In Amy and Mina's registration class, Charisma found out that she was in Class One, along with Amy. Mina was in Class Two, and she was disappointed that none of the students from her registration were in her class.  
  
"It's not fair, I mean, I'd love to look after them, I mean have you seen how cute some of the guys are?" she moaned.  
  
"Don't worry Mina," said Charisma. "I'm sure that some of the others will be in your class too."  
  
"I guess so." Mina muttered.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Lita and Hope were writing and passing notes in registration when they were told what class the exchange students were in.  
  
"Miss Kino and Miss Capriati," said their registration teacher, Mrs Kurusawa. "I expect you can tell me what class you are in?" she continued, directing the question at Hope.  
  
"Uh, I don't really know," said Hope, sheepishly.  
  
"I thought not. Miss Kino, do you know?"  
  
"No Mrs Kurusawa, sorry," said Lita in a small voice.  
  
"Well Hope you are in Class Two, the same as Lita here, so I pray that no teacher complains to me that you two have been passing notes, or else, there will be trouble, understand?" she said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Mrs Kurusawa," Lita and Hope chorused.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
After school had finished, Catalina and Hope had detention, along with Serena and Lita. Melvin rushed home, but Lee stayed behind, in order to stay with Jasmine, and also to keep Kalista company. Charisma, Amy and Mina had also stayed behind to wait for their friends.  
  
"What did they do anyway?" said Charisma, who was wondering why they had detention.  
  
"Well," said Mina. "Serena got detention for not doing her homework, again, and Lita had detention because she didn't do any work in class, she was passing notes to Catalina."  
  
"Typical Cat," laughed Kalista. "So what did Hope do?" she asked.  
  
"Well," started Lee. "There're a number of reasons. One was that she was passing notes too, and another was that she didn't do any work."  
  
"And?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"She kinda threatened to punch the teacher," finished Lee.  
  
The group burst out laughing, when he said this, mainly because, the thought of someone as small as Hope hitting an adult was such a funny mental picture.  
  
Then, a voice shouted, "Hi guys!"  
  
The group turned around, and saw Raye. The Americans looked at each other and said, "Who is she?" but Mina and Amy waved at her.  
  
"Hi Raye," said Mina. Then she addressed the others. "Guys, this is Raye, she's one of our friends. She goes to a private school and she lives at the Cherry Hill Temple."  
  
Then Amy spoke, "Raye, these are the American exchange students. This is Charisma, this is Jasmine, this is Kalista and this is Lee. There are two others, Hope and Catalina, but they've got detention, along with Lita and Serena."  
  
"How typical of the Meatball Head," said Raye. Then she continued, "I think I saw Darien walking earlier on, he was behind me, and he was with these two guys I've never seen before."  
  
Suddenly, from the school, Serena's voice could be heard shouting, "It's over!"  
  
Raye snorted and said, "Here comes the Meatball Head, quiet as always," Charisma and Kalista laughed, but waved at the approaching shape of Serena, who was joined by the shapes of Hope, Catalina and Lita running after her.  
  
After Raye had been introduced to Catalina and Hope, Serena asked if anyone wanted to go to the arcade. Everyone thought that it was a great idea, so off they went, with Serena leading the way. 


	4. Suspicions Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Suspicions Begin.  
  
As the large group walked towards the arcade, Serena stopped suddenly, waved, then began running towards a man. The American students stared after her, and Lita explained.  
  
"She's seen Darien, her boyfriend. That's why she's running after him. He's friends with Andrew, the guy who runs the Arcade," Lita sighed and blushed a little, "He looks just like my last boyfriend, except he's nicer because he didn't dump me for someone else."  
  
Catalina interrupted, saying, "Oh you've got something in common with Kalista then, she's just split up with her boyfriend and,- " she stopped when she realised that both Jasmine and Charisma were making signs at her to shut up, and Hope was staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"What?" she asked them, and the girls sighed.  
  
The sky had gotten cloudier, and there was a cold breeze in the air. Kalista didn't say anything for several minutes then,  
  
"Could we please not talk about him?" her voice was a little bit strained, and she looked upset. Then, she looked up and saw that Serena was walking back with Darien in tow, and there were two other men with Darien. Then, Kalista broke into a run to greet them.  
  
The others watched her, then Hope looked at the men closely.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Zabadws and Jacen?" she asked, then followed Kalista.  
  
"Jacen? Where?" asked Charisma.  
  
"Who's Jacen?" asked Mina and Raye.  
  
"He's her boyfriend," said Jasmine, as she watched Charisma run up to greet them.  
  
"And Zabadws is.?" the two asked again.  
  
"He's a friend of ours," said Lee.  
  
"I think Hope's got a thing for him," added Catalina.  
  
Then Catalina continued talking. "Why did you guys tell me to be quiet? About Kalista and Jack, I mean."  
  
"Well, I don't think she wants to be reminded of him, after all, they did have a pretty bad break up," answered Jasmine.  
  
"Bad?" said Lee. "It was more like World War Three, and did you hear what they called each other?"  
  
"I don't think she's gonna appreciate us talking about it behind her back Lee, so perhaps we shouldn't," said Jasmine her voice filled with caution.  
  
"Well, what was he like?" asked Mina. "Was he nice, or y'know, was he like evil or something?"  
  
Catalina opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Jasmine laughed awkwardly, and a little too loudly. Amy wondered what she was trying to cover up. *What is she trying to hide? I can feel powerful vibes from all of them, except for Lee, but he seems to know a lot about them. Are they the new danger?*  
  
Before she could think up any more questions, Serena and Darien arrived with Charisma, Kalista, Hope and the two guys in tow.  
  
Charisma was hugging the shorter one, who was the same height as Darien. The guy introduced himself as Jacen, and he had chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing a green long sleeved t-shirt and faded denim jeans. He was also wearing a necklace or something similar, but it was hard to tell what it was, as it was hidden under his t-shirt and only the chain was visible.  
  
The other guy was taller than Darien and Jacen, and he was called Zabadws. He had pale skin, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. He was wearing a pair of shades that were blue, and they covered up his eyes, so that the colour was impossible to tell. The strangest thing about him though, was his white hair. He was certainly not old, indeed, he appeared to be only twenty or so, and Amy decided that he dyed his hair. She also blushed inwardly; as she thought he was rather handsome.  
  
They began walking as a huge group, and Amy kept to the back of the group. Zabadws also slowed down, and matched his pace with her.  
  
"So Amy, what do you like doing?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the arcade isn't really my 'thing' if you understand me," she said.  
  
He laughed gently. "I know what you mean. So much noise over something pretty pointless really," he said.  
  
Nodding in agreement, she carried on talking. "I enjoy reading and well, I like surfing the 'Net on my laptop. What about you?"  
  
"I like surfing the 'Net as well. And I can't really escape from books. I spend a lot of time around them, trust me on that one." He smiled at her, and she blushed. "So, do you like films?" he asked her.  
  
"Some, the ones that make you think, not some brainless teen horror movie," she replied, brushing her fringe away from her eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean. Those plots are so predictable, and the acting, well, lets just say 'dire' is an understatement. You have nice eyes, do you know that?"  
  
Taken aback by the sudden compliment, Amy blushed even more, and was thankful when the Arcade came into sight.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Hope stood next to Kalista and Jasmine in the Arcade. Lee was facing off against Mina in a driving game, Lita and Catalina were flirting with Andrew who was enjoying the attention, whilst Darien, Jacen and Raye were talking together, and Serena was showing Charisma how bad she was at the Sailor V video game and Zabadws and Amy were talking together quietly.  
  
"Look at him," fumed Hope about Zabadws. "I spend months trying to get him to notice me, and I fail, and after one lousy day he's hitting on some little blue haired girl!"  
  
Jasmine and Kalista ignored her, knowing that if they said anything, they were likely to ignite Hope's famous temper.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"So what's it like in America?" Raye asked Jacen.  
  
"Well it's great, I mean it isn't perfect, nowhere is after all, but it's probably the closest I'll ever get to home."  
  
"So you aren't American?" she asked, flicking her long ebony hair behind her back flirtatiously.  
  
"Well, my family isn't, and well, I don't have a lot of family left. My parents died a good few years ago, and I've recently found my sister," he said looking sad when he spoke about his parents.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she apologised, swiftly.  
  
"It's ok Raye, honestly it is," he answered.  
  
"So how long have you been going out with Charisma?" asked Darien, sensing that perhaps he should change the subject.  
  
"Almost nine months now," answered Jacen. "How about you and Serena?"  
  
"Nearly two years, next month," he answered.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Yes!" shouted Lee, as he sped past Mina on the last lap.  
  
"No! Not again! I keep losing at this game," whined Mina.  
  
"Face it Mina, you're just useless at racing games," teased Lee, and Mina's response was to stick her tongue out at him.  
  
Jasmine walked over and kissed Lee on the cheek. "At least I know my boy's one of life's winners," she joked, and hugged him again.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"So Andrew, what type of girls do you like?" asked Catalina, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
"He likes brunettes, isn't that right Andrew? Blondes are too dizzy for you, right?" said Lita.  
  
He laughed at them, and said, "Girls, as long as she can walk and talk at the same time, I don't care what colour hair she's got!"  
  
"Hmph." said Lita, pouting because he hadn't agreed with her.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
Hope was still grumbling about Amy when Kalista decided that she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"If it bugs you that much Hope why don't you just screw off over there and tell either Amy to leave him alone, or Zabadws to talk to you. Or will you just please shut the hell up?"  
  
Hope was a little stunned, then walked off in a huff towards Catalina, Lita and Andrew.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Cat, what the hell is wrong with Kalista? She just snapped back there," grumbled Hope.  
  
"Really? She doesn't usually snap. Well, not at us anyway," said Catalina.  
  
"Not at you.?" echoed Lita.  
  
"Her nickname at school is the Queen of Mean," explained Catalina sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"But she doesn't bully people, y'know," added Catalina.  
  
"She actually stands up for the poor little victims, personally, not seeing why she bothers," said Hope. "I rather my way," she said grinning dementedly.  
  
"Which is?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Kick the crap out of the bullies," this time she grinned wolfishly.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
Raye walked over to Kalista. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, I guess," was her reply.  
  
"Why? Is it because of what Cat said?" asked Raye again.  
  
"A little. You see he was special. And sometimes, I wish he was here, but most times, I wish he'd rot in Hell," was Kalista's answer, and that was all Raye could get out of her.  
  
Giving up, Raye walked over to Amy and Zabadws. When she arrived, Zabadws left, and walked over to Kalista, and they began talking quietly, and Kalista began blushing furiously.  
  
Left alone with Amy, Raye started talking.  
  
"Do you feel something about them? An aura, or anything?"  
  
"Yes I do Raye. And it's all of them, except for Lee. It's as if they have power and he doesn't, but he's still one of them," answered Amy.  
  
"There's something else as well that bothers me. Zabadws. I can feel the others as they think, but from him, I can sense nothing, like he's empty inside."  
  
"I know, he appears nice but how many of our past foes have tried to fool us into thinking they are our friends, then springing the trap?"  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"The fire reading keeps coming back to me, new danger, and the rest, secrets of friends and enemies. it was all very cryptic Amy,"  
  
"And the biggest secret we could end up finding out from our new friends is that they are our real enemies. We should have a Scout meeting at the Temple, and talk this over with the others."  
  
"You're right Amy," replied Raye.  
  
"There's only one problem that I can see with that idea though," she continued. "How are we gonna get rid of them, and manage to get all of the Scouts to the Temple?"  
  
"Well, we could always ask Molly or Melvin to take care of them. I mean, they are looking after two of them, so it wouldn't seem suspicious if we asked the Americans to go find them. And we could always say that we've made plans that we can't possibly change now," answered Amy.  
  
"Well, that should work. You could contact the Outer Senshi on the communicators, and I'll tell Serena, Darien and the others."  
  
"Okay," agreed Amy.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Hey Mina," said Raye, calling the fair-haired girl.  
  
"Yeah Raye?" she shouted.  
  
"Come over here for a minute, will ya? And get Meatball Head too," Raye yelled to Mina.  
  
"Okay, well be over in a minute," Mina replied. Turning to Jasmine and Lee, she said, "I'd better grab Serena quickly, Raye gets cranky if she isn't obeyed first time. Like a Queen or something, I guess," then sighed.  
  
Jasmine laughed, then added, "Perhaps she was a slave driver in her last life."  
  
"Y'know what? Perhaps she was Jazz," laughed Mina, who dashed up behind Serena, and clapped her on the back.  
  
Serena screamed, then turned to Mina.  
  
"Hey, watch what you're doing! I lost again," then she started wailing.  
  
"C'mon ya big baby! Her Royal Highness Raye demands our company, now," said Mina, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm moving, hold your horses," grumbled Serena.  
  
"Sorry Charisma, guess you'll have to carry on playing the game without my expert help," said Serena.  
  
Charisma laughed gently, and said, "It's ok Serena; I'll go keep Jazz n Lee company. Or d'you think that I should make sure Cat and Lita don't kill each other first?" she laughed again, and headed off in the direction of Jasmine and Lee, who were talking with Hope, Jacen and Catalina, who had waltzed away from Lita.  
  
Mina and Serena walked back to Raye, who was talking to Lita and Darien. Amy was tapping away on the communicator in the corner, and Serena asked, puzzled, "What's happening? Has the Negaverse invaded or something?"  
  
"No Serena, it's just that Raye and I are getting vibes off our 'visitors'. We think they could be connected to the fire reading, so we should meet the other Senshi at the Cherry Hill Temple, a.s.a.p. However, we need you guys to get rid of them, so we can have our meeting," answered Amy in hushed tones.  
  
"Okay," said Serena, nodding.  
  
Mina, Lita and Serena huddled together in a group, whispering. A few minutes later, the three of them nodded, and Serena spoke to Amy, Raye and Darien whilst Lita and Mina approached the Americans.  
  
Mina coughed to get their attention. The group looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Hi guys," she stammered. Lita interrupted.  
  
"We've gotta go now, sorry, but we'd promised to meet some old friends, and we haven't seen them for a couple of years. If they were people who we see everyday, then we'd bring you along to meet them but." lied Lita.  
  
"But don't worry; we won't abandon you guys completely. Serena's going to phone Molly so her and Melvin can keep you guys company, ok?" asked Mina cheerfully. Charisma spoke next.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind, is it ok if we just stay here for a little while? I mean, we can phone later to ask them to help get us home, and it'd do us good if we can y'know, get used to Tokyo on our own, otherwise, we'll end up getting lost way too easily."  
  
"Okay then, if you're sure about it," said Lita, not sounding very convinced.  
  
"We'll be fine," assured Jasmine.  
  
"Anyway, it's not as if anyone's gonna mess with, I mean if they do, they'll be in for one hell of a surprise," added Hope.  
  
Raye overheard this last comment, and sharing a concerned look with both Amy and Darien, she walked over and said her goodbyes. The rest of the Scouts followed her lead and left for Serena's house first, to pick up Luna, and Artemis, who would probably be there anyway, in order to fill them in on their suspicions.  
  
As the last Scout left the Arcade, Charisma turned to the others, and asked, "So, are these our girls then?"  
  
"I would imagine so," said Zabadws. "They all have the power of the Senshi that much is easy to tell."  
  
"I think that Raye girl is psychic. And did anyone else notice the way they huddled up before they left? I think they made up that little story," added Jasmine. Several of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Weren't there meant to be nine of them?" asked Hope.  
  
"I know," interrupted Catalina. "I only counted six, and one of them was a guy."  
  
"There are nine Senshi, one for each planet," explained Zabadws. "And Earth doesn't have its own Senshi; it has Tuxedo Mask, the Scouts greatest ally. Whenever they are in trouble, he shows up to help save the day."  
  
"So that's who you think Darien is?" asked Jacen.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"And all the other Senshi, they're girls right?" asked Jacen again.  
  
Zabadws nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't think they seem all that powerful, do you? I mean, compared to anyone else, they would be powerful but." Hope trailed off.  
  
"Compared to us, we could, if we worked together, wipe them out. Except perhaps, for their leader," finished Kalista, a far away look in her violet eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate them, after all, there have been countless numbers of people who have tried to destroy them before, and they've all been defeated," Zabadws said.  
  
"So, who do you think is who?" asked Charisma. The others looked at her, confused.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Catalina, looking extremely puzzled.  
  
"I mean, which Senshi do you think each of the girls we met today was? Y'know, who was Sailor Moon, do you get me now?"  
  
"Well, I believe that Serena is Sailor Moon, she was closest to Darien, and it is supposedly foretold that the King of Earth, that's Tuxedo Mask, and the Queen of the Moon, Sailor Moon, would restore peace to the solar system," said Zabadws.  
  
"Yeah right, like THAT's ever gonna happen," sneered Kalista.  
  
"I know, it's not like someone waves a magic wand and then it's all 'happy happy joy joy' y'know," agreed Hope.  
  
"Aren't you two the little rays of sunshine in everyone's life," said Lee sarcastically. Hope stuck two fingers up at him, and Kalista shrugged.  
  
"Anyway," continued Zabadws, frowning. "I believe that Amy is Sailor Mercury, as she has the most passion for technology, something that the planet Mercury is associated with."  
  
"She seemed to have a passion for you to, Z," smirked Kalista.  
  
"Yeah Z, and you didn't exactly do what you told us not to do- get friendly with them. The two of you seemed pretty happy together, all smoochie smoochie," laughed Catalina.  
  
"Yes well, I'm in charge, I can do whatever I want," retorted Zabadws.  
  
"Who's in charge?" protested Charisma. "Who made you the leader?"  
  
"I did," was his response. "Whilst we're in Tokyo, I think it would be better for you to listen to me, after all, I've been here before."  
  
"Doing what?" asked Catalina.  
  
"Business," was his reply.  
  
"Carry on Zabadws, who do you think Raye is? I think she's Sailor Mars, after all, wasn't that the planet with the most psychics on it in the early years?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"It was indeed. And I think Lita is Sailor Jupiter, as physically, she is the strongest, and some of the best athletes in the Solar System came from Jupiter."  
  
"So where does that leave Mina? Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto or Saturn?" asked Lee.  
  
"I think Mina is Venus, from what my sources tell me, the Inner Senshi joined up before the Outer Senshi, and they tend to hang around together more," answered Zabadws.  
  
"So, what's our grand plan then?" asked Hope, who cracked her knuckles and smiled viciously. 


	5. Meeting of Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Meeting of Thoughts.  
  
The Scouts, Darien and the cats arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple before the Outer Senshi.  
  
They went inside, and Raye ordered Chad to go out, and not to disturb her. Quivering, he said that he had to practice with his band, and left quickly.  
  
"I pity the poor soul who catches them mid-practice," said Raye.  
  
"C'mon, the others can let themselves in," she continued. Leading the way to the sitting room, as the others settled down, Raye made tea for everyone, including the Outer Senshi, who arrived several minutes later.  
  
"We got here as quickly as we could," said Michelle to the others.  
  
"Could someone help me carry the tea in?" asked Raye.  
  
"I'll help," said Trista, who was wearing a purple suit.  
  
Sitting down on a sofa, Amara asked, "So why are we here? Amy said you'd found something that could be connected to the fire reading?"  
  
Nodding, Amy said, "Yes, you see, our school is running an exchange program with two schools in America."  
  
Raye and Trista walked in carrying tea and cups for everyone.  
  
"Carry on," said Trista.  
  
"Well," Lita began. "There are these particular students, and they're either staying with one of us," she indicated to the other Inner Senshi, excluding Raye, "Or they're staying with our friends."  
  
"Molly and Melvin, to be precise," added Amy.  
  
"And you believe they're working for the Negaverse?" asked Trista.  
  
"We don't know if they are, but we think so," said Raye.  
  
"How many of them are there?" asked Amara.  
  
"Well, there are five girls, and three guys," answered Amy. "Both Raye and I are getting vibes from all of them, except for two of the guys. One doesn't seem to have any power, whereas the other doesn't even seem to have any brainwaves at all," she concluded.  
  
"No brainwaves?" asked Amara, incredulous.  
  
"I know it sounds silly, but I'm telling you, he didn't have any emotions or feelings in him," protested Raye.  
  
Luna spoke next.  
  
"Well, I did tell Serena the other night not to trust them."  
  
"Why not?" asked Darien. "Although," he continued, "You were right, it seems."  
  
"Well, Molly phoned and introduced Serena to the person staying with her-"  
  
"Jasmine," interrupted Serena.  
  
"Yes, well whatever, it doesn't matter what her name is. And she said that she had a migraine, but then she said something I found very odd. Serena didn't hear her, as the girl muttered it to herself, but she said 'another vision, another victim, the time will come soon'," Luna finished.  
  
"The time for what?" asked Lita.  
  
"This is very suspicious," said Artemis, nodding his white head.  
  
"But there's only one thing that suggests that perhaps they aren't working for the Negaverse," he continued. The others stared at him.  
  
"What?" asked Mina. "Now that Amy and Raye have mentioned it, I did sense something about them. But I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary from Lee, and come to think of it, I didn't sense anything at all from Zabadws."  
  
"Raye," said Artemis. "How many people were there in your vision? I mean the people you said were called Obsidian," he asked.  
  
"Well, there were nine figures, but it was hard for me to tell, I mean, it was hard to see much of anything that was distant in the vision. It's possible that I could've counted them wrong. And I was tied up in my vision, so I couldn't strain to see them either."  
  
The group looked at Luna, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Well, even though there aren't enough of them it appears, to be this 'Obsidian', it's quite possible that there is one more who we have yet to meet. Other than that, there seems to be little evidence to suggest that they aren't working for the Negaverse, after all, the Lee who you say has no powers could be under their control. Remember Artemis, in the Silver Millennium, how the majority of Earthlings were under Beryl's control?"  
  
"Yeah, and everything else you've said does make sense," Artemis nodded, agreeing.  
  
"And there is one other thing to suggest that they really are working for the Negaverse," added Amy. The group looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Remember what the fire reading told Raye? Y'know, the prophecy, or rhyme, call it what you like," she continued.  
  
"'A new danger is coming. Secrets of friends and enemies, both past and future, will be revealed. Find Obsidian before the great suffering begins, or else, what you saw will come to pass,' said Hotaru, and Amara and Michelle stared at her, not realising how good her memory was.  
  
"Correct. And I thought to myself, well the biggest secret our new friends could have would be that they are working for the Negaverse," said Amy.  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Serena was the first to break it.  
  
"So what do we do? There's no way we can find out if they are working for the Negaverse can we?"  
  
"We could always ask," said Mina, and then feeding off the looks she was given by the others, she added, "Perhaps not."  
  
"Perhaps we could trick them into revealing who they really are," said Michelle.  
  
"Between myself, Amy, Luna, Darien and Trista, we should be able to figure out a plan in no time."  
  
"And if they turn out to be who they claim to be?" asked Trista.  
  
Hotaru walked over to the window, and looked outside. The street outside was in twilight, illuminated by the light of the Moon. Night had fallen quickly. The others sat in silence again, trying to think of something they could do.  
  
"There's someone coming here Raye," she said, turning around to face the group.  
  
"Who?" asked Raye. "Is it someone we know?"  
  
"I don't know who he is," replied Hotaru, brushing a few stray strands of black hair away from her face.  
  
"Could it be a Negaverse spy?" asked Serena, panicked.  
  
"Or is it one of the Americans? Zabadws, Lee or Jacen?" asked Amy.  
  
"I'll look out the window," said Lita, striding to the window and looking out.  
  
"He's not one of them," she said. "But he is a cutie!" she exclaimed.  
  
Raye sighed, then ran to answer the door when the man knocked on the door.  
  
The group heard her welcome the man inside, and she showed him into the sitting room.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said the guy, who looked about nineteen or possibly twenty. He was wearing black jeans, and a navy long sleeved shirt, and had undone the top three or four buttons on it. He had dark blue eyes, the same colour as a deep lake. He was fairly tall, and had short blonde/brown hair.  
  
"I've obviously interrupted something, I'll go and leave you to it, I'll ask someone else to help me out."  
  
"You aren't interrupting anything," smiled Lita.  
  
"And if you go somewhere else, you'll only interrupt someone else," added Mina.  
  
"I guess.," said the stranger, looking uncomfortable around so many people.  
  
"Well, what did you want?" asked Raye.  
  
"I was wondering if you know a place I can stay, I kinda didn't book a hotel or anything, and my flight arrived about an hour or two ago," said the stranger.  
  
"There's a hotel just three blocks from here. I could direct you if you wanted," offered Darien.  
  
"Thanks, you don't mind do you?" asked the guy.  
  
"Not at all," said Darien. "My name's Darien by the way."  
  
"I'm Jack," said the man.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but where are the rest of your things? Surely you didn't come from wherever and not pack anything," asked Amy.  
  
"I did pack some stuff, it's currently by the taxi I caught from the airport, when I got off the flight from Fairview," answered Jack. "Could we leave now? I want to get there before the sun rises, after all, I need to sleep," said Jack.  
  
"Of course," answered Darien, "Let's go."  
  
"Thanks, and perhaps I'll see the rest of you lovely ladies around," he said smiling.  
  
Amara snorted at this comment, whilst Lita and Mina blushed slightly as he left, following Darien.  
  
"Did anyone notice where he said he was from?" asked Amy.  
  
"He said Fairview, where's that?" asked Hotaru, who waited for a reply.  
  
"America," said Amy.  
  
"Wasn't Jack the name of.," said Raye, trailing off.  
  
"Kalista's ex boyfriend," finished Mina.  
  
"And now there are nine," said Luna quietly.  
  
"So, there are nine. But it could still turn out that it's just a coincidence, him arriving here. After all, there are plenty of Jacks in the world, and we don't know how many live in Fairview," said Artemis.  
  
"I've just thought of something," said Trista. "If we found out more about Fairview, we could perhaps find out if these students are working for the Negaverse."  
  
"How?" asked Serena.  
  
"If Amy hacked into the database where records of missing people, unsolved murders and the like are kept, we could find out if they're working for the Negaverse," said Trista again.  
  
"If there are a lot of disappearances and murders, we could then assume that these people are behind them, and have committed these crimes in order to help the Negaverse in its quest for more and more negative energy and workers," said Artemis.  
  
Luna looked at him, shocked that Artemis had said something approaching intelligent.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
"So what should we do in the meantime?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well," began Luna, as Darien walked back in. "I think you should try to avoid the Americans as much as you can,"  
  
"But they're staying with us," pointed out Lita. "I did say try Lita, or if you can't manage that, then you should try to talk to them about trivial, everyday, non-Scout things. We should meet again tomorrow, perhaps after a night's rest we will be able to figure out a plan of some sort, in order to see if that's who they really are."  
  
"Luna," said Amy, looking up from the screen of her mini-computer.  
  
"Where DOES she keep that thing?" Mina asked Serena quietly. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Yes?" asked Luna.  
  
"I've brought up the local police HQ's crime database for Fairview Valley. There have been mysterious disappearances dating back as far as ten years ago, and they have a huge amount of unsolved murders, many without bodies, so the victims have been presumed dead. Over half of the murders are still open cases, and it's the same for the disappearances."  
  
"Ten years? They don't look old enough to have been killing people in the last TEN years," said Serena.  
  
"Well, it most certainly looks like they're working for the Negaverse, and who knows what powers they have. They're probably using their powers to disguise their selves now," said Luna.  
  
"Well, are we gonna call it a night now?" asked Amara, who stretched.  
  
"Yes, but make sure you're all here at four o'clock tomorrow, and Raye try to get rid of Chad before we arrive could you? I feel awful when you have to order him to leave because of us?" said Luna.  
  
"Ok, Luna," said Raye. "Listen, I'll walk you guys part of the way home, ok?"  
  
The Inner Senshi nodded, but the Outer Senshi shook their heads, no.  
  
"We have to go a different way back home," said Michelle.  
  
"After all, there's no way of telling if the Negaverse knows who we are, so perhaps they're watching us," added Amara.  
  
"Okay, but be careful then?" asked Raye. The Outer Senshi nodded, then left, followed by the Inner Senshi, Darien and the two cats. 


	6. Let Battle Commence

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Let Battle Commence.  
  
The two groups went their separate ways. Suddenly, a flash lit up the dark sky and a loud crash was heard.  
  
"What was that!?" screamed Serena.  
  
"Where was that?" said Amy.  
  
Lita pointed towards Crossroads High and gasped.  
  
"It's our school!" she exclaimed. Amy took out her mini computer and tapped a few buttons.  
  
"I'm getting readings of strong negative energy," she said, "It looks like our exchange students didn't waste any time in making their move."  
  
"Well let's make sure they regret showing their true colours!" shouted Raye.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other, then said, "This is no time to wait about! Get transformed on the double!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" said Amy.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" said Raye.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" said Lita.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" said Mina.  
  
Taking out a Rose, Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and stood next to the Inner Senshi, all transformed and ready for battle.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Sailor Venus.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were walking quietly, when they heard the explosion.  
  
"Guess the enemy has made their move," said Amara, "Let's make ours now, Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
Nodding Michelle took out her transformation pen, and Trista and Hotaru did the same.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" said Michelle.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" shouted Trista.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" said Hotaru.  
  
The Outer Senshi stood there, all holding their talismans; Sailor Uranus holding the Space Sword, Sailor Neptune holding the Aqua Mirror, Sailor Pluto holding the Garnet Rod and Sailor Saturn grasping the Silence Glaive with both hands.  
  
"Move out!" barked Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune glanced at her.  
  
"Amara, honey," she said. "We know what to do, we aren't children," then she smiled gently.  
  
The Outer Senshi took to the air in the direction of the blast.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The Americans were making their way back to the homes of their hosts when the explosion went off.  
  
"Is that them?" asked Catalina.  
  
Zabadws nodded. "The blast came from Crossroads High," he added.  
  
"So we'll be on territory we know about, that's good, it should give us an advantage," said Jacen.  
  
"So let's go and kick some ass already!" said Hope.  
  
"I've been spoiling for a fight all day," she continued.  
  
"We know you have Hope," said Jasmine. "Although I thought the attack was going to be later than this," she finished.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Charisma, smiling. "It can only help us after all, can't it?" she said to Zabadws.  
  
"Transform now," he ordered. "The sooner we get there, the better."  
  
"Gottit," said Charisma.  
  
"Great, we get to see who's left after the attack," muttered Kalista glumly.  
  
"Lighten it willya?" asked Lee.  
  
"Can we please go now?" asked Zabadws, "And you still haven't transformed." he added.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The Inner Senshi arrived at the school first.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice," began Serena.  
  
"In the Name of the Moon," she continued, waiting for the other Scouts to add in their piece.  
  
"And in the Name of Mercury," said Amy.  
  
"In the Name of Mars, the Flame of Life," said Raye.  
  
"In the Name of the Mighty Jupiter," said Lita.  
  
"And in the Name of Venus, and Light and Love," concluded Mina.  
  
"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" the Inner Senshi chorused.  
  
"And I will punish you!" shouted Serena.  
  
"And they do not fight alone," added Darien, in the familiar guise of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
The Senshi looked at their opponents for the first time.  
  
There were many youma, which they were familiar with, as youma made up the main core of the Negaverse Army. However, there were also things that they had never seen before, except for Raye. The fanged humanoids from her vision were there, and in there seemed to be about fifty of them streaming from an open portal. Also spilling out from the portal were what appeared to be normal humans, but when they saw the Scouts, they began to change into wolves. There were also people with strange, almost tribal, markings on their faces, carrying a multitude of weapons. And finally, the most horrifying sight of all, there were horned demons, red in skin colour, and they were huge.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Moon, to our world," said a voice as cold as the polar ice caps. "It will be my pleasure to kill you," it continued.  
  
The Scouts turned to face the voice, and, expecting one of the exchange students, were shocked to find that it was not one of them.  
  
The speaker was short, and was wearing knee high black boots. She was also wearing a black skirt and a blood red shirt. Attached to the skirt was a belt from which a sword hung. The person smiled cruelly at them, pointed fangs protruding from her mouth. She had dark brown eyes, which looked like the eye of snake. The speaker brushed jet-black hair away from her eyes, and spoke again.  
  
"Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself," she smirked. "My name is Anne, and these are my associates," then Anne gestured to a group of people walking through the black portal.  
  
A tall woman clothed in green stood forward and drew a razor sharp sword.  
  
"My name is Jordan, leader of the Order," and she spat at the Scouts. Jordan was muscular, and had bright green eyes, and had short orange hair, put up in a bun, leaving the bangs loose.  
  
"I am Sigma," said a woman who had a shock of light blue hair, which fell to her waist. Grinning, she continued, "I represent my Queen, and my race," and then she morphed into a wolf, dark blue in colouring and white fangs gleaming in the dusk.  
  
The largest horned demon the Scouts had seen strode forward and stood beside Sigma. In a deep throaty voice he said, "I am Vespen, and you would do well to flee now, little ones," and he laughed.  
  
Anne spoke once more, "And I believe that you've already met my other friends," and the Scouts gasped.  
  
Nephrite stood before them, his brown hair and eyes exactly the same as they were the last time the Scouts saw him alive. He was still clad in the grey uniform of a Negaverse General. "You little bitches let me die," he said bitterly. "And I've lost Molly to some stupid little nerd who thinks he can make her happy," he added, hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Don't talk about Melvin like that!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"We tried to help," added Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Well you didn't try to save me," said another familiar voice. Saffire stepped forward, wearing the blue shirt and white trousers that he had worn whilst in the service of his brother, Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon family.  
  
"And you not only let Diamond die, but you killed Emerald in cold blood," he spat out the words.  
  
"I'm sorry, really, I am," said Sailor Venus, the wind blowing her long blonde hair around her head.  
  
Saffire snorted. "As if! You, Sailor Venus, if I may remind you, started the counter attack that killed her," his voice was full of malice.  
  
With that, Saffire created a huge ball of negative energy, and hurled it at the Scouts.  
  
They dived out of its way, and were immediately split up, each surrounded by various youma, demons, wolves and fanged humans.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!" screamed Sailor Mars, raven hair flowing wildly behind her. The attack hit several of the demons, who still stood after it hit them, and almost completely unhurt.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" cried Venus, aiming at two youma creeping up on Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Thanks Venus," said Mercury, dodging the attack of another youma.  
  
"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" she screamed, and froze the creature.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was taking on one of the fanged people. The human aimed a kick at her, but Jupiter countered, and tossed him over her. Jumping to get some distance between them, she then powered up her attack, and let loose. "Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!" The creature actually ducked the attack, which hit a youma.  
  
"How the-?" she began, but her words were cut off, when the fanged human grabbed her throat from behind.  
  
"Hey, slimeball, leave her alone!" shouted a familiar voice. The Outer Senshi had arrived.  
  
"In the Name of Justice, and on the behalf of the Planet Uranus, We will destroy you!"  
  
"On behalf of the Planet Neptune, prepare to be vanquished!"  
  
"On the behalf of the Planet Pluto, and the Timestream, I will destroy you!"  
  
"On the behalf of Saturn, I Sailor Saturn will bring Silence and Death to all who oppose me!"  
  
Sailor Uranus aimed her attack at the human holding Jupiter.  
  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" and vaporized the creature, missing Jupiter by an inch.  
  
"Good timing," said Jupiter, gasping for air.  
  
"You're welcome," said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mars, behind you!" shouted Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Ok, take this fang boy! Mars Firebird Strike!"  
  
Serena/ Sailor Moon found herself surrounded by demons.  
  
*Here goes nothing* she thought.  
  
"Moon Sceptre, Elimination!" she cried, and a beam of pink light hit the demons, killing them instantly.  
  
Saffire had found Sailor Venus amongst the battle.  
  
"Hey bitch," he sneered, "Take this!" and he threw a beam of dark energy at Venus.  
  
"Hey dick," she smiled. "Catch this! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The two attacks met and cancelled each other out, causing damage however, to the school.  
  
Anne ran to Saffire and hissed, "My Mistress is your Mistress now, there is no time for revenge, not yet, anyway!"  
  
"Mercury, what are they?" asked Tuxedo Mask. The Scouts, all nine of them, had finally managed to fight a way to each other again.  
  
"I, I don't know," she stammered.  
  
Suddenly, Nephrite summoned a bubble of Negative energy around the group, trapping them.  
  
"See, was that really so hard?" crowed Sigma. "I mean how bad must you two have been, letting yourself be defeated by these Sailor Failures?"  
  
"Silence, Sigma," ordered Anne.  
  
"How do we kill them?" asked Vespen.  
  
"We don't, not yet, at least. Our Queen may have a use for them," said Anne.  
  
"Well if she doesn't can I have one? As long as they're a virgin they will make a good host for the spirit of my love," asked Vespen. The Scouts shuddered.  
  
"And my brother may still want Sailor Moon as his bride," added Saffire.  
  
"You mean he's, he's" began Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Alive? Yes he is," said Saffire with a grin.  
  
"But how? I mean, you couldn't have prevented his death by going into the Timestream, I would have known about it," said Sailor Pluto in disbelief.  
  
"Some of us don't need to go back in time to get who we want," said Jordan, an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Our liege is powerful enough to reawaken the dead," smirked Anne.  
  
Turning to Nephrite, she snapped, "Drain as much oxygen out of there as you can to make them unconscious, but not enough to kill them!"  
  
"How is it possible?" asked Amy.  
  
"What? That we lost?" asked Raye.  
  
"No, my Mini computer is telling me that, the people with fangs aren't breathing! They're dead!"  
  
"Actually, they're vampires," said Sigma, who had walked over to the bubble for closer inspection.  
  
"And I am a werewolf, Vespen is a Horned Hell Demon and Jordan is a Bounty Hunter."  
  
"And we're unstoppable," added Jordan.  
  
"Yeah, when Hell freezes over!" shouted a voice.  
  
Jordan and Sigma jerked their heads towards the voice.  
  
"You!" said Sigma, her voice full of loathing. She morphed back into her wolf form, and bared her fangs. 


	7. Enter Obsidian Stage Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Enter Obsidian, Stage Left.  
  
The Scouts looked up towards the voice.  
  
Eight forms stood there, standing side by side. "Who are they?" said Nephrite.  
  
"Obsidian," snarled Sigma, crouching in her wolf form.  
  
"The ever present thorn in our sides," snarled Anne.  
  
"Shame it isn't a stake through your black heart," said someone from the ranks of Obsidian.  
  
"Not everyone seems to know us, so let us introduce ourselves- we can sack our P.R agent later. I am Cosmos, the Angel of Time, and tonight, I'm gonna be kicking your ass," said Cosmos. She had a pair of pure white Angel wings sprouting from her back, and was wearing a pair of navy hotpants with small twisting clocks on it. She was also wearing a navy top that bared her mid riff and had a star set on it, surrounded by circular lines. Topping off her ensemble were a pair of thigh high white boots, with a black zigzag running down the centre of each boot.  
  
*I know her* thought Mercury, who then said to the other Scouts, "It's Charisma. Cosmos is Charisma."  
  
"I am Galaxia, the Spirit Princess, and you aren't gonna getaway with anything now that we're here to send you packing," said a young woman dressed in thigh high red boots with pink hearts decorating them. She too wore a pair of hotpants, this time red in colour, and a blue cross stitched onto it. She also wore a red top that again, showed her midriff, but had a large pink heart on its front. Hanging from her back was a short orange cape, which reached no further than her upper back. A flute was strapped to her leg, and a heart was tattooed upon her right cheek. She was wearing pink shades that hid her eyes, but Mercury knew that the girl was Jasmine.  
  
"I am Infernia, the Fire Maiden! Try playing with this match and you'll get turned into toast!" shouted the shortest, a girl with aqua green hair in a bun, but had some of it let down, falling to the girl's shoulders. Black fingerless gloves reached to her upper arms, and a flame coloured strapless top covered her chest. A yellow cape covered her upper back. Her toned stomach was on display, and a flame coloured mini skirt covered the upper part of her legs. She wore a mask over her eyes, and the mask looked like flames billowing from her eyes. Finally, the girl's thigh high boots were black, yellow, orange and red, and looked as if her legs were surrounded by fire. Mercury guessed that it was Hope- Infernia had the same attitude, and was the same height.  
  
"I am Polaris, the Mistress of the Night! Darkness holds no fear for me, and my power should make my foes quail in terror!" shouted the tallest female, who had long blonde hair complete with purple streaks. *Kalista* thought Mercury. She too wore a mask, which was pointed at the corners, and was varying shades of blue. Over her nose where the two sides met, there was a crescent moon, yellow that was orange at the tips, which was the same type of moon that adorned the foreheads of the Dark Moon Family. She was wearing a gypsy style top, baring her flat stomach, and has a small crescent moon upon it. She wore a dark purple mini skirt, and knee high blue boots that spiked at the top. On her hands were purple wrist length glove, which were also pointed at the ends. Finally, she had a long floor length midnight blue cape, again pointed at the ends.  
  
"And I am Skye, the Mistress of the Day, and when the Sun comes out, you're going down! And hell, even if it doesn't, we're gonna beat ya anyway, after all, we always do!" said the final female, the same height as Polaris. *Catalina, definitely* thought Mercury, looking at the girls long blonde hair. A pair of light blue butterfly wings came out from her back. She was wearing a sky blue crop top with black straps. A light blue skirt with white clouds upon it covered her streamlined legs. She wore azure blue high- heeled shoes, with a small cloud at the end of each shoe. A black choker with a lightning bolt was around her neck, and a mask that was white, with a cloud adorned with a bolt of lightning at its centre where both sides met, surrounded her bright blue eyes.  
  
"We are Obsidian!" the five shouted. "And we're gonna send you to oblivion!"  
  
Lee and Zabadws stepped forward, into the Scouts' line of view.  
  
"They aren't gonna do it alone either," said Lee grimly, dropping into a fighting stance, holding a wooden stake in his hand. Zabadws gripped a silver cross and a wooden stake also.  
  
Then Jacen walked forward and stood beside Cosmos, and the Scouts gasped. Although his upper body was as they remembered it, chestnut horses' legs now replaced his human legs.  
  
"A centaur," said Neptune. "They're just a myth, aren't they?" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly aware that the air in the bubble was being drained, Obsidian leapt into action.  
  
"Hey Nephrite," said Galaxia. "Did the Negaverse have gym classes? 'Cos if I were you, I'd pray that I was good at balancing," jumping high into the air, Galaxia waved her arms and the ground beneath Nephrites feet shook, and he fell. The bubble broke as soon as he hit the floor, and the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran free.  
  
"Cosmos!" screamed Sigma. "Die!" and she leapt towards her. Cosmos disappeared in a flash of white light, and reappeared behind her. "Missed me dog face!" she laughed at Sigma. "Let's see how good you are at begging," and with that she created a beam of light that hit Sigma full on, and pushed her to the other side of the school's yard.  
  
The forces of the Negaverse were in disarray.  
  
Lee and Zabadws were fighting vampires, standing back to back. Every other minute or so, Lee or Zabadws would drive a stake into the heart of one of the vampires, and the vile creature would explode in a haze of dust.  
  
Infernia aimed a low kick at one of the demons, and tripped it up. Then she created a cage of fire that surrounded the demon, and increased the intensity of the fire. The demon screamed but Infernia did not relent. Suddenly, the creature incinerated, leaving nothing behind but charred bones.  
  
Taking to the air, Infernia began throwing fireballs towards the werewolves, who yelped whenever she hit them.  
  
Jacen was armed with a stake, and he would never stray far from Cosmos, and would protect her, kicking down and then staking any vampires that got in her way.  
  
Meanwhile, Polaris and Skye were teaming up on the youma. Skye summoned a powerful wind that lifted the youma high into the air, and Polaris summoned bolts of lightning to strike them down.  
  
Stamping her foot, Anne hastily created another dark portal, and youma streamed out. "All vampires retreat immediately!" she ordered. Jordan held her sword menacingly, and lunged at Sailor Neptune, who just managed to dodge the blade.  
  
"Neptune!" screamed Sailor Uranus, and ran toward her.  
  
"You bitch," she said to Jordan. "You're gonna pay for that," and she lunged at Jordan with the Space Sword. The two weapons collided, and the two women were engaged in a ferocious sword fight.  
  
Saffire looked around the remains of the school. The attacks of the Scouts and Obsidian had weakened the troops greatly. Anne had recalled the vampires and had replaced them with youma. *More expendable," he thought inwardly. He caught a glimpse of Sailor Venus attacking a demon, and he rushed to confront her.  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!" screamed Venus, and a hail of light pelted the demon, hurting it. "Why don't these demon guys die on the first go?" she moaned.  
  
"Need a hand?" asked a familiar voice. Polaris floated next to Venus, and with a wave of her hand, icy cold wind circled the demon. She increased the coldness, and in a few minutes, the creature was nothing more than a gruesome ice statue.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Venus.  
  
"Venus, I believe we have a score to settle," said Saffire. He stood about a metre away from her, hatred reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Polaris.  
  
"Long story," sighed Venus.  
  
Then, the two girls were winded as Sailor Jupiter was flung into them.  
  
"Sorry," gasped Jupiter.  
  
"Give us a warning next time," said Polaris.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" said Sailor Pluto, aiming for a demon that was creeping up on Infernia.  
  
"Thanks, Pluto," said Infernia. "Now let me return the favour, duck!" and from her outstretched hand, a thin line of fire blazed towards a vampire behind Pluto.  
  
"That makes us even," said Pluto.  
  
"So it does," said Infernia, grinning.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" shouted Sailor Mercury. The vampire that had been pursuing her stopped, unable to see her in the mist the attack created.  
  
The creature stumbled forward, blindly, and was staked by Zabadws.  
  
"Amy," he said quietly. "Take this," and he handed her a stake.  
  
"So you know who I am then?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it was our intention to find the Scouts. We have information that you'll find useful. And, I'm guessing you know who Obsidian are, yes?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  
  
"Stay close, don't use your full range of attacks, and try not to get killed," he said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Round and round the werewolves go," sang Skye, as the small whirlwind she had created picked up werewolves and tossed them out randomly.  
  
"One by one they fall down low," she carried on.  
  
"Their girls are bitches but they act like whores,"  
  
"Standing on the corner by the high street stores," she finished.  
  
Sailor Mars stared at the girl.  
  
"Interesting, - Mars Fire Ignite! - song," she said.  
  
"Thanks," said Skye, and then she stopped the whirlwind. She grimaced as the werewolves fell to the floor. Mars watched them too.  
  
"Ouch," she commented, brushing back her raven hair.  
  
"Hell yeah," agreed Skye.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Who's leading them?" asked Sailor Moon. "Is Anne their leader?"  
  
Cosmos hovered a few feet off the ground.  
  
"If you mean of this attack, then, yeah, it's most likely Anne," she said.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Don't know," said Jacen. "If you're gonna try to kill her, good luck," he added.  
  
"Why?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"We've tried god knows how many times," said Cosmos. "And they've all failed."  
  
"Oh," said Sailor Moon.  
  
A large demon, not Vespen, this one was slightly smaller, leapt at Sailor Moon and Cosmos.  
  
The two girls let loose their attacks, Cosmos, the beam of light she had used before, and Sailor Moon,  
  
"Moon Sceptre, Elimination!"  
  
The demon crumbled into nothingness.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"We need to regroup," said Sigma to Nephrite, nursing her arm.  
  
"How can we? The only one of us that has access to the portals is Anne," he answered her. He moaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"That Galaxia really took the fight out of me," he said.  
  
"Everything was going so well until Obsidian showed up," grumbled Sigma.  
  
"Do you think we should find the others?" asked Nephrite.  
  
"Let's go. I ain't waiting for them, or even worse, Obsidian or the Sailor Shits to find me," and Sigma set off, holding her arm close to her body. Nephrite followed.  
  
"Vespen!" screamed Sigma. "Get over here now!"  
  
"What?" he asked, eyes darting around, making sure none of the Scouts or Obsidian were approaching.  
  
"Have you seen Anne? We need to get outta here fast!" said Sigma.  
  
"No, not since she ordered the vampires to retreat and replaced them with these youma," he answered. "You don't think she's left us here to die, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Would she Sigma?" said Nephrite.  
  
"Under any other circumstance, she would, but she's had orders not to leave any of us behind," said Sigma. "Where's Jordan?"  
  
"Fighting the one called Sailor Uranus," said Vespen.  
  
"And Saffire?"  
  
"Seeking the one called Venus, to get revenge," answered Vespen.  
  
"We have to find them, make sure they're alive, and then we need Anne or else we'll all die," said Sigma.  
  
"Should we split up?" asked Nephrite.  
  
"No, it'll be too easy for Obsidian and the Scouts to corner us," said Sigma.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Venus and Saffire were engaged in a vicious war of their own. Polaris did her best to help Venus by destroying anything that tried to attack her, but let Venus face Saffire alone.  
  
"This is for Emerald!" Saffire shouted, and shot a beam of pure negative energy towards Venus. There was no way she could dodge it in time.  
  
However, Polaris summoned a wind powerful enough to push Venus away from the beam, and also to divert the beam itself into a group of demons, who were vaporised.  
  
"Polaris, behind you!" screamed Venus. Polaris turned around and was kicked backwards by Anne.  
  
Anne stood over Polaris, smiling.  
  
"I've waited for a moment like this ever since I first saw Obsidian rise again," she said. She raised her sword, but before she could kill Polaris, Saffire stopped her.  
  
"What?!?" said Anne.  
  
"Don't kill her, she knows Prince Diamond, and anyway our orders were to take them alive if possible," said Saffire.  
  
"Our orders were to take them dead or alive, and in this case I feel that it's impossible. And remember, your brother is also working for our ruler, not the other way round," hissed Anne.  
  
"I don't know anyone called Diamond, or even a Prince, but if you don't wanna kill me, that's fine by me! On the other hand, I don't really give a damn whether I hurt you or not," said Polaris, who kicked Anne's legs and made her fall.  
  
Venus ran to help her up, and then the two stood side by side.  
  
"Anne! Saffire!" shouted Sigma.  
  
The two looked at each other, then Anne said, "We will deal with them another time, let's go!"  
  
The two ran towards Sigma, Nephrite and Vespen.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"What?" demanded Anne.  
  
"We need to get outta here!" said Sigma.  
  
"Unless you really want all of us to die," added Nephrite.  
  
"Fine," said Anne. "Get Jordan."  
  
"We can't," answered Nephrite. "She's fighting Sailor Uranus."  
  
"She'll come when I'm through with her," said Anne. Anne closed her eyes, and telepathically ordered Jordan to find her other compatriots.  
  
"How can she do that?" asked Nephrite.  
  
"All vampires have limited telepathic powers, some can even wipe peoples' memories," said Sigma. "And they can change into bats, wolves and mist at will. Still don't like the sunshine though," she smirked.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Jordan parried another of Sailor Uranus's blows, then she spun around and leapt away.  
  
"We'll finish this next time," she called back.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Yes Anne?" Jordan asked.  
  
"We're leaving, now," said Anne.  
  
Anne opened another portal, and motioned for the others to go through it. Looking behind her before she stepped through, she issued an order of retreat for the werewolves and demons. She commanded the youma to attack. *After all, no one will miss them,* she thought, and then she walked through the portal, followed by werewolves and demons.  
  
When the last one stepped through, the portal closed, leaving the youma to face certain death.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"C'mon, there's only youma left!" shouted Sailor Moon, rallying the Scouts.  
  
They regrouped as did Obsidian, and demolished the rest of the youma within several minutes.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The last youma died at the hands of Sailor Jupiter. Then, the Scouts and Obsidian detransformed, and Jacen resumed his human appearance then they stood in silence, for a few moments.  
  
"We have some explaining to do," said Zabadws, breaking the awkward atmosphere.  
  
"Come back to the Temple," said Raye. "You can all stay there tonight, including you guys," she said to the Scouts.  
  
They walked quietly, leaving the school behind.  
  
"Guess we won't have school tomorrow," said Serena.  
  
"Guess not," agreed Lita.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
From a distance, the man watched, his face hidden by shadows. He smiled, and left for his hotel. 


	8. Explanations and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Explanations and Plans.  
  
The large group, the Scouts and Obsidian combined, arrived at the Temple in hardly anytime at all.  
  
Raye invited everyone inside, and began making phone calls on everyone's behalf.  
  
Then she called Chad and told him to get the guest rooms ready, and to fetch blankets and pillows for those who would have to sleep on the floor.  
  
The group sat down in the sitting room and waited expectantly for someone to begin explaining.  
  
"So, who's gonna explain it to us then?" asked Serena finally.  
  
Charisma coughed and pointed at Zabadws. The rest of Obsidian also pointed at Zabadws. He sighed, then shrugged his shoulders, giving in to them.  
  
"It's a long story," he began.  
  
"We don't have that much time," said Amy.  
  
"Well, the story of Obsidian begins just after the destruction of the Silver Millennium. However, that is the very first incarnation of Obsidian, and you're probably wondering about the current ones. We came here, to Tokyo, to find you. Our reason? Ask Jasmine, she's the one who had the vision," he said.  
  
The group looked at Jasmine expectantly.  
  
"Well, out of Obsidian, I'm the psychic one. I have telepathic and telekinetic powers, I can also shape shift into any animal I want, and I can manipulate the earth. I also have visions. Zabadws tells me that they come from Higher Forces trying to tell me something, and they hurt like hell when they happen. One of the latest visions I had was about you, the Sailor Scouts. You were going to be in trouble, the type of trouble Obsidian know how to deal with. So, when our schools announced the exchange program, we knew it was our fate to come to Tokyo, to help you."  
  
"So we did," said Lee.  
  
"So what are you meant to be helping us against? The Negaverse? Been there done that," said Serena.  
  
"Got the t-shirt," said Mina.  
  
"But you haven't faced who's in charge of them now. We have," said Charisma. "So who is in charge?" asked Amara.  
  
"Her name is Celeste," said Zabadws.  
  
"And she's an Angel. Or at least, she was an Angel," said Catalina.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"An angel?" asked Lita. "Aren't angels meant to be the good guys?"  
  
"Not when they're Fallen Angels," said Kalista. "Which, Celeste is."  
  
"You could say that she's a goddess of evil. Her usual base of operations is Fairview Valley, and Obsidian have been trying to stop her for quite some time now," said Zabadws.  
  
"She was responsible for enslaving my people," said Jacen sadly. "She brainwashed my sister, made her a killer. Now we've reversed the brainwashing, she blames herself for everything Celeste made her do."  
  
"I didn't even know centaurs really existed," said Amy.  
  
"The same goes for werewolves and vampires," added Raye.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing we showed up when we did," said Hope. "Or else, you'd have been in her realm right now."  
  
"And the stuff that happens there is the stuff that even nightmares are scared of," said Kalista.  
  
"You've been there?" asked Darien.  
  
"We've been there, only a coupla times. It wasn't nice. At all," said Charisma, who shuddered at the thought of Celeste's Realm.  
  
"So, how did Obsidian come to be? You said that the first incarnations were made just after the Silver Millennium. Who were they?" asked Amy.  
  
"And did they actually exist in the Silver Millennium?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, the people who would later become the very first Obsidian did exist in the Silver Millennium, and they were formed several years after its destruction," said Zabadws.  
  
"Perhaps Luna and Artemis remember them," he added.  
  
"You know that we exist?" asked Luna.  
  
"A talking cat?!" exclaimed Catalina.  
  
"Yes Cat," said Zabadws.  
  
"Hey I can talk too," said Artemis.  
  
"TWO TALKING CATS???" said Catalina again.  
  
"Cat, you fight vampires, werewolves, demons and the like for a living, and talking cats surprise you?" said Kalista.  
  
"Good point," said Catalina in a small voice.  
  
"Perhaps we will Zabadws," said Luna. "But you'll have to tell us the full story, or else we may never remember them."  
  
"Well, the Silver Millennium was a time of happiness and peace. There was life on all the planets, and the Moon of the Earth. However, one planet did not have peace. Earth ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Earth was the home of many creatures. Humans were the most populated species, but they were joined on the planet by centaurs, felinaurs, Elves, Elementals, Sprites, Angels and many others.  
  
There were three main Kingdoms upon the Earth.  
  
There was the Earth Kingdom, ruled by King Terra and Queen Marissa. They had a son, Endymion, who was their pride and joy.  
  
Their court was fair and just, and many races felt that Terra was one of the greatest Kings that had ever walked upon Earth. Indeed, anyone could become a member of his Kingdom, regardless of their race. As a result, his courts were always an affair of mixed race.  
  
There was the Jade Kingdom, ruled by the Elves. King Dryad and Queen Menthyl ruled it. They had a single daughter, Princess Galaxia. The Elves were taller than humans and their grace and beauty was legendary. They had mysterious healing powers, and some, it was said were psychic.  
  
Their Kingdom was one with nature. The Elves, whilst not actually hating the Earth Kingdom itself, detested the way that they used and abused the planet, and as such, tried not to meddle in their affairs too much.  
  
The final superpower of the time was called the Myst Realm. Emperor Fenix and Empress Oracene, who was rumoured to use dark magic, ruled it. They had two daughters, twins. The Sovereign Polaris took after her mother, and her sister, the Sovereign Skye, was more like their father.  
  
They were Sprites, humanoids with wings as light as gossamer, and which looked like the wings of butterflies. They were able to change their size at will, either being the size of a normal human, or being as small as a mouse. When human sized, their wings would disappear.  
  
There was a great deal of mistrust between the Superpowers. The Jade Kingdom tried to maintain peace between the Earth Kingdom and the Myst Realm, and for a small space of time, there really was peace upon Earth.  
  
However, the rulers of the Superpowers perceived a growing evil that would consume all life upon the Planets, and set aside their differences to defend their planet.  
  
The heirs of the rulers would be sent to the Moon Kingdom for protection. Accompanying the Prince Endymion would be two of his parents most trusted subjects, the Angel of Time, Cosmos, who had been the first person to alert the Earth Kingdom of the evil, and Infernia, the Fire Maiden, who had suggested that the heirs be moved from Earth. She was a fire elemental, able to switch between her true flame form and the form of a human.  
  
Princess Galaxia would also be under the protection of the Earth Kingdom, but Empress Oracene demanded that her daughters would be under the protection of the Moon Guard, and not the subjects of the Earth Kingdom, so great was her hatred.  
  
Before they left for the Moon Kingdom, tragedy struck the Jade Kingdom. Queen Menthyl was killed, poisoned by an arrow, and not even the skill of her own people could save her.  
  
So it was in mourning that Princess Galaxia left.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
When they arrived at the Moon Kingdom, they found that they were not the only children of royalty there. The Kings and Queens of the other Planetary Kingdoms had also sent their children there.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled warmly at the new arrivals. "Welcome, my dears, to the Moon Kingdom," she said.  
  
Her daughter, Princess Serenity, curtsied and smiled. "This is my daughter Serenity," smiled the Queen.  
  
Prince Endymion bowed to them, his black fringe swooping in front of his dark blue eyes.  
  
"It is an honour to be here," he said. "And in the company of such pleasant hosts."  
  
Cosmos and Infernia curtsied, Cosmos having some trouble due to her wings.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty, for helping our Kingdom in a time of such terrible need," said Cosmos.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty, please, if we can aid you in our stay here, please, do not hesitate to ask," said Infernia.  
  
Princess Galaxia curtsied, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Your Majesty, thank you for letting me stay here, and in a time of trouble too," she said. The Queen reminded her of her own mother, regal and beautiful.  
  
"My child," began the Queen. "If you wish to talk my door is always open," she said.  
  
Galaxia nodded her thanks, and the two Sovereigns stepped forward. They curtsied, and Polaris spoke.  
  
"Your Majesty, we thank you for your help and you honour us both with your presence."  
  
Skye continued.  
  
"On behalf of the Myst Realm, we offer you our services should you ever require help in another time as difficult as this age now is."  
  
The Queen nodded, then addressed the whole of the arrivals.  
  
"It is an honour to help each of you, and whilst you are here, I hope your stay will be an experience for you all. Unfortunately, I cannot be with you every minute of every day, and if I were, I doubt if you would enjoy it. My daughter Serenity will make sure that everything is acceptable to you. If your require anything, please ask myself, my daughter, or one of my advisors, Luna and Artemis."  
  
Turning to her daughter, she said "Serenity, why don't you introduce our guests to the other princesses?"  
  
"Yes mother," answered Serenity.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
That night, there was a ball being thrown in order to celebrate the latest arrivals.  
  
"Do you have things to wear?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Yes," answered the arrivals.  
  
"Alright then, I'd better get changed myself, I'll see you at the ball," said Serenity, and off she went.  
  
The rest of them departed, heading for their chambers to get ready.  
  
As she walked, Princess Galaxia met Princess Raye of Mars. She began talking to her, and they found that they had a great deal in common. The two had recently lost their mothers, both were psychic to some extent and the two of them were missing home greatly.  
  
"I cannot wait for this ghastly war to end," said Raye.  
  
"I know how you feel, Princess. I wish to return home, although the Moon Kingdom is a beautiful place, it just isn't home," answered Galaxia.  
  
The Princess of Mars sighed. "If only." she said quietly.  
  
Two men and a woman passed them by, and the two princesses noted little of them, save that one of the men had shoulder length white hair, and the other had dark blue hair. Of the woman, they noted that she had long green hair, and was carrying a fan.  
  
"We should prepare for the ball," said Galaxia. "I will meet you there, yes?"  
  
"Of course," said Raye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{The Present}  
  
"So what happened then?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't think you need to know anymore right now," said Zabadws. "Artemis, Luna, do you remember them now?"  
  
"I think so," said Artemis.  
  
"I remember them now," said Luna. "And you're right, they don't need to know any more right now," she added.  
  
"But there are things we do need to sort out," said Artemis.  
  
"Like?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, after the fight at the school, I don't think you guys will be going back there anytime soon," said Artemis.  
  
"And you will all have to train if you're going to stand a chance against Celeste's forces," said Zabadws.  
  
"It's a pity that the Scouts and Obsidian can't stay in one place, instead of splitting up," said Luna.  
  
"Perhaps we can," said Michelle.  
  
"How?" asked Luna.  
  
"Well, Amara and I have our own apartment, and Trista has her own place too," she said, looking around the group.  
  
"And I've got my place," added Lita.  
  
"All we'd have to do is decide where to stay and convince your parents," said Charisma.  
  
"What about Jasmine and Lee?" asked Serena. "The rest of you are staying with Scouts, but you two aren't."  
  
"I'm sure I can convince them," said Jasmine smiling. "After all, what's the point of having psychic powers if you don't use 'em," she added.  
  
"And Jacen and myself were staying at a hotel anyway," said Zabadws.  
  
"It'll be easy for us to cancel our rooms," said Jacen.  
  
"So, where are we gonna stay?" asked Mina.  
  
"Lita's, Trista's or with Amara and Michelle?" she said.  
  
"Who's got the most room?" asked Darien.  
  
"Well, we've got just one spare bedroom," said Amara.  
  
"Same here," said Trista.  
  
"I've got two spare bedrooms, and everything's on the same floor," said Lita.  
  
"What floor are you on?" asked Charisma.  
  
"The one just below the top floor," said Lita.  
  
"Any neighbours?" asked Zabadws.  
  
"Nope, one's on holiday for a month, and the other just moved out, she's trying to sell the apartment," said Lita.  
  
"Would you be able to get hold of the keys to the empty apartment?" asked Zabadws.  
  
"I already have them, I told her I'd make sure the place was clean so she could sell it quicker," said Lita.  
  
"Okay," said Luna. "All in favour of going to Lita's?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, at least that's decided," said Luna.  
  
"All we need to do now is convince everyone," said Raye.  
  
"That can wait till morning," said Luna. "We should all try to grab some sleep while we still can." 


	9. Operation: Lita's Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Operation: Lita's Apartment.  
  
Morning broke early, and at the first crack of light, Raye woke up. To her surprise, she found that Trista, Darien, Luna and Zabadws were already awake.  
  
"Good morning, Raye," they greeted her.  
  
"You too," she answered.  
  
"I've already cancelled mine and Jacen's hotel rooms," said Zabadws. Raye looked over to where Jacen was sleeping, his arm wrapped around Charisma.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake them up?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yes we should," said Luna. "After all, we'll have to tell everyone's parents sooner or later."  
  
"And it may as well be sooner," agreed Darien.  
  
They went around, shaking people awake, but Serena didn't want to get up.  
  
"C'mon Meatball Head," said Darien gently. "Rise and shine," he said.  
  
"I will rise, but I refuse to shine," said Serena grumpily.  
  
They got dressed, and Lita began making breakfast for everyone. She made toast, waffles, pancakes and even a full English breakfast for a ravenous Serena.  
  
Raye switched on a TV set. The breakfast news was on, and the wreck of the school was the top story.  
  
"Police say that no witnesses have come forward," said the reporter. "They suspect a local gang to be behind this mindless attack," she continued.  
  
"If only they knew the truth," said Kalista. "Then their world of false securities would be a whole lot scarier."  
  
"Quite," said Zabadws.  
  
"Perhaps we should start making the phone calls now?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Ok, I'll go first, said Mina. "After all, I don't have an exchange student."  
  
She got up and walked over to the phone, and dialled her house number.  
  
"Hi mom," she said. "Listen, is it ok if I stay with Lita for the next few days?" she asked. "We've got a project to do for school, and it'd be easier if we were in the same place."  
  
There was a pause, as Mina's mother spoke, and Mina broke into a smile.  
  
"Ok mom, thanks, love ya!" and she put the receiver down.  
  
"Well?" asked Luna.  
  
"Would you believe it, they're going on a cruise this week! I completely forgot, and I was meant to be staying with an aunt, but they've said I can stay with Lita," she beamed.  
  
"One down, four to go," said Lee.  
  
"I'll go next," said Amy. A few minutes later, she confirmed her success. "My mother's going to a medical conference," she said. "So she said its fine for Charisma and I to stay with Lita, as long as Lita doesn't mind," she said.  
  
"Hey, I don't," said Lita.  
  
"Okay, my turn," said Serena.  
  
She dialled the number. Her mother answered. "Yes mom, it'll be fine, no wild parties, no alcohol and no drugs," she said. "And I'll make sure Kal and Cat are fine," she reassured her mother.  
  
She turned to the others and mouthed "its ok," to them.  
  
Amy smiled; everything was coming together.  
  
"Ok, now it's our turn," said Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine dialled Molly's number, and began talking.  
  
"Molly, hi, it's Jasmine. I'm sorry about last night, but something came up. Is it alright if I stay with Lita for a few days? It's just that, well, this attack on the school's got me worried, and I wanna be with my friends- even Hope's spooked by it."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Really? It's ok? Thanks Molly, you're a gem! Bye now, I'll call to get my stuff later," she said, and hung up.  
  
"My go," said Lee, kissing Jasmine on the cheek as she handed him the receiver.  
  
"Hi, is Melvin there please? It's Lee," he said. "He isn't? Ok, Mrs Gurio? Can I ask a favour of you? Is it ok if I stay with Lita, after the attack at the school, well y'know." he trailed off, and Melvin's mother began talking.  
  
After five minutes, Lee finally hung up the receiver.  
  
"Well?" asked Zabadws.  
  
"It's a go," smiled Lee.  
  
"Thank God for that," said Jasmine.  
  
Then, Darien took the Scouts and Obsidian to the various homes and hotel in order for them to get their things. He left his house until last, and then they arrived at Lita's apartment.  
  
"Where do we begin?" asked Zabadws.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Amy.  
  
"You need to know the basics of vampires before you fight them; it's the same for werewolves too," he explained.  
  
"Well, I guess you'd better tell us then," said Amy.  
  
The Scouts sat down around Zabadws, who began explaining what vampires could and couldn't do, and also what werewolves could do.  
  
"Werewolves must turn into wolves on the nights before and after a full moon, as well as the actual night of the full moon," he said. "They can also take on their wolf form whenever they choose."  
  
The Scouts and Obsidian began swapping stories of past battles, and Mina suddenly remembered something that had been lurking at the back of her mind all day.  
  
"That guy!" she blurted out when everyone sat down for dinner. They stared at her blankly.  
  
"Mina, now isn't the time to be daydreaming about a boy," scolded Luna.  
  
"I'm not! Although that wouldn't be such a bad idea.," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Amara, puzzled.  
  
"The day before yesterday," she said. (AN: she's on about the events in chapter five, Meeting of Thoughts)  
  
"What about it?" asked Luna.  
  
"The guy who came to the Temple," she said.  
  
"Oh the smooth one, 'I'll see you lovely ladies around'? Is that who you mean?" asked Amara.  
  
"Yeah him," said Mina.  
  
"Oh him, he was cute!" said Lita.  
  
"Well, what about him?" asked Serena.  
  
"What was his name? And where did he say he came from?" she said.  
  
"Jack," said Hotaru. "From Fairview," she added.  
  
"What was his last name?" asked Kalista, looking worried.  
  
"He didn't say," said Raye.  
  
"You know him?" asked Amy.  
  
"What did he look like?" asked Kalista again.  
  
"Tall, cute, really dark blue eyes, blonde/brown hair, quite short," said Lita.  
  
"Wearing dark clothes?" asked Charisma.  
  
"Yeah," said Lita nodding.  
  
"He's my ex," said Kalista.  
  
"Oh," said Lita.  
  
"Did you invite him in?" asked Zabadws.  
  
"Yeah," said Raye. "He wanted to find somewhere to stay before the sun came up, said he wanted to sleep," she carried on. "Why?"  
  
Kalista sighed loudly, and then said, "He's a vampire."  
  
"What?" asked Raye.  
  
"He's a vampire," said Kalista again.  
  
"Since when? Was it recently he became one?" asked Amy.  
  
"He's one hundred and twenty six. What do you think?" said Kalista sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, right," said Raye awkwardly.  
  
"I thought Obsidian were meant to kill vampires?" said Mina.  
  
"We do," said Catalina.  
  
"Just not him," added Jasmine.  
  
"Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"Other than the obvious reason, he helped us out before," said Charisma.  
  
"He saved my life before," said Catalina.  
  
"So he's a good, cuddly vampire then?" asked Lita hopefully.  
  
"As far as most vamps go, yeah he is," said Lee.  
  
"So that's ok then?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. He's also Anne's ex," said Lee.  
  
"So that's why she hates you so much Kal," said Mina.  
  
Hope just stared at her.  
  
"Gee, ya think?" she said.  
  
"Well, he doesn't know we're with Lita now, so everything should be ok. We can just finish off our work here, then go back to Fairview," said Jasmine, looking at Kalista with worry reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and then he can just go away and never come back," added Kalista.  
  
"I wish .," said Catalina quietly.  
  
"C'mon, let's eat or else all the food will go cold," said Lita, changing the subject.  
  
The group settled down and began eating, save Zabadws.  
  
"Don't you eat?" asked Raye.  
  
"Well, no I don't," he answered. "I'm an android."  
  
"Oh," said Raye.  
  
"It looks delicious though," he said to Lita.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Tomorrow, we really should set up a watch of some sort, to make sure that they don't catch us off guard," said Zabadws.  
  
"I agree," said Luna.  
  
"Couldn't this wait until after food?" said Artemis, speaking with his mouth full.  
  
"Artemis," sighed Luna.  
  
"Well, all I'm saying is that, right now, the Scouts and Obsidian have some time to relax, and they should make good use of it, after all, when will they get another chance to relax after today?" he said.  
  
"He does have a point," said Zabadws.  
  
"Oh all right, I give in," said Luna.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Short chapter, sorry! The next couple will be longer. I hope. Anyway, R&R please!!! 


	10. Dreams of Times Gone By

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has no internet access) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Dreams of Times Gone By  
  
"Wakey, Wakey, Sleepyhead!" said Lita cheerfully to Serena.  
  
Serena moaned and turned over, determined to sleep until twelve o'clock, like she always did on weekends.  
  
"No way Meatball Head! If I have to get up now, so do you!" said Raye, and she poured a glass of ice-cold water over Serena.  
  
Serena let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Serena!" shrieked Raye, almost as loudly.  
  
Darien rushed over to Serena's side, concern etched on his face. When he realised what Raye had done, he burst into laughter, Lita and Mina joining him.  
  
"Who died?" asked Charisma sleepily.  
  
"Raye, how could you!" screamed Serena.  
  
"How could I what? It's not my fault you're so lazy!" shouted Raye.  
  
"Ooh, you insidious little twerp," said Serena.  
  
"Insidious? I'm impressed, who taught you that one? They don't usually come in the 'I can read' book series," she snapped.  
  
The Outer Scouts and the remainder of Obsidian who had stayed in the neighbouring apartment walked in, still in their nightclothes.  
  
"Perhaps it never occurred to you, Miss Snobby, that I am capable of using long words!" screamed Serena.  
  
"Snobby? Me? Hah! At least I'm not so wrapped up in my own little world that danger isn't an alien word!" said Raye.  
  
"You think I don't know what danger is? Raye, for the past two and a half years, I've worked my ass off trying to protect Earth from danger!"  
  
"Yeah, but who does the Press give all the credit to? Sailor Moon, never mind there are eight far more competent Sailors providing back up for Sailor Ditz!"  
  
"Sailor Ditz? You've always wanted to be the leader, admit it, you're jealous!"  
  
"Guys, perhaps you should calm down," said Charisma.  
  
"Stay out of it!" snapped Raye.  
  
"Yeah, this is a Scout thing!" added Serena.  
  
"A Scout thing? Or just a Serena and Raye acting like babies thing?" said Kalista angrily.  
  
"You can't treat Charisma like dirt just because she tried to stop you two saying stuff everyone knows you're going to regret," said Lee.  
  
Serena and Raye stepped back, and realised that they were the centre of attention. They turned red, and stared down at the floor.  
  
"C'mon Serena, did that little bit of water really hurt so much?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"No," she muttered. Facing Charisma, she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"Me either," said Raye. "And I'm sorry Serena, for all the nasty things I said to you."  
  
"It's me who should be sorry, I over-reacted Raye," and Serena hugged Raye, then Charisma, as her way of saying sorry.  
  
"Thank goodness the two of you came to your senses," said Luna, relieved.  
  
"Perhaps you should all get dressed now," said Artemis, and the group looked down at themselves. There were still in their nightclothes, and everyone began blushing furiously.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"So, what's our next move?" asked Trista, pouring tea for the others.  
  
"Well, we've got two options," said Charisma.  
  
"We wait for them to strike first," said Catalina.  
  
"Or we get our retaliation in before they do," said Kalista.  
  
"Hey, we could have three options if Jazz has a vision," said Lee.  
  
"Well, I hope I don't," said Jasmine.  
  
"I'm in favour of waiting for them to make their move," said Amy. Serena, Raye, Trista, Mina, Michelle and Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should attack them," said Amara. "That way, we'll have the element of surprise."  
  
"Yeah, and it beats waiting around for someone to get hurt," added Lita.  
  
Hope opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then spoke anyway.  
  
"Well, if we can't decide what to do, why don't we have, like, a nightly patrol? That way, we'll know if they're gonna attack, and we can stop 'em before they do," she said.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Luna.  
  
"It's what we do back in Fairview," said Hope.  
  
"'Cept it's usually Zabadws and Jacen doing the patrolling if we have like a test or something in school," said Catalina.  
  
"But hey! Their school got wrecked by Anne and co. so, we can all go patrolling," said Charisma.  
  
"But we're still gonna have to split up," said Kalista.  
  
"Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"We can cover more ground that way," said Jasmine.  
  
"Oh, right. So, when are we gonna patrol?" she asked.  
  
"Night time," said Hope. "Celeste's followers tend to be of the nocturnal variety," she added.  
  
"So we should try to organise ourselves into groups now, and figure out where we'll be patrolling, right?" said Lita.  
  
"Got it in one," smiled Hope.  
  
"Well, there's nine Scouts, and Darien, so that's ten. And myself and Artemis, twelve. Obsidian, there's five, and then Jacen, Lee and Zabadws that's eight. So altogether there's twenty of us," said Luna, doing a head count.  
  
"So we could have four groups of five; or five groups of four," said Zabadws.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Darien.  
  
"True, but splitting into anything else would leave us spread too thinly, and any more, and we wouldn't cover as much ground," said Zabadws.  
  
"True enough," agreed Darien.  
  
"We should try to have a Scout in each group, that way if anyone gets into trouble, they can use their communicators to get help," said Luna.  
  
"Okay," said Zabadws. "Although, I'm sure Jazz could've telepathically told us if anyone was in trouble," he added.  
  
"So how's about we have in the first group; myself, Serena, Jacen and Charisma?" asked Darien. The people (and centaur) who he named all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"And then we could have Amy, Kal, Luna and myself in the next," said Zabadws. No one objected to that.  
  
"Then in the next, me, Mina, Lita and Hope," said Artemis. The girls seemed happy enough with their group.  
  
"How about Catalina, Amara, Michelle and myself?" asked Trista.  
  
Catalina nodded then said, "Call me Cat, please Trista. It really makes me feel less homesick."  
  
"Okay, Cat," said Trista smiling at the blonde.  
  
"So that leaves me, Lee, Raye and Hotaru," said Jasmine.  
  
"Everyone happy with their group?" asked Artemis.  
  
The groups nodded.  
  
"So, where are we gonna patrol?" asked Charisma.  
  
"Well, the school is the obvious place," said Zabadws. "And perhaps the Cherry Hill Temple, if we're being watched."  
  
"We'll take the Temple," said Raye. "After all, it is my home," she added.  
  
"We should watch the local hospital, 'cos, remember a few months ago, the bloodsuckers were stealing blood from there?" said Kalista.  
  
"Yeah," said Hope, disgust in her voice.  
  
"Do you wanna take it?" asked Charisma. Hope looked to the others in her group who nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Can we take the school?" asked Serena. No one objected, and Luna looked amazed.  
  
"Serena actually wanting to go to school?" she said, laughing a little.  
  
"Hey, it's closed, so why not?" Serena smiled.  
  
"One of the groups should check out a graveyard," said Zabadws.  
  
"Why?" asked Amara.  
  
"The vamps' could have been recruiting while we've been here- better to kill them before they kill anyone else," said Kalista.  
  
"Your group can have the graveyard," said Michelle quickly. Trista stared at her.  
  
"You think I'm going to swan around waiting to be bitten in a mouldy old graveyard?" said Michelle.  
  
"So where is our group going to patrol?" asked Trista.  
  
"What nightclubs are around here?" asked Zabadws. "Whatever the largest one is, patrol the streets and alleys around it. Nightclubs are the favourite hunting grounds for vampires and werewolves," he said.  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me," said Michelle.  
  
Turning to Amara, Catalina asked, "What IS the largest nightclub around here anyway?"  
  
Amara sighed, then said, "The Signs club. Really, you can't miss that place, it's huge."  
  
"Do we get to go in?" asked Cat again.  
  
"NO!" said Zabadws. "You aren't here to play Cat, you're here to stop evil," he added.  
  
"Spoil my fun," muttered Cat.  
  
"Come on, everyone, start training, you've got a long night ahead of you," said Luna.  
  
After five hours of solid training, the group took an afternoon siesta.  
  
"We deserve it," said Serena, "You can wake us up when it's time to go," she added.  
  
As the group drifted off to sleep, Zabadws spoke quietly with the two cats.  
  
"Perhaps now, we can let them see what happened in the Silver Millennium, not just tell them," he said.  
  
Luna and Artemis nodded, and the crescent moons on their foreheads began glowing as they let the memories enter the minds of the Scouts and Obsidian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Flashback/Dream}  
  
The Ball was about to begin, and the excitement in the air was almost tangible.  
  
The Main Hall of the Moon Palace, the Hall of Serenity, had been decorated lavishly. Roses from all nine planets were placed on every table. Elegant silk curtains adorned the French Doors that led out onto the balconies. A red carpet strewn with rose petals covered the floor.  
  
An orchestra tuned their instruments, going through a final practice run before the event itself. Servants from all eleven kingdoms rushed around, making last minute adjustments to various things that they felt would displease their rulers.  
  
Luna and Artemis did a final sweep of the grounds then left, going in search of their Queen and Princess. The guests who had been invited arrived, milling about, waiting not only for the monarchy of the Moon to arrive, but also for the monarchy of all the Planets.  
  
A lone trumpet sounded, and the crowd became still and silent, waiting with bated breath. Luna and Artemis appeared, ready to announce the arrivals.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen and fellow members of the Royal Courts," began Artemis. "It is my great pleasure to announce Queen Serenity," and the crowd burst into applause as the Queen walked alone, towards her throne, which had been placed in the Hall earlier.  
  
"May I have the great honour to announce Princess Serenity, my Lords and ladies," said Luna grandly.  
  
Serenity followed her mother, also walking alone. Her gown was pure white, and had a glow to it, like moonshine. Upon her golden hair was a gold tiara, set with a diamond from the Moon. Her eyes glowed with happiness and a beauty that came from deep inside her; from her purest of souls.  
  
"May I present to you the future King of the Earth Kingdom, Prince Endymion," said Artemis.  
  
Endymion walked forwards grandly, his head held high. As he walked, his long cape fluttered behind him. He was wearing a sword, set with diamonds from the Earth. He bowed low before the seated Queen and Princess, and kissed the hand of both mother and daughter.  
  
"The Lady Cosmos, guardian to the Prince," said Luna.  
  
Cosmos walked slowly, and she like Serenity was clothed in white. Her gown shimmered in the light of the Moon, and her long purple hair hung loose, falling to her lower back. A star was embroidered upon the front of her gown, and in her hair was a tiara of gold and silver, woven together magically. Her wings were as white a freshly fallen snow, and many of the court gazed at the Angel in wonder.  
  
"And the Lady Infernia, guardian to the Prince," said Luna.  
  
Infernia strode forward, and many of the crowd who couldn't see her thought that she had arrived in her elemental form. However, she was wearing a gown that was red, yellow and orange, and the colours of the silk gown blended so well that it looked as though she was clothed in flames. She had worn her hair loose, and it hung above her shoulders in tight aqua ringlets.  
  
Cosmos and Infernia bowed to their Prince, who had seated himself next to the Queen, then they bowed to the Moon monarchs.  
  
"My Lords and ladies of the Court, may I present Princess Amy of Mercury," said Artemis.  
  
The shy blue haired Mercurian walked towards the Queen. She was blushing at the attention she was receiving, and the look suited her face. The sea blue gown she wore floated about her, and she walked daintily. Upon her short blue hair was a sliver tiara, set with a sapphire stone. She bowed to her hosts, and fellow royalty, then took her seat on the high table, alongside Cosmos.  
  
"Her royal highness, Princess Raye of Mars," announced Luna.  
  
The raven haired beauty walked up towards the thrones. Her porcelain skin contrasted with her hair, and the figure hugging red gown she wore drew gasps of approval from the assembled crowd. She flashed a smile from her ruby red lips, and bowed low before the Queen, her golden tiara with its ruby stone glistening in the light.  
  
"Her royal highness, Princess Lita of Jupiter," said Artemis.  
  
The Princess walked up, head held nobly. She was wearing a hunter green gown that had a split up to the top of her right thigh, and around her shoulders was a transparent pashmina, in a lighter shade of green. Her brown hair was piled up on to of her head, with several wispy strands let loose. Upon her head was a gold tiara with an emerald stone. She bowed, then took her place beside Infernia.  
  
"Her royal highness, Princess Mina of Venus," announced Luna.  
  
The Princess of Venus walked forward elegantly. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her as she walked, as did the train of her golden dress. She was wearing a choker set with topaz stones that matched the stone set in her gold tiara. Smiling, she bowed to the Queen and Princess, then took her place next to the Princess of Jupiter.  
  
"Lords and Ladies of the Court, Princess Galaxia of the Jade Kingdom," said Artemis.  
  
The Elf Princess walked forward, a white gown with green detail at the sleeves, waist and bottom of the gown. Her long brown hair was plaited, and fell to her lower back. Pearls were dotted in her hair, and her tiara was silvery-blue, and had a garnet stone shaped like a heart set in it. She bowed low before the Queen, and smiled as she was seated next to Princess Raye, her friend.  
  
"May I present Princess Amara of Uranus," said Luna.  
  
Princess Amara strode forward, her long navy gown floating around her. She wore navy gloves that stretched as far as her shoulders, and a gold medallion was hanging around her neck. An amber gemstone was set in her golden tiara, and her sandy blonde hair was cut shorter than Princess Amy's. She bowed low, and then sat next to Princess Mina.  
  
"Princess Michelle of Neptune," said Artemis.  
  
Princess Michelle walked forward regally. She was wearing an off the shoulder marine blue dress and a sea green pashmina. Her aqua green hair was curled, and her silver tiara had a single stone of aquamarine set in it. Smiling at the Princess of Uranus, she bowed to the Queen and her daughter, then was seated next to Princess Amara.  
  
"It is my honour to present Princess Hotaru of Saturn," said Luna.  
  
The youngest of the Princesses walked forward meekly. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress which was deep purple in colour, and that reached to the floor. Long gloves reached up to her elbows, made from the same purple silk. Her onyx hair had also been put up, and the wispy tendrils that hung down had been curled. A silver tiara with a fluorite stone was perched upon her head. She bowed, then sat next to Princess Michelle.  
  
"Lords and ladies, Princess Trista of Pluto," announced Artemis.  
  
Trista had let her long green hair loose, and it fell to the small of her back. Her black gown swept the floor, and she was wearing a pair of gloves that reached to her elbows. A golden chain hung around her neck, set with a garnet stone. In her hair were two small garnet roses, and her tiara was gold set with a garnet stone. Her eyes were, like always, serious, but there was a smile upon her mouth. She bowed and sat next to Princess Hotaru.  
  
"May I present the Sovereign Polaris of the Myst Realm," said Artemis.  
  
"And also the Sovereign Skye, again of the Myst Realm," added Luna.  
  
The two stepped forward. Polaris was wearing a short purple dress that showed her legs, and was wearing a transparent drape over it. Her blonde hair streaked with purple was up in a ponytail, and reached to the floor. Upon her head was a golden tiara with a purple stone set in it. She bowed low and took her seat next to Galaxia.  
  
Skye was dressed similarly, in a short blue dress with a transparent drape. However, her blonde hair was let loose, and reached to the floor. She too had a golden tiara, this time set with an azure blue stone. She bowed and sat next to her twin.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Next chapter: The ball continues....... 


	11. The Truth of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
The Truth of the Past.  
  
Queen Serenity stood up, and raised her fluted glass to the assembled guests.  
  
"My dear friends and associates, and of course, my esteemed guests, may I have the pleasure to welcome you all officially to the Moon Kingdom. I hope that your stay here will bring you many happy memories, and times that will be cherished forever."  
  
She raised her glass, as did the crowd. Smiling, she continued.  
  
"Without further ado, eat, drink and dance to your hearts content."  
  
The crowd applauded, and maids and chefs brought in dishes from each of the nine planets, and a dish from all twelve kingdoms was present. There were many exotic dishes, and there were many not so exotic, that merely reminded the guests of home.  
  
Princess Mina's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the food. Princess Lita began talking about how talented the chefs must be if they managed to replicate the beauty of each dish perfectly.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
After they had eaten, Prince Endymion asked Princess Serenity to dance. She blushed, but accepted his outstretched hand.  
  
The orchestra began to play a slow, romantic song. There were raised eyebrows amongst the guests when Princess Amara took to the floor with Princess Michelle. The pair ignored the staring eyes and looked blissfully happy.  
  
Then the four generals from Earth who were stationed at the Moon Kingdom- Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite entered the ballroom.  
  
Jadeite walked towards the Princess of Mars and asked her to dance.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" she asked him.  
  
"If I wanted to dance with any of the others I think I would have asked them by now, my dear Princess," he replied coolly, laughter in his eyes.  
  
Smiling, Raye grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
Then Princess Lita stood up, and walked towards Nephrite. "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she said, grinning broadly.  
  
"Well, I can't refuse an order from a Princess now, can I?" he replied, and arm in arm they took their place on the dance floor.  
  
Malachite asked Princess Mina to dance, and she accepted gleefully, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
Finally, Zoisite found the courage to ask Princess Amy to dance. The Princess turned bright red, and stammered out a 'yes'.  
  
On the High table, only Princess Trista, Princess Hotaru, Princess Galaxia, Cosmos, Infernia and the two twins were left. Queen Serenity was talking to Luna and Artemis in the corner of the Hall.  
  
"Queen Serenity really has set out to impress hasn't she?" said Cosmos.  
  
"If that's what she set out to do, then it's worked," said Infernia, awe struck at the splendour of her surroundings.  
  
"Impress?" said Polaris coldly. "I have seen more impressive things in my life than a mere little ball," she added haughtily.  
  
Her sister sighed softly. "But you have to give the Queen some credit for what she's done, sister," she said.  
  
"She has been good to us all, Polaris, after all, she did not have to help our kingdoms, but yet, she did," said Galaxia.  
  
Cosmos, seeing how Infernia was building herself up into a rage, changed the subject of the conversation quickly.  
  
"Princess Trista, I hear that you are charged with protecting the Gates of Time," she said.  
  
"Indeed I am," Trista answered.  
  
"Don't you find it lonely?" asked Cosmos.  
  
"Sometimes, but then again, I have my friends, and they won't desert me when I need them," she said, a far away look in her garnet eyes.  
  
"Can you see the future?" asked Skye, her eyes brimming with curiosity.  
  
"I know what the future holds, yes. Nevertheless, things happen every day that can change its course. My duty is to make sure no one interferes with it to gain profit from it."  
  
"But what if something terrible happens to your friends?" asked Galaxia. "Wouldn't you try to help them?"  
  
"As harsh as I may sound, no. I would not, and by my duty, I cannot. It is against everything I and my family stand for," replied the Princess, gazing at her listeners with pride.  
  
A man walked over to the table. Galaxia recognized him as the man who had passed Princess Raye and herself in the corridor before the Ball began.  
  
"Sovereign Polaris, may I please have this dance?" he asked.  
  
Polaris looked up at the man in silence. After a moment, she nodded, and got up. Skye looked after the couple in horror.  
  
"What is it?" asked Princess Hotaru.  
  
"We, we're not meant to- But Mother said that she would find someone acceptable for us!" said Skye.  
  
"You aren't allowed to dance with anyone?" asked Infernia.  
  
"You mean, you aren't allowed to fall in love," said Galaxia sadly.  
  
"That's it!" said Skye.  
  
"But that is awful," said Cosmos. "You can't choose who you fall in love with, and I'm sure your mother can't either," she added.  
  
"Perhaps our parents would do well to listen to you," said Galaxia. "My mother arranged a betrothal for me before she died, and now that she is gone, how can I not honour her final wish?" she said.  
  
Her words were met with silence.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Tell me," whispered Polaris to the man she was dancing with. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dia- I mean Demando," he said.  
  
"You know not your own name, yet you know mine?" she asked, laughing a little.  
  
"My Earth name is different to the one given to me by Serenity," he said.  
  
"Earth name? You aren't a member of the Earth Kingdom, are you?" she asked, tensing.  
  
"No, I do not belong to a kingdom," he answered, and they continued to dance.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Princess Serenity smiled as she danced with Prince Endymion.  
  
"Princess Serenity, will you marry me?" he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
She looked at him, smiled, and then pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Serenity was listening intently to the news being given to her by Luna and Artemis.  
  
"My Queen there has been an attack, at Charon Castle, on Pluto. It's been completely destroyed. And there are reports from Triton Castle on Neptune. They're under siege," she said.  
  
"Should we tell the members of the Pluto and Neptune Kingdoms?" asked Artemis.  
  
"No, there is no need for them to go back and waste their lives. Tell the Princesses, and make sure Princess Trista goes back to the Gate of Time. It is important that nothing gets through now," ordered Serenity.  
  
"What about here? Should we ready our army?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Yes, but do not make it a public fact. We can do without any hysteria. It has begun finally, the main invasion of the Negaverse," said the Queen grimly.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Luna gathered Princess Trista, Princess Michelle, Princess Amara and Princess Hotaru in the Queen's throne room.  
  
"Princess Michelle, Trista, I am sorry to tell you this but, your homes are gone. Charon didn't stand a chance, and Triton is under siege. There is nothing we can do," said Luna, tears in her eyes.  
  
Tears began falling from Michelle's eyes. Amara put her arm around the smaller princess comfortingly. Trista stood there, her face emotionless.  
  
"Trista, Queen Serenity wants you to leave immediately for the Time Gate, please," said Luna.  
  
Trista nodded, and walked out of the throne room, head bent low.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I doubt it. It would be best for you if you remained here, where you will still be safe for the time being," said Luna.  
  
"I'm leaving," said Michelle. "The Moon Kingdom won't be safe for long, unless someone stops the Negaverse, and I would rather death than a life without my family," she said, her head held high, but still with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I too, will leave. The castle of Urania is my home, and I will defend it to the end when the Negaverse reaches Uranus," said Amara proudly.  
  
"Please reconsider," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Queen Serenity stepped forward.  
  
"You cannot make us stay your majesty," said Amara.  
  
"I know I cannot," said Serenity, almost harshly. "But I must try. Without you, there can be no end to the war against the Negaverse now, it will rise again to strike at you. But if you stay, there is hope, at least," she said, her voice becoming gentler, back to the Queen they knew.  
  
"I am sorry, but I must go," said Amara.  
  
"So must I," said Michelle, drawing herself up to her full height.  
  
"By your leave, majesty, I too wish to return to Titan Castle. Perhaps the combined strength of the Outer Planets can slow the Negaverse," said Hotaru, bowing low.  
  
Luna looked at her Queen and saw that tears were falling from her sapphire eyes.  
  
"It is with a heavy heart that I let you go, on the condition that your people remain here, with me, under my protection," she said.  
  
"Very well," said Amara.  
  
"As you wish," said Michelle.  
  
Holding hands the two Princesses turned and left.  
  
"Queen Serenity, I have the utmost faith that you will protect the Saturnians who are on the Moon. I would trust no other, save perhaps your daughter, with their safety. I know I will die, and I hope that you can save my people from the fate that will be mine," said Hotaru, who kissed the Queen's hand, and then she left.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Where have the Princesses of the Outer Planets gone?" Galaxia asked Cosmos.  
  
"Luna summoned them," said Infernia. "What for I know not," she added.  
  
"I know not, and neither do I care right now," said Skye. Her three companions looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I do not mean to be spiteful, but if something had happened to them, we would have been told, am I not right?" she said.  
  
"I guess you are right, perhaps they were tired," said Cosmos.  
  
"Perhaps," echoed Galaxia.  
  
"You sense something?" asked Infernia.  
  
"I am unsure. It could just be nothing, I should ignore it," answered the Elf Princess.  
  
"If that is what you think," said Infernia.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Queen Serenity, Neptune has fallen, and now Uranus is under attack," said Artemis.  
  
"Find the Generals from the Earth. Send them to Jupiter to set up a defence. Find Princess Lita and Princess Raye, and tell them. Make sure my daughter and our other guests know nothing," said Serenity.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Princess Serenity looked around the Hall and saw that several of the Planetary Princesses were missing.  
  
Only Princess Mina and Princess Mercury remained, apart from the royalty from Earth.  
  
"Endymion, where are Raye and Lita?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know Serenity. With your mother perhaps?" he answered.  
  
"We must find them," she said, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"Very well. But we should tell the others that we are going to look for them first," he said.  
  
Walking over to the High table, where Amy and Mina now sat, she told them who she was looking for.  
  
"Perhaps you can find Malachite for me then, and Zoisite for Amy. Artemis called them away suddenly, and I believe he called for Jadeite, Nephrite, Raye and Lita," said Mina.  
  
"Perhaps you should not look for them. Something may have happened on Jupiter or Mars that requires their attention," said Amy.  
  
"Perhaps," said Serenity.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Demando and Polaris were walking in the gardens of the Moon. They had left the ball long ago.  
  
"Do you think that the Negaverse will reach Earth?" asked Polaris.  
  
"I think it will, but I also think that Earth is strong enough to overcome it," answered Demando. "What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"I fear that, although Earth may survive, the Myst Realm may not. We will be weakened after a war, and I believe that the Earth Kingdom will attack us, and destroy us," she said.  
  
"You fear for your kingdom? What of your family?"  
  
"I fear for Skye, my twin, and no other," she said in a strained voice.  
  
"What of your parents?"  
  
"Mother has forbidden me to speak to my Father. I have not spoken to him in many years. And my Mother, she can look after herself. She is powerful, you know," said Polaris.  
  
"So are you," he said.  
  
"My power is small compared to hers," said Polaris.  
  
"Youth is on your side. You will become more powerful than she is," said Demando.  
  
"You speak as though you have seen the future, Demando," she said. "But that is impossible; you would have had to pass by Trista unnoticed."  
  
"Indeed, it is impossible," smiled Demando.  
  
"Tell me of yourself," asked Polaris.  
  
"There is not much to tell. The blood of the Moon is within me, and my parents have left this world. I am here upon the Moon with my brother and our cousin, Emerald, and that really is all that there is to it," he said.  
  
"Or perhaps there is more that you feel I would not understand," said Polaris.  
  
"Perhaps there is but time will reveal everything, and then all will be made clear," he answered.  
  
"The night grows colder, we should return," said Polaris, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," said Demando, grabbing her arm.  
  
"What is it?" demanded Polaris.  
  
"I do not know how long I will be on the Moon for," he said. There was a moments' silence.  
  
"If you leave, send word to me, please. I would rather my heart know where you are, than for you to disappear," she said.  
  
"As you wish," he said, kissing her hand. He turned to leave, but away from the Palace and the Hall.  
  
"Where are you going now?" she asked.  
  
"I must find my brother. He wished to meet me here. Please, go on without me," said Demando.  
  
Polaris sighed, then left for the Palace, not looking behind her once.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The next day, the remaining royals awoke early.  
  
Queen Serenity summoned them to her Throne room.  
  
"Are you sure that they are ready for this, your majesty?" Luna asked.  
  
"They have to be, for all our sakes," was the Queens reply.  
  
"Mother, what has happened? Why have you summoned us here?" asked Princess Serenity, worry in her eyes.  
  
"You may have noticed that last night, the Princesses of the Outer Planets left early, as did Princess Lita and Princess Raye. The reason for their leaving was a very grave matter," said the Queen. She looked at Luna, waiting for her to carry on the tale.  
  
"This morning, we have received word that the Kingdoms on the Planets Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn have been destroyed by the Negaverse," she said.  
  
The Prince and the Princesses who remained gasped.  
  
"What of their rulers?" asked Endymion.  
  
"The only people from those planets who still live are on the Moon," said Artemis sadly.  
  
"What about Michelle, Amara, Hotaru and Trista?" asked Serenity.  
  
"My dear, I'm afraid that only Trista is still alive, and that is only because she was sent to the Gate of Time," said the Queen.  
  
Serenity and Princess Mina broke down in tears. Princess Amy drew her arms around herself tightly, blinking back tears. The Sovereigns, and Infernia, Cosmos and Princess Galaxia remained silent.  
  
"What about Raye and Lita?" asked Princess Amy, eventually.  
  
"For the time being, they are fine. We have sent the army of the Moon to help create a strong defence on Jupiter, and Raye is over seeing the evacuation of Mars. Members of the remaining kingdoms have gone to Jupiter to help them," said the Queen.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
{10 years later}  
  
Queen Serenity stood in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Tears stung her eyes.  
  
Her daughter was dead, having suffered the same fate as the other Planetary Princesses. The only Kingdoms that remained were upon the Earth- the Earth Kingdom, the Jade Kingdom and the Myst Realm.  
  
Luna and Artemis ran up to their Queen.  
  
"Your Majesty, we must leave now, before Beryl leads the Negaforce here!" said Artemis.  
  
"No," was the Queen's reply.  
  
"Your Majesty?" said both Artemis and Luna.  
  
"I said no, I will not leave."  
  
"If you stay here, you will surely die!"  
  
"The Negaverse must be stopped. If I cannot do it, then my daughter will," said the Queen.  
  
"Your Highness, Princess Serenity is dead! So are the others-Prince Endymion, Princess Amy, Princess Raye- they are all dead!" screamed Luna  
  
"This cannot be their end," said the Queen, and her voice was choked with tears.  
  
"I will send them to the future, stripped of their memories. If the Negaverse returns, you two must find them and give them back their memories to defeat them finally. Look after them all for me Luna, Artemis," said the Queen.  
  
"Serenity!" shrieked a horrible voice. "I have taken them all from you, and you are the only one left. Scream for me, one last time," said Queen Beryl, the ruler of the Negaverse.  
  
Serenity ignored her, and she raised the Silver Crystal above her head, and drew upon its power.  
  
A silvery-white light illuminated the sky as bright as the sun.  
  
"Beryl, you took everything from me, but now I will repay it in full. Because I am merciful, I will let you live. Yes, you and the generals you corrupted and mind wiped. Should you try again to destroy the Earth, the Senshi will rise up and stop you and your kind!"  
  
And with that, a beam of light sped towards Beryl and her minions. They screamed, then were gone.  
  
Serenity collapsed, and Artemis and Luna ran to their fallen Queen.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Luna, crying.  
  
The Queen raised the crystal for the last time, and another flash of light shone, sending the Princesses, the Prince, Luna, Artemis and the members of the various courts into the future, with no memory of their former lives.  
  
The Queen sighed, then died with a smile upon her face, safe in the knowledge that her daughter would live again.  
  
Trista appeared, in the guise of Sailor Pluto. She alone had survived the attack of the Negaverse, save for the population of the Earth.  
  
"Long may you rest in Peace, Queen Serenity," she said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
{5 years later}  
  
The Seven Justices, the overlords of the Universe, stood in the barren wasteland that the Jade Kingdom had become since it had been overrun by the forces of Estron, the Chaos Bringer.  
  
"We need them," said the Justice of Death, who appeared as a beautiful woman shrouded in black.  
  
"Will they accept?" said the Justice of Life, again a woman of beauty, but clothed in white robes.  
  
"The five draw near," said the Justice of Time, a man clothed in grey robes.  
  
The Justice of Chance, a man dressed in orange pointed to a spot of green in the dark land. "They are within our sight," he said.  
  
Five female shapes- an Angel, an Elf, a Fire Elemental and two Sprites walked towards the spot where the Justices stood.  
  
After an hour, they reached their destination, and bowed to the Justices  
  
"You have considered our offer?" said the male Justice, clothed in blue robes. He was the Justice of Pain, and had a solemn voice.  
  
"We have, yes," answered the Angel.  
  
"What is your answer, Cosmos? And your fellows, Infernia, Galaxia, Polaris and Skye?" asked the female Justice of Love, clothed in flowing red robes.  
  
"We all accept," said Cosmos.  
  
The final Justice spoke.  
  
"You understand that you will become mortal humans? You accept this, and you also accept the powers that we will give you?" she asked. She was the Justice of Fate, and was clothed in flowing purple robes.  
  
"We understand," said Galaxia, bowing her head.  
  
"Then so be it," said the Justice of Death.  
  
"Step forward, Cosmos," ordered the Justice of Life.  
  
Cosmos stood forward, and knelt before the Justices.  
  
They whispered something in a language that was forgotten by all, save the gods. A wind rose around Cosmos, and suddenly, a flash of light appeared around her.  
  
"Let the mortal Cosmos rise. To gain access to your powers, say the words, 'Cosmic Power' and your wings will reappear," said the Justice of Life.  
  
"Step forward, Infernia," commanded the Justice of Time.  
  
Infernia stood forward, and again the Justices chanted, and there was another flash of light.  
  
"Rise the mortal Infernia. To gain access to your powers, say the words, 'Blaze Inferno Power'," said the Justice of Time.  
  
"Step forward, Galaxia," said the Justice of Love.  
  
Galaxia stood forward, and there was more chanting and another flash.  
  
"Let the mortal Galaxia rise. To gain access to your powers, say the words, 'Spirit Power'," the Justice of Love told Galaxia.  
  
"Skye, step forward," said the Justice of Chance.  
  
They chanted and there was yet another flash of light.  
  
"The mortal Skye, you may now rise. To gain access to your powers, say the words, 'Ice Spray Power', and your wings will also reappear," the Justice of Chance told her.  
  
"Polaris, step forward," said the Justice of Fate.  
  
"I have a request to make," she said.  
  
"Speak it then child," said the Justice of Fate.  
  
"I do not wish to have my wings any longer," she said.  
  
"Very well then," said Fate.  
  
They chanted and a final flash of light was seen.  
  
"Rise, the mortal Polaris," said Fate. "To gain access to your powers, say the words, 'Sea Spray Power'," she told Polaris.  
  
"From this day forward, you five shall be known as Obsidian, collectively. Cosmos, the Angel of Time. Infernia, the Fire Maiden. Galaxia, the Spirit Princess. Skye, the Mistress of the Day. And Polaris, the Mistress of the Night," said Life.  
  
"When you fall, we will give your souls and powers to new hosts, to continue your war against evil," said Death.  
  
"Until there is no more evil in the universe, we will carry on moving your souls," said Fate.  
  
"Go now, and fulfil that which you have promised us," said Love.  
  
Bowing low, Obsidian turned and left.  
  
"They will triumph?" asked Chance.  
  
"Perhaps. But there is much that has not yet passed. They must withstand the tests set before them, then we can see if they shall triumph," said Fate.  
  
The Justices waited for a moment or two, then they simply disappeared into thin air.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x 


	12. Patrols and Ambushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Patrols and Ambushes.  
  
"What, what was that?" said Raye, waking suddenly.  
  
"That was so weird," said Lita, shaking the others awake.  
  
"It felt, familiar somehow," said Charisma.  
  
"Yeah, like it's a memory we forgot," agreed Hope.  
  
Darien looked at Luna, Artemis and Zabadws. "What just happened?" he asked.  
  
"We restored your full memories of the Silver Millennium," said Luna.  
  
"And we let you see the early forms of Obsidian, and when they were created," added Zabadws.  
  
"What were those robed thingy's?" asked Serena.  
  
"They were the Justices, and they were responsible for creating Obsidian," said Luna.  
  
"Were they gods?" asked Catalina.  
  
"No, not as such," said Luna.  
  
"So they were, what exactly?" asked Amara.  
  
"Think of them as the physical incarnations of the 'important' trials and emotions of human life," said Zabadws.  
  
The entire group, the Inner and Outer Senshi, Obsidian, Lee, Jacen, Darien and the two cats looked at him in confusion.  
  
"And of course, we really know what they are," said Kalista, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, there were seven of them. Seven is one of the 'mystical' numbers, I guess, along with three, four, six, nine, and the other multiples of three. There was a Justice of Death, Life, Time, Chance, Fate, Love and Pain," he continued.  
  
"Pain? How on earth is pain a justice? At least the others all make sense, in some way or another," protested Jasmine.  
  
"Simple really. Without pain, how would humans know how to feel pleasure? It's the reason why there are people who have said that evil is necessary," said Zabadws.  
  
"Evil is necessary?" asked Serena in disbelief. "How can that be? Without evil, there'd be no pain or suffering in the world," she said.  
  
"Without evil, there would be no good," said Zabadws.  
  
The group fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Would that mean that there will always be an Obsidian or form of the Senshi to stop evil?" asked Amy.  
  
"Perhaps. I can't help you there, I'm afraid," answered Zabadws sadly.  
  
"Life's a bitch," said Kalista.  
  
"You're telling me," agreed Hope glumly.  
  
"Hey that doesn't mean it'll be you guys who have to stop evil forever," said Mina, trying to cheer them up.  
  
"Nope, 'cos we'll die and then the next Obsidian will carry on our job," answered Kalista.  
  
"Oh," said Mina. "Sorry," she added.  
  
"Does anyone want any tea?" said Trista, asking the one thing she could think of to get the talk away from the idea of evil needing to exist.  
  
"I'll come help," said Charisma.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The clock on the wall read nine o'clock. It was quite dark outside, but it wasn't raining. Not yet anyway. Rain had been forecast for the night, rain and thunderstorms.  
  
"Everyone, transform, and get into your groups," said Luna.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" said Amy.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" said Raye.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" said Lita.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" said Mina.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" said Amara.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" said Michelle.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" said Hotaru.  
  
"Cosmic Power!" said Charisma.  
  
"Blaze Inferno Power!" said Hope.  
  
"Spirit Power!" said Jasmine.  
  
"Ice Spray Power!" said Catalina.  
  
"Sea Spray Power!" said Kalista.  
  
"I'd better stay in my human form, unless there's any trouble that we run into," said Jacen.  
  
"I hope I run into trouble," said Hope. "A good fight's just what I need right now."  
  
"Okay, everybody, listen up," said Artemis.  
  
"When we split up, if anyone encounters any trouble, contact the other groups immediately. No solo play, understand?" said Zabadws.  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement, although Hope and Amara looked as if they both had something to say about it.  
  
"Let's go," said Luna, leading her group towards the door.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The group who were patrolling the school looked around them at its remains.  
  
Sailor Moon looked through the wreckage gleefully, searching for past test papers that she could alter to her satisfaction.  
  
"Serena, you had seven percent on a math test?" asked Cosmos, giggling.  
  
Sailor Moon snatched the test from the purple haired girl, glaring.  
  
"Hey! Don't tell everyone how bad I am," she said. Then she added, "And don't use my real name either, I don't want anyone knowing who I really am."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Slip of the tongue, I guess," apologised Cosmos.  
  
"S'ok," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Things look kinda quiet here, don't they?" said Jacen.  
  
"They could be waiting for us," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Or they could be going after the others first," said Jacen.  
  
"Or maybe they've got the others," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Aren't you two quite the happy bunnies of life?" said Cosmos, laughing at the two guys.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sailor Mars paced along the perimeter of the Cherry Hill Temple anxiously. Sailor Saturn was sitting down, her glaive laying on the floor beside her. Galaxia waited, with her arms folded, leaning against a tree. Lee was also sitting down, his hands behind his head.  
  
The dead leaves crunched beneath Mars's feet. Galaxia sighed, and placed her sunglasses that were a part of her outfit, upon her head, revealing her green eyes.  
  
"You want me to fly in closer, to see what you granddad's doing?" she asked Mars. Mars nodded, and Galaxia changed her form, from a human, into a raven, like Mars's pets, Phobos and Deimos.  
  
After a few minutes, she came back, and landed, morphing into her human form again.  
  
"Everything's A-ok," she said.  
  
"Thanks," said Mars, smiling.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Infernia waited across the road from the hospital, in an alleyway. Sailor Jupiter waited beside her, flexing her muscles every now and again.  
  
Sailor Venus was watching the back of the hospital, where the ambulance drop off points were. Artemis was with her, and both she and Jupiter were using their communicators to stay in touch.  
  
"How's it looking at your end of the hospital?" came Mina's voice, and the picture on the screen of the communicator was of Sailor Venus.  
  
"Normal, nothing weird has happened yet," replied Jupiter, tossing her brown hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Same here," replied the blonde, sounding bored.  
  
"Don't let the silence fool you, they'll be here," said Infernia grimly.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Skye sighed longingly at the Signs nightclub. She and Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were watching the club from the top of an adjacent building.  
  
Sailor Uranus slashed at the air with the Space Sword absently. She was bored.  
  
"C'mon, hurry up," she muttered quietly to herself.  
  
Sailor Pluto was watching the back entrance of the club intently. She grasped the Garnet Rod as if her life depended on it, her face looking tense.  
  
"How often do you usually wait for these guys to show up?" Sailor Uranus asked Skye.  
  
"It changes. Sometimes five minutes, others, hours," said Skye, fluttering her wings. She rubbed her arm, and looked again at the club with her azure eyes filled with longing.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled, then said, "Catalina, remember what Zabadws said."  
  
"I know, I know," said Skye, tossing her blonde hair behind her.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sailor Mercury shuddered as she followed Zabadws and Polaris through the Juuban Cemetery. Zabadws stopped, and asked her if she was cold.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. She ran a hand through her hair, as if it would make the feeling of dread inside her go away.  
  
"It's probably the cemetery," said Polaris. She smiled at Sailor Mercury, and Luna, who was following her.  
  
Looking around, Zabadws pointed to a crypt that was decorated lavishly, or at least it was, until time had taken its toll.  
  
"Here would be a good place to wait," he said.  
  
Polaris walked past him, and sat on top of the crypt, wiping away the moss and mud caked upon the top of it. Zabadws looked at Polaris disapprovingly, and coughed. The blonde looked up, her violet eyes bright.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Have you no respect for the dead?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if they try to kill me, no. Oh, you mean I should get off, yeah? Sorry," she said, and slid off the crypt.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
An ambulance went blaring past, heading for the back entrance of the hospital. Infernia and Sailor Jupiter watched it intently, ready to spring into action.  
  
After a few minutes had passed they relaxed. Jupiter sighed. "Guess that was a waste of time," she said.  
  
"Guess so," agreed Infernia, nodding her head in agreement. Two curly strands of aqua green hair bobbed as she nodded.  
  
Then, Sailor Jupiter's communicator began beeping.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"They're here," answered the blonde. "Get here quickly," she added, turning off the communicator.  
  
Infernia and Jupiter exchanged looks, and then took to the air, Infernia carrying Jupiter.  
  
"How can you fly? You don't have any wings," said Jupiter.  
  
"I can burn gravity away, that's how I fly. Skye and Cosmos both have wings, Galaxia can just turn into any animal that flies and Polaris just summons a wind to carry her," was the reply she got.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they arrived.  
  
Artemis, being a cat, couldn't do much to help Sailor Venus. However, he had tried to help out, and had scratched the faces of several vampires who hadn't been looking where they were going.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Venus's attack sent one vampire sprawling into another.  
  
Seeing Jupiter and Infernia, she shouted, "The patient hasn't gone in yet!"  
  
Infernia sent a spiral of fire towards a group of vampires nearing the ambulance. The creatures screamed and exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
The ambulance men shouted their quick thanks, and carted the patient away to relative safety.  
  
Jupiter scanned the area for any other patients, but could only see vampires.  
  
"Hey, isn't that one ." then Infernia interrupted her.  
  
"Anne!" said Infernia.  
  
The vampiress turned when she heard her name being called. She sneered at the three girls, then smiled evilly, holding Artemis by the scruff of his neck.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sailor Mars stiffened suddenly. Looking towards the Temple, she could make out several shapes.  
  
"They're here!" she shouted, running towards her home, raven hair flying behind her.  
  
"Let's go," said Galaxia, again morphing into a raven.  
  
Sailor Saturn and Lee ran after Mars, and Galaxia.  
  
When they neared the Temple, they could see that there were no vampires, only youma.  
  
The lead youma snarled at them, and reared on its hind legs. It's followers reared up, and bared their razor sharp fangs at them.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" shouted Mars.  
  
The attack destroyed one of the vile creatures, and badly burned another two.  
  
Saturn sliced another in half with her glaive. She leapt backwards before the youma's innards could fall on top of her.  
  
Galaxia, still in a raven form, dived down from the air, and gouged out the eyes of another. The youma reared up in pain and crashed into one of the Cherry Trees that gave the Temple its name.  
  
"You'll pay for that! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" cried Mars in anger.  
  
The youma, unable to see, was engulfed in flames.  
  
Lee snapped one of the braches off the fallen tree, and dived away from another youma. The beast charged after him, but he leapt over it, and ploughed the branch into its neck. Blood gushed from the wound, and the youma fell, dead.  
  
There were but three youma left now.  
  
One leapt for the Temple itself, but Sailor Saturn intercepted the thing, and blocked its way.  
  
"Saturn Silence Wall!" she said.  
  
The creature was knocked back, and fell over one of its comrades. Then, it was impaled on the tree that had fallen.  
  
Galaxia landed and morphed into a tiger. She leapt forward and sank her fangs into the smaller of the two youmas that remained.  
  
Sailor Mars smiled at the lead youma, the only one left.  
  
"This is for daring to attack here," she said.  
  
The creature gave a rasping laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Lee.  
  
"You think this is the only attack? I'd like to see your faces when you get to the hospital," it said, and then impaled itself on purpose, rather than die by the hand of Mars.  
  
Galaxia let the youmas limp body fall to the ground. She morphed back into a human.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" she said.  
  
The four turned and began running in the direction of the hospital, unaware that the fight had already begun.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The wind had picked up, and Sailor Neptune shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself in a bid to keep warm.  
  
She looked down at the Signs club, and a glimpse of movement caught her eye. She looked at Sailor Pluto, who nodded to show that she had seen the movement.  
  
"Skye, Uranus, look down there," said Neptune, pointing at the club. "Can you see anything?" she asked.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Skye leaned over to look. They both nodded, and then they turned to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What should we do?" Skye asked.  
  
"Do we go after them? Or should we wait to see who they are first?" asked Sailor Uranus, the wind whipping her sandy blonde hair against her face.  
  
Pluto waited for a moment, thinking. She looked down at the club again, then she looked at the rest of her group.  
  
"We go after them," she said.  
  
Sailor Uranus smiled, and Skye flew down whilst the other three jumped down.  
  
The Senshi landed with a thud, unlike Skye, who landed gently.  
  
The forms they had been studying turned sharply to face them. Sailor Neptune could make out Sigma, and several people who were obviously vampires. *I guess that means the others are werewolves* she thought to herself.  
  
"You!" snapped Sigma, morphing into her wolf form. The others behind her also became wolves, except for the vampires; who bared their fangs and hissed.  
  
"Yeah, us," said Skye with scorn.  
  
"Get them," snarled Sigma, leaping for Skye.  
  
The other werewolves leapt forward, and the vampires began their attack.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" said Pluto, dodging a werewolf.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" shouted Sailor Neptune. The attack hit a werewolf head on, and it was thrown back against a wall, breaking its back.  
  
Sailor Uranus aimed her attack at the ground beneath the vampires. "Uranus World Shaking!" she cried, and the vampires were sent sprawling across the floor.  
  
"We need help!" shouted Skye.  
  
Neptune flipped open her communicator.  
  
"This is Sailor Neptune, come in, anyone. We need help, a.s.a.p. We're being attacked," she said.  
  
"We're on our way," said Sailor Moon's voice. "Just hold on," she added.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sailor Mercury closed her communicator. She turned to Luna, Polaris and Zabadws.  
  
"Shouldn't we help them out?" she asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon said she and her group would go, what's the point in us going to help?" said Zabadws.  
  
"But nothing's happened here," protested Mercury.  
  
"I have to disagree," said a throaty voice.  
  
"Demon boy!" said Polaris, jumping to her feet.  
  
Vespen leapt forward, towering above the group. He bared his sharp fangs, and bellowed. His arms ended in long claws and his skin was blood red in colour. His horns were huge, and he was much more muscular than his smaller supporters.  
  
His followers, who circled the group menacingly, joined him.  
  
"Crap," said Zabadws.  
  
"You can say that again," said Polaris.  
  
Suddenly, one of the smaller demons leapt forward, knocking Luna out of his way. The black cat was knocked out.  
  
"Luna!" cried Mercury.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said Polaris. She flew up into the air, and she raised her arms. A cold wind replaced the wind that had been there previously.  
  
The demon's movements slowed, until it was frozen stiff. It stood there, a hideous statue of ice.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" said Mercury, aiming at a demon that was approaching Zabadws.  
  
"Thanks," he said, and he pushed the now frozen demon towards another demon. The ice statue broke, smashing into a thousand glittering pieces, and knocked the other demon out.  
  
Vespen suddenly bellowed for more reinforcements and twenty more demons appeared.  
  
Polaris landed beside Luna, and stood in front of the cat, trying to protect her. Sailor Mercury and Zabadws stood back to back, as they were surrounded.  
  
Polaris called out to them.  
  
"Are you two okay? I'm surrounded," she said.  
  
"Us too," said Zabadws.  
  
"I think we're the ones who need help now," said Mercury, fear in her voice.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x 


	13. Evil:One, Good:Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Evil One, Good, Nothing.  
  
Anne held Artemis in her hands like a trophy. Her eyes were full of joy, especially now that she had the chance to torment her foes.  
  
"Put him down," said Sailor Venus, her voice choked, tears forming in her blue eyes.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" laughed Anne, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Because if you don't, we'll kick the crap out of ya," threatened Infernia.  
  
Anne laughed at them. She clicked her fingers, and a number of vampires stood before Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Infernia.  
  
"You want the kitty cat so much, you'll have to fight you way to him," Anne sneered.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" said Jupiter. However, her attack didn't hit anything. The vampires dodged her attack, then took up their positions between Anne and them.  
  
Sailor Jupiter screamed in exasperation. "How the hell d'they keep doing that? The others didn't just now!"  
  
"These are Anne's vampires, her 'elite'," said Infernia. "We're gonna have to work together if we're gonna get Artemis back alive," she said.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Jupiter.  
  
Infernia motioned for the two Senshi to come closer so that Anne couldn't here her.  
  
"Here's the plan: you two take turns distracting the vamps. Then, whichever one of you two isn't distracting and I, aim for the same vamp. They can't avoid two attacks at once, so we're bound to get them, agreed?" she said.  
  
Jupiter and Venus nodded.  
  
"I'll go first," said Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" she shouted.  
  
The vampire she aimed for dodged, however, it didn't avoid Venus's attack.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" said Venus.  
  
At the same time, Infernia threw a fireball at the vampire. It avoided Infernia's attack, but was vaporized by Venus.  
  
"Yes!"-exclaimed Venus, punching the air in delight.  
  
Anne frowned, and shouted at her vampires.  
  
This time, Venus was the distracter.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Again, the vampire dodged, but was hit this time by Infernia's attack, and not Jupiter.  
  
"You fools!" spat Anne. "Can't you see what they're doing?" she raged.  
  
"Guess we'd better change our tactics again," said Infernia.  
  
"Need any help?" came the familiar voice of Sailor Mars.  
  
"Now what?" snapped Anne.  
  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Galaxia and Lee entered the fray.  
  
Venus hurriedly explained what they had been doing, and why.  
  
"Looks like we got here in the nick of time," said Saturn.  
  
The vampires attacked this time, under Anne's orders.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" said Mars. Her attack was dodged, but followed up by Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she cried, obliterating the vampire.  
  
Anne scowled, and did not see Galaxia morph into a raven and fly up behind her. Suddenly, she sensed Galaxia behind her, and she spun round. However, Galaxia was too fat, and had the element of surprise. As she morphed into her human form, she kicked Anne in the stomach.  
  
Anne fell backwards, letting go of the unconscious Artemis. Before he hit the ground, Galaxia grabbed him.  
  
Venus breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" shouted Saturn, aiming for a group of vampires that had been rounded up by Jupiter and Mars. They were cornered, and had nowhere to run. The attack killed them all.  
  
Now, only Anne and a few of her elite were left. Anne opened a black portal, and motioned for the vampires to go through it.  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus both aimed attacks at Anne, but a shield of some sort deflected them.  
  
"What was that?" asked Venus.  
  
"She's using her dark magic," said Lee. "There's no way you can break it, not on your own," he added.  
  
"We'll settle this next time, and then we'll see how well you fare," snarled Anne as she entered the portal.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, then Jupiter asked, "How did you know about the attack here?"  
  
"We were attacked at the Temple. Lucky for us that the leader of the youma wasn't as smart as Anne," answered Sailor Mars.  
  
"Is Grandpa alright? And Chad?" asked Venus.  
  
"I think they are. They didn't go outside during the attack, and the youma didn't get to the Temple itself," said Mars.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sailor Uranus slashed at a werewolf with the Space Sword. The wolf yelped as its side was cut deeply. Blood oozed out, and the creature collapsed in a puddle of its own blood.  
  
Skye was keeping werewolves at arms length with a wind she had summoned to protect her. Whether or not because of Skye, it had begun to rain heavily.  
  
A vampire surprised Sailor Pluto, who elbowed him in the stomach, then kicked him away from her.  
  
"Pluto Garnet Ball!" she screamed, and her attack obliterated the vampire.  
  
A werewolf leapt towards Pluto, and she didn't have enough time to react, however, a blinding light hit the creature and it was destroyed.  
  
"Cosmos!" yelled a delighted Skye.  
  
"The one and only," smiled Cosmos. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Jacen stood beside her.  
  
"We said we were on our way," smiled Sailor Moon.  
  
"And here we are," finished Tuxedo Mask.  
  
The group jumped down to help out. Almost as soon as she hit the ground, Sailor Moon was plagued with vampires and werewolves.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she cried, taking out several vampires.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stunned a werewolf creeping up on Sailor Neptune with a rose. Neptune smiled her thanks, then finished off the wolf with her own attack.  
  
Cosmos was taking no prisoners. She used her light beam attack, and switched to teleporting behind werewolves then attacking them, when they were beginning to dodge her attacks.  
  
Jacen turned into his centaur form, and a werewolf tried to jump on him, but was kicked back by Jacen's powerful hind legs.  
  
Sigma snarled, and turned back into her human form. She shook her light blue hair away from her face, and pulled something out from her pocket. It was an orb of some sort. Sigma threw the orb onto the floor and said something in Latin. The orb exploded and a black portal was opened.  
  
Smiling viciously, Sigma jumped through the portal, followed by the remainder of the vampires and werewolves.  
  
As the last werewolf went through, the portal closed.  
  
"At least they've gone," said Sailor Moon sighing.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"What about the others?" said Sailor Jupiter. "Shouldn't we check to see if they're okay?"  
  
Sailor Mars took out her communicator and spoke.  
  
"This is Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Mercury, how are you and your groups?" she said.  
  
"This is Sailor Moon; I'm with Sailor Pluto right now. Her group was attacked so my group came to help. We're fine now though," said Sailor Moon's bubbly voice, accompanying her face on the communicator screen.  
  
Mars frowned as she realised that Sailor Mercury hadn't answered. "Sailor Moon, have you heard anything from Mercury?" she asked.  
  
Sailor Moon looked worried, and she said, "No, not since we left each other at the house."  
  
Infernia spoke next, "Galaxia, can you get any contact with Polaris or Mercury?"  
  
Galaxia closed her eyes for a moment. Her eyelids flickered as she tried to contact them. After several seconds, her eyes reopened.  
  
"Well?" asked Sailor Moon via the communicator.  
  
"They're surrounded by Vespen and his demons, in the cemetery. Luna's hurt, but the others are fine, so far, at least," said Galaxia.  
  
"We'll meet you there, okay?" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Over and out," she added, and then cancelled the communication.  
  
"We don't have time to waste," said Galaxia. "Lead the way to the cemetery," she said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Cosmos.  
  
"How many people can you teleport at one time?" she asked.  
  
"As many as it takes. I can get all of us there, don't worry," was her confident reply.  
  
"You know what Juuban Cemetery looks like?" asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Nope, but I know what Zabadws and Polaris look like," she answered.  
  
Cosmos raised her arms above her head and a shining light engulfed the group.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Vespen circled Sailor Mercury first, then he walked over to Polaris and walked around her. He grabbed her arm, and when she resisted, he yanked it so hard that the blonde screamed. He pushed her over to Sailor Mercury, and shoved Zabadws away from the two girls.  
  
Grasping her arm, Polaris shouted, "What the hell d'you want from us?"  
  
Vespen regarded Polaris and Mercury with a smug smile.  
  
"Well?" asked Polaris again, growing ever more impatient. Zabadws motioned for her to be quiet, and he walked over to Luna's body. Gently, he shook her awake.  
  
"Leave the feline alone," ordered Vespen, turning to face Zabadws.  
  
Luna shook her head, and then looked at Zabadws questioningly.  
  
A group of the smaller demons moved toward Zabadws and Luna, blocking them from Mercury's point of view. She exchanged a worried glance with Polaris, and strained to see past the demons.  
  
Luna crouched low as the demons surrounded her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white flash just outside the cemetery. *Please let us live through this* she thought, as her mind conjured up a million horrible things that could happen.  
  
She heard Vespen addressing Sailor Mercury and Polaris. From her limited viewpoint, Luna could see that Vespen was standing in front of Polaris.  
  
"I require a pure female for my plan," he said in his grating, low voice.  
  
"Don't think I'm gonna help you," answered back Polaris angrily.  
  
Luna could now make out shapes moving stealthily in and around the cemetery. She could smell the scents of all of the Inner and Outer Senshi, as well as Obsidian. She looked up at Zabadws, who was straining to see what was happening to the two girls in danger. He looked down at her, and whispered, "They're here," so quietly, even Luna had to strain to hear him.  
  
"What makes you think I want you, fair one? You are not a virgin. On the other hand, this little one is," said Vespen loudly.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked at Polaris who had gone crimson. She herself, felt herself grow paler as Vespen had finished his sentence.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let you hurt my friends, then you've got another thing coming, ugly! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!" shouted Sailor Moon, revealing her position by jumping atop a tomb.  
  
"What! The other Senshi! What happened to my guards!" rasped Vespen.  
  
"Hey, Obsidian are here too, you big pile of shit!" yelled a furious Infernia.  
  
Suddenly bewildered by the enemy appearing from seemingly nowhere, Vespen's demons panicked.  
  
The Senshi and Obsidian took advantage of their opponents' confusion.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" shouted Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" screamed Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Saturn sliced at a demon with her glaive and the creature was slit open from head to toe. Infernia was creating fireballs of such intensity that anything they touched, they incinerated.  
  
Cosmos was having no trouble in blinding the demons with her light attack, and Jupiter was more than happy to pick off the defenceless demons.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" cried Venus, aiming for Vespen. However, he merely grabbed one of his subordinates and used it as a living shield.  
  
A portal appeared, and Anne stepped out. She motioned for Vespen to go through, and followed him. Then, the portal closed, leaving about ten of the demons behind.  
  
Galaxia lifted the top off a tomb with her telekinesis and used it to hit a demon, hard, in the neck. It fell down dead, its neck broken.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" said Sailor Pluto, killing another demon.  
  
Neptune, behind you!" screamed Sailor Venus.  
  
However, it was too late. A portal had opened up in the middle of the battlefield, and a demon had wrestled Sailor Neptune into it. The demon and the girl fell into the dark pit.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Sailor Uranus. Grasping the Space Sword, she jumped in after Neptune.  
  
The others looked on in despair. "Should we go, or shouldn't we?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Don't, it's Celeste's Realm," said Zabadws.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" said Sailor Jupiter, aiming for a demon sneaking up on Skye.  
  
Skye created a semi-tornado, and Polaris helped her, pooling their powers together. The tornado swept away the remaining demons and dumped them into the portal. However, one of the creatures grabbed Lee and pulled him into the portal. Before Galaxia could even cry out, the portal disappeared, vanishing without a trace.  
  
Galaxia fell to her knees, weeping. Zabadws walked over to her, and put his arm on her shoulder comfortingly. He looked up at the others. Polaris was still holding her arm, and Sailor Saturn walked over to her, and healed her arm. However, Saturn then collapsed as a result of using her healing powers.  
  
"We should get back to the apartment," said Luna quietly. The others nodded silently, in agreement. 


	14. Kidnap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Kidnap!  
  
The group filed into Lita's apartment slowly, and in silence. The whole group detransformed, except for Sailor Saturn, who was still unconscious. Jasmine ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in, crying. Charisma followed her and sat by the door to the bathroom, trying to coax the brunette out.  
  
Trista splashed some cold water onto Sailor Saturn's face in an attempt to wake the girl up. After a few minutes, she woke, and detransformed back into Hotaru.  
  
Catalina sat down on a chair silently. Her face seemed devoid of emotion, and she stared at the floor glumly. Hope paced nervously, and Kalista walked into the kitchen, avoiding the eyes that were looking at her.  
  
Serena sat down beside Darien, and leant her head on his shoulder. He hugged her, and she started crying. However, the girl's tears were not the usual wail of someone being petty, but were tears of raw emotion at the loss of her friends.  
  
Lita sat down heavily, looking depressed. Even Mina was quiet, and glum, not at all like her usual cheery self. Artemis jumped onto Mina's lap, and she hugged him, as if her little cat guardian could make everything okay again.  
  
Luna curled herself up into a ball beside the window. She remained silent, thinking over the events of the past couple of hours.  
  
The group heard a click, and Charisma walked into the room followed by a red eyed Jasmine. Charisma walked over to Jacen, and stood next to him, holding his hand for support.  
  
The silence was almost tangible.  
  
Finally, Catalina got up.  
  
"I've had enough of this waiting," she said, her blue eyes filled with anger.  
  
She strode purposefully to the door of the kitchen, but was stopped by Zabadws.  
  
"Let me through," the blonde demanded. Zabadws shook his head, no.  
  
"Don't Cat. You go through now, and you'll argue with her. Wait for her to come out, yeah?" he said, trying to calm Catalina down.  
  
"No," answered Catalina defiantly, her eyes blazing. She pushed Zabadws out of the way roughly, and barged into the kitchen. Zabadws followed her, closing the door behind them.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Raye quietly.  
  
"The 'thing' in the cemetery," answered Hope.  
  
"'Thing?'" asked Raye.  
  
"What Vespen said. Y'know, the pure thing and the rest of it," said Hope awkwardly.  
  
"About the virgin thing?" asked Raye. Hope nodded uncomfortably.  
  
"Why is Cat so worked up about it?" asked Lita.  
  
"She and Kalista are like sisters," said Jasmine, speaking for the first time since Lee's disappearance.  
  
"None of us knew how far she'd gone," added Charisma.  
  
"And for us, especially Cat to find out like that," added Jacen, trailing off.  
  
"Not the best thing to happen?" asked Lita. The members of Obsidian shook their heads.  
  
"Oh," was the tall brunette's reply.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
{Please note, this part takes place at the same time as the previous conversation}  
  
"Who? Who was it?" said Catalina angrily.  
  
Kalista stood there silent. She looked down at the floor, and crossed her arms close to her body. Her eyes were also red, and she was holding a tear stained tissue in her hand.  
  
"Who?" said Catalina again.  
  
"Catalina, don't press it, please?" asked Zabadws pleadingly.  
  
"You knew didn't you? She already told you. That's why you don't want anyone to know. Because you know who it is and how everyone'll react," accused Catalina.  
  
Zabadws fell silent.  
  
"Well? Who's going to tell me? You, or him?" said Catalina.  
  
"Zabadws, go. Tell the others. I'll tell Cat," said Kalista.  
  
Zabadws looked at the blonde with the purple streaks closely. He thought for a moment, and looked as if he was going to say no. Kalista silently pleaded with him, using her violet eyes to get her message across.  
  
Finally, Zabadws relented under the pressure of her stare and left, saying, "If that's what you want."  
  
He walked out, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well?" asked Catalina again.  
  
"It was Jack," said Kalista, in a voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Catalina's hand whipped through the air and delivered a stinging slap. Kalista's hand went immediately to her cheek, a look of disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"How could you? After everything that he's said and done, not to mention who he is," she said scornfully.  
  
"He saved your life," shot back Kalista.  
  
"He nearly killed me first. And you, and everyone else. Or have you forgotten how he plotted against us with Anne?" said the blonde scathingly.  
  
Kalista fell silent, and Catalina continued her tirade.  
  
"And how he lied to you and Anne, when he was cheating on her with you. What about the time when the two of you argued, and he went to a club and picked up that little slut? And have you really forgotten how he dumped you on Valentines Day?" stormed Catalina.  
  
Kalista looked up at Catalina angrily.  
  
"He lied to protect me. When we argued, I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have. He picked up that girl 'cos I dumped him. Valentines Day? Listen, I know it wasn't the best time to dump me, but we both needed our own space, some time to ourselves," said Kalista.  
  
"Stop defending him! He's a good for nothing user! He doesn't care about you, or anyone else. Listen to yourself Kal, listen to the way you're defending him," said Catalina.  
  
"I love him," said Kalista.  
  
"So why did you two split? Hm? Let me see, he had sex with you then dumped you 'cos he got what he wanted," said Catalina scornfully.  
  
"We split over nothing! It was a stupid argument, over absolutely nothing. I told him to run back to Anne, be her little lapdog again, okay? I pissed him off, and I threw the past back into his face. Happy now?" said Kalista, raising her voice.  
  
Catalina took a step back. She looked at Kalista, saw that she had been crying. She turned red with shame.  
  
Kalista stood back too. She let the tissue drop to the floor, then put her hands to her face and began crying silent tears.  
  
Catalina strode forward, and put her arms around Kalista. The two girls knelt to the floor, Catalina stroking Kalista's streaked hair softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Catalina. "So very sorry, for everything," she said again, before dissolving into tears herself.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
{Same rules as above}  
  
Serena got up and walked to the front door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," she said. Both Darien and Raye got up to follow her but she waved them back.  
  
"I need some time alone, to clear my mind," she said, wiping her eyes clean.  
  
Darien nodded, and sat back down. Raye, on the other hand, seemed unwilling to leave her go alone.  
  
"Take Luna with you," said the raven-haired girl, brushing her long silky hair away from her face with her hand.  
  
Serena nodded, and Luna uncurled herself from the ball she was in and jumped into Serena's arms. Then, Serena opened the door and walked out.  
  
From the kitchen, the group could hear raised voices. Raye and Lita exchanged looks of worry.  
  
"Are they gonna be okay?" asked Lita.  
  
"Hopefully," said Charisma, staring at the door.  
  
"This happens a lot? The arguments?" asked Darien.  
  
Charisma shook her head. Hope spoke next.  
  
"Not often. And never about something this serious. But, when they argue, you know about it alright," said the short girl, adjusting her green lensed sunglasses.  
  
Zabadws walked through the door, and closed it behind him.  
  
The group turned towards him, a look of curiosity and worry in their eyes.  
  
"Well?" said Hope.  
  
Zabadws cleared his throat, and looked down at the floor, collecting his thoughts.  
  
"You all know why Catalina's gone in there. I won't pretend I don't know her reasons. She wants to know what Vespen meant, or rather, who took her virginity. Kalista's, obviously, not Catalina's," he said, stuttering.  
  
From the kitchen, they heard the sound of a slap. Jasmine, Charisma and Hope all started for the door. Zabadws shook his head and waved them back.  
  
"Leave them to it," he said, sounding slightly defeated. "Kalista wants me to tell you- all of you- who it was. Where's Serena? And Luna?" he asked, noticing their absence.  
  
"They went to get some air, clear their thoughts," said Amy. "Are you going to wait for them to come back?" asked the blue haired girl.  
  
"No, it's not as if they won't find out anyway. Well, it was Jack," announced Zabadws.  
  
"The vampire guy?" asked Lita, almost in disbelief.  
  
"But they only split up a couple of weeks ago," said Jasmine.  
  
The group fell into a stunned silence. Jasmine stood up, then sat down again with a thud. They heard loud voices from the kitchen, Catalina and Kalista.  
  
Hope walked over to the window, and opened it. She leaned out, and took a deep breath. When she drew her head back in, the voices had ceased their quarrelling. Hope looked at her friends, and smiled.  
  
"Think they've finished?" she asked.  
  
Charisma held up her hand, and said, "Give it about another five minutes or so before we can be sure."  
  
Hope nodded, then walked over to Jasmine, and sat down on the arm of her chair.  
  
"You okay?" she asked gently.  
  
"I guess," answered Jasmine, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get Lee back," said Raye comfortingly. "And we'll get Michelle and Amara back too," she added, looking at Hotaru, who had barely said a word since she had detransformed.  
  
Darien glanced at his watch. It was half past three. *I didn't realise how long we'd spent patrolling* he thought to himself. *I wonder where Serena is* he added.  
  
"How long has Serena been gone?" asked Amy.  
  
"About quarter of an hour," said Darien. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked.  
  
"She's got her communicator, if she runs into trouble, she'll call us," said Lita.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
{Meanwhile}  
  
Serena shivered as she walked. Luna was perched on her left shoulder, swishing her tail.  
  
"Do you think we should be out this late?" asked Luna.  
  
"Luna, if we get into trouble, I'll transform. How can I lose? I'm Sailor Moon," said Serena quietly. *After all, I don't want any passers by to know who I am, or think I'm mad, talking to a cat* thought Serena.  
  
"Well, if you're so sure of yourself," said Luna.  
  
Suddenly, a tremor shook the ground, throwing Serena to her knees. Luna fell off the blonde's shoulder, but landed on her feet.  
  
The black cat looked around her, then shouted, "Transform Serena!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" shouted Serena. She transformed then posed.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. In the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. I will punish you!"  
  
The creature that had caused the tremor was huge. It had leathery brown wings, sharp claws instead of hands and was thin and muscular. It had two glowing red eyes that bore into Sailor Moons head. It felt as though the creature was looking into her very soul.  
  
The creature smiled, revealing a row of pointed teeth. "Sailor Moon, there's someone who wishes to see you again. Why not go say hello?" it said. As the creature spoke, a portal opened up beneath Sailor Moon, and she fell through it.  
  
The portal closed after Sailor Moon had fallen through it completely, and the creature took to the air. Luna stared at the spot where the portal had been, and tears clouded her eyes.  
  
Then, shaking her head, she ran back to Lita's apartment as fast as she could.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The door clicked open, and Catalina and Kalista walked through. The two hugged to show the others that they had sorted out their problem and were now friends again.  
  
The other Obsidian members embraced Kalista, telling her that everything was okay. Then, the Scouts who were there followed suit.  
  
When they had all finished, the group stood there in silence. However, they heard a pounding at the front door, and Lita rushed to answer it.  
  
Luna ran in. "Everyone, quickly! Serena's been kidnapped!" she shouted.  
  
Darien went pale as he repeated Luna's words. "Kidnapped?"  
  
"We have to go get her!" said Raye, pulling out her transformation pen. "Mars Star-"  
  
"Wait! You don't understand, she was taken through a portal," said Luna.  
  
"Celeste's Realm," said Jacen, hollowly.  
  
Charisma sank into a nearby seat. She held her head. "We can't go after her. Not now, we aren't ready," she groaned.  
  
"Why can't we go?" demanded Raye furiously.  
  
"Because we can't find a way to open one of those portals ourselves," said Charisma.  
  
"You said you've been there," said Amy. "How did you get in then?"  
  
"Jack opened a portal for us. And the other time, we were taken there," said Jasmine.  
  
"Oh, right," said Amy. "But surely we can find a way in?" she asked.  
  
"I've got a couple of books on the subject of portals and vortexes, I'll go see if I can find anything," said Zabadws, walking into the next room.  
  
"And until then?" asked Darien.  
  
"I guess, we should try and rest. We'll have to patrol again tomorrow, and perhaps even go to Celeste's Realm," said Zabadws. He spoke gently, not wanting to hurt Darien's feelings.  
  
"Amy, can you help me with this?" asked Zabadws. Amy nodded, and the two went into the kitchen whilst the others tried to settle down for bed. 


	15. Celeste's Realm

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Celeste's Realm.  
  
Sailor Uranus opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached and throbbed with a dull pain. She tried to remember what happened after she jumped into the portal after Michelle. *Michelle? Where is she?*  
  
She opened her mouth to call out to her lover, but couldn't, as she was gagged. Someone, or thing, had chained her arms to the wall, forcing her to stand. Her legs ached, and she longed to sit down.  
  
"I wouldn't bother calling for help, my dear. No-one will come to aid you, not here," purred the voice of Anne.  
  
Anne walked in front of Sailor Uranus and stopped in front of her. She reached up and took the gag away from Uranus's mouth.  
  
"Is that more comfortable?" asked Anne, smiling.  
  
Uranus spat at the vampiress, and said "Where the hell is Sailor Neptune, you little bitch!?"  
  
"Temper, temper," Anne laughed.  
  
Anne looked up as she heard the echo of footsteps. Saffire entered the room, and he glared at Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I thought you said we'd captured Sailor Venus," he said bitterly.  
  
"Actually, I said we'd captured two of the Scouts, and that wretched human who helps Obsidian," answered Anne. "Why the obsession with Venus, may I ask?"  
  
"She killed someone who was close to me," he said, pushing his dark blue bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"Emerald?" asked Anne.  
  
"How did you know?" he said, shocked.  
  
Sailor Uranus laughed. "You forgot that you already told Venus you wanted to kill her for killing Emerald, retard."  
  
Anne slapped Uranus in the face sharply. Her brown eyes were full of loathing, and she let her face morph into its vampiric self.  
  
"Silence!" she hissed. "You will spoke when spoken to, or do you want the gag back?"  
  
Sailor Uranus fell quiet. She bowed her head, still feeling the stinging sensation of the slap.  
  
"That's better," said Anne. She smiled faintly, and stroked Sailor Uranus's leg.  
  
"It would be such a pity, to spoil something as precious as you, my dear," she added.  
  
Anne held Saffire's arm and led him out of the room, leaving Sailor Uranus alone. Uranus screamed in frustration, but no one came back, and no one answered her.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"How did you know?" asked Saffire again, as he and Anne walked. He looked down on her, and she smiled up at him, morphing her face back to its human features.  
  
"Please, Celeste brought you back from the dead. You were chosen for a reason. You don't think she looked at the past, before bringing you back?"  
  
"And she told you?" said Saffire, disbelieving her. *Why would a Goddess of Evil tell a vampire her reasons for resurrecting people?*  
  
"You don't believe me? I'm hurt. I am Celeste's second in command. I know everything that is, how can I put this, classified," answered Anne.  
  
The two fell silent as they walked. They were inside the palace where the vampires dwelt. Celeste had created the palace as a gift for the vampires, a thanking for their loyalty. There were ten different wings, as well as the main hall. Each of the nine Brotherhoods had their own wing, and Anne had the final wing completely to herself.  
  
Saffire glanced down at the jet-black floor. It was highly polished, and he could see his own reflection. However, Anne, like all vampires, cast no reflection upon the floor.  
  
Finally, they reached the large doors that opened into Anne's part of the palace. She pushed the heavyset doors open with ease, using her vampiric strength that Saffire marvelled at.  
  
Anne led him through, down the hallway. She stopped so that two of her vampire servants could take her flowing black cape off her, and then carried on walking.  
  
"Would you like to come back to my private chambers? I have the other Scout we caught there, I think I may as well torture the information we want out of her," asked Anne.  
  
"Perhaps I can join you later. I think I will go and see my brother," said Saffire.  
  
Anne nodded, and snapped her fingers, summoning a vampire.  
  
"Yes, my leader?" said the vampire.  
  
"Accompany Saffire to his brother's room," ordered Anne.  
  
The servant gestured for Saffire to follow him, and he bowed to Anne before he led Saffire away.  
  
Anne smiled, and walked into her chambers.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Sigma paced nervously outside Celeste's throne room. Vespen and Nephrite also stood with her, waiting for Celeste to call them inside the throne room.  
  
Nephrite found himself filled with the same sense of dread he had experienced whilst under Beryl's command.  
  
*If I fail, she'll kill me. Celeste doesn't care about her generals, just like Beryl didn't* he thought.  
  
"You may enter," said a vampire, opening the door encrusted with bones that led to the throne room.  
  
The three filed in slowly, Sigma dragging her feet.  
  
Nephrite took in the view of the throne room. Its floor was black with silver lines running through it. Silver lanterns provided light, and were dotted throughout the room. A huge stained glass window adorned one wall, depicting scenes of war.  
  
The throne itself was huge. It was jet black and decorated with the bones and blood of past victims.  
  
*Or perhaps even servants* Nephrite thought grimly.  
  
Celeste herself pushed the vampire out of the door and closed it.  
  
She truly was a goddess of evil. Her skin was deathly white, in sharp contrast to her raven hair that fell to her lower back. Two bat-like wings that looked like black leather sprouted from her upper back. She was clothed in a black leather backless catsuit. In her right hand, she held a black whip that was stained with blood.  
  
She flew above the three and took her place on her throne.  
  
Nephrite, Sigma and Vespen bowed to her.  
  
"Get up," ordered Celeste in a voice that could have frozen hell itself.  
  
"You have failed me Sigma," Celeste began.  
  
"My liege, please, I can explain, give me another chance," grovelled Sigma, getting down on her hands and knees.  
  
"Silence!" shouted Celeste, her voice echoing through the room.  
  
Sigma cowered at Celeste's feet.  
  
"You failed miserably in your assigned mission. Were it not for Vespen, we would have no captives. You already know that you are out of favour with me. The only reason you were chosen to come was because your pathetic 'leaders' Dionne and Nikki are keeping an eye on things back in Fairview. If you wish to live, may I suggest your wolf pack start behaving more like a wolf pack and less like a six pack!" screamed Celeste.  
  
Sigma cowered even more. The blue haired woman was shaking, and Nephrite thought she was going to die of fear.  
  
"Vespen!" said Celeste.  
  
"Yes, my liege?" said the demon, with little fear after all, he had been praised.  
  
"Although you managed to capture some of our opponents, your demons showed an extreme lack of control. When the others arrived to help their allies, they became disorganized, and panicked. You need to train them to a more acceptable standard in future, or else I shall replace you- permanently," said Celeste, glowering at Vespen.  
  
"As you wish my liege," answered Vespen sullenly.  
  
Nephrite laughed inwardly. *The fool actually thought he was going to be praised? Celeste didn't get where she is today by dishing out praise* he thought. Nephrite disliked Vespen greatly, and thought the demon was self- centred.  
  
*From what I've heard, Celeste was beginning to garner power about a thousand or so years after the Negaverse's destruction. And she even betrayed the person responsible for her power. She killed him in cold blood. Perhaps she and Beryl were cut from the same cloth? After all, they both are, or were, power hungry maniacs.*  
  
"Nephrite!" Celeste called his name and he stood to attention, and bowed low.  
  
"Yes my liege?" he said, avoiding eye contact with the bottomless onyx pupils of Celeste.  
  
"You showed initiative on the first battle with the Scouts and Obsidian. You have experience in dealing with the Scouts. Go to Earth; find out where they are operating from. Fail me, and you will wish that you had never been resurrected," commanded Celeste.  
  
"Yes, my liege," answered Nephrite.  
  
"Go to Anne, and ask her to provide you with an orb that opens portals," Celeste added, as Nephrite turned to leave.  
  
"Leave me now," ordered Celeste, and the three left, Sigma still cowering.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Nephrite barged past the vampires who got in his way whilst he strode to Anne's chambers.  
  
*What do they need all this room for? It's not as if they actually use all of it* he thought to himself.  
  
He arrived at the door to Anne's room shortly. He knocked loudly on the door, wishing to leave the vampire palace as soon as he could.  
  
*They give me the creeps* he thought, shuddering inwardly, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of the vampires.  
  
"Come in," said Anne from within her room.  
  
*She sounds happy* thought Nephrite, as he entered.  
  
Anne was sitting next to Sailor Neptune, who was bound but not gagged. She held a glass of red wine - or blood, and she held a dagger playfully. Anne stopped smiling when she saw that Nephrite had entered.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said, not hiding her disappointment.  
  
"Expecting someone else?" asked Nephrite.  
  
He looked at Sailor Neptune and almost felt sorry for her. Her arms had been cut and Nephrite guessed that Anne had been drinking her blood. Her hair was plastered to her head with sweat, and she was shivering.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you were Saffire," said Anne, standing up.  
  
Nephrite noticed that Anne had changed her clothes, and was now wearing a red slip, that left little to the imagination.  
  
Nephrite raised an eyebrow at her words. "I didn't know you two were that friendly," he said.  
  
"Oh we aren't, not yet, anyway," said Anne, smiling.  
  
"What have you been doing to her?" asked Nephrite, looking again at Neptune.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Y'know, for a lesbian, she really doesn't respond to my caresses and kisses that much. So, I decided to skip ahead to the actual hurting torture, Michelle seems to feel more talkative then," said Anne.  
  
"So, what is it you want?" she asked him.  
  
"Celeste told me to get a portal orb off you," he said brushing back his brown hair.  
  
"What for?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have a mission that I need it for," he said.  
  
Anne walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a black velvet bag. She handed the bag to him carefully.  
  
"Here. Look after it, do you know how long it takes me to make them?" she said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful," he said. Nephrite turned to leave and Anne muttered something under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Nothing. Didn't you have a girlfriend, Mandy, or something like that?" she asked.  
  
"Molly actually. What about her?"  
  
"Well, ever thought about going to see her? You never know, perhaps she's bored of that new boy of hers," said Anne.  
  
"Perhaps I will," said Nephrite. "Goodbye Anne."  
  
"Goodbye Nephrite. Enjoy yourself. I know that Michelle and I will," said Anne.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Saffire hesitated, wondering whether or not he should knock. Before he had decided his brother's voice welcomed him in.  
  
Saffire stepped inside and gasped when he saw who else was in the room.  
  
"Sailor Moon! But how, and why?" he said.  
  
"Look what my youma dragged in," said Diamond, brushing a few stray strands of white hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Please, let me go," pleaded Sailor Moon.  
  
She appeared to be unhurt, although her eyes were tear stained and she was shivering.  
  
"Does Celeste know about this?" asked Saffire, afraid for his brother's safety.  
  
"No," answered Diamond.  
  
"We must give her to Celeste at once! Do you have any idea what she'll do if she finds out?" said Saffire.  
  
"I know full well what Celeste could do. And I am not going to give Sailor Moon to Celeste either," said Diamond.  
  
"What are you going to do with her then? Keep her?" asked Saffire panicking.  
  
"Remember the first time we attempted to go back in order to get Serenity?" said Diamond, laughing at his brother.  
  
"We went too far back, and ended up in the Silver Millennium itself," said Saffire.  
  
"Yes. Remember who I met?"  
  
"The sprite. The twin one, yes?" asked Saffire.  
  
"Her name was Polaris," said Diamond, sighing.  
  
"You loved her?" asked Saffire.  
  
"Very much, brother, very much," answered Diamond.  
  
"So why did you leave? Why not take her with you? And why did you pursue Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I thought she was dead. And if you remember, we were listening to Wiseman at the time and he was adamant about finding Sailor Moon," said Diamond.  
  
"Well if she died, what changes things now?" asked Saffire, confused.  
  
"One of Obsidian is Polaris. The girl holds her soul. If I can get her to come here of her own choice, I can have her," said Diamond, a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"Why would she come here?" asked Saffire.  
  
"In exchange for Sailor Moon. There are more Scouts than Obsidian, so they will naturally, want their leader back. They would probably force Obsidian to make the switch by arguing that with Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal that they can defeat Celeste," answered Diamond.  
  
"A clever plan, but with one flaw. What if they really do defeat Celeste with the Silver Crystal?"  
  
"I have enough power to make sure Polaris and I are safe. If all else fails, I'll return her, but I won't leave her go. Never," said Diamond.  
  
"I hope this works out, for your sake and mine," said Saffire, who said his goodbye then left.  
  
"She won't do it, you know," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Really? You think your little Scouts are willing to leave you at my mercy? And what about lover boy, Tuxedo Mask?" said Diamond mockingly.  
  
Sailor Moon fell silent.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Saffire stalked towards Anne's room. He was, in part furious with his brother, but scared witless for himself.  
  
*What will Celeste do to me if she finds out that I knew?* he thought. He walked into Nephrite as he was so consumed in his thoughts.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said Nephrite, hugging a black bag close to him.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Saffire, walking past him.  
  
"If you're going to see Anne, I think you should be warned- she's in the mood for love," said Nephrite, laughing.  
  
Saffire ignored him and carried on walking to Anne's room.  
  
*What's his problem?* thought Nephrite. *I didn't realise he was so uptight*  
  
Nephrite carried on walking until he reached the portal that was always open. It led to Earth, and a sorcerer was always on hand to open up a portal exit to whatever part of Earth that you wished to go to.  
  
"Juuban, Tokyo," said Nephrite as he morphed his uniform into Earth clothes.  
  
The sorcerer nodded and motioned for him to go through.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x 


	16. An Eye for an Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
A Eye for an Eye  
  
The day was crisp and clear. The storm from the previous night had subsided, leaving the air fresher. The sun bore down on Tokyo, but provided no warmth for Darien.  
  
He had woken earlier than the others, sick with worry for Serena. Zabadws was the only other person awake, and he was busy searching through his books for a way to open a portal.  
  
"Have you found a way yet?" he asked.  
  
Zabadws looked at him gravely. "Not yet. I'll keep trying don't worry. We'll find a way, sooner or later."  
  
"What if it's too late?" said Darien, slamming his fist against the countertop.  
  
"It won't be," said Zabadws firmly.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Nephrite stood on the corner of the street where Molly lived. He watched her house closely.  
  
*My chance must come soon* he thought.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Jasmine walked into the kitchen, and Darien and Zabadws looked up. Darien had begun to help Zabadws in his research, but wasn't having much luck.  
  
"How's it going?" asked the brunette. Her face looked thin and weary. Zabadws knew that she hadn't had much sleep since Lee had been taken.  
  
"Not too well, I'm afraid," he said.  
  
"Can I help?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Of course you can, grab a book and start looking," said Zabadws.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The hours passed slowly for the Scouts and Obsidian.  
  
They passed by slowly for Molly too.  
  
"Melvin, d'you think we should go and see Serena and the exchange students? I haven't heard from Jasmine," she asked Melvin.  
  
"Well, if you wanna Molly, then I'll come and keep you company. I haven't heard a thing from Lee since he said he was staying at Lita's," answered Melvin.  
  
"Okay, we'll go over to Lita's at about eight o'clock?" she asked in her thickly accented voice.  
  
"Eight? You do know that sunset today is at eight thirty five?" asked Melvin, pointing at his digital watch.  
  
"Yeah, and? We'll be fine Melvin, don't worry," said Molly, laughing.  
  
Nephrite watched them from the shadows jealously. *At least I knew following Molly would be a good idea, she always was friendly with Sailor Moon. She'll lead me right to them*  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Have you found anything on the 'net, Amy?" asked Zabadws.  
  
"Nothing," said Amy downheartedly.  
  
"Something's gotta come up soon," said Lita.  
  
"We're getting nowhere," said Darien angrily. "If only we hadn't let her go in the first place," he added.  
  
"It's too late now. We can't change the past. All we can do is hope," said Raye.  
  
Darien buried his head in the book he was researching from.  
  
The phone rang, and he dashed to answer it.  
  
"Serena?" he said.  
  
"Hi Darien, it's me Molly. Melvin and me were wondering if it was okay to come over, y'know see how everyone is?"  
  
"Molly," sighed Darien. "Could you call over some other time? It's just that not everyone's going to be here tonight."  
  
"Oh, right. That's okay then. See ya some other time then, bye," said Molly.  
  
"Bye," said Darien, and then he hung up.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Molly looked at Melvin, her eyes full of worry.  
  
"There's something they aren't telling us," she said.  
  
"Do you still wanna go down there tonight?" asked Melvin, polishing his glasses.  
  
"Yeah," said Molly, nodding her head.  
  
"Okay, I'll come and call you then," said Melvin. He kissed Molly quickly on her cheek, then waved goodbye.  
  
Nephrite watched the pair from across the road. They didn't know that he was spying on them.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
{Seven o'clock}  
  
Hope and Lita sparred in the sitting room. All the furniture had been pushed to the corners of the room, giving the two girls plenty of room to train.  
  
Trista watched them train, studying their moves, and pointing out any weaknesses they had. Amy continued her search on the Internet, looking through occult websites in search of portal information.  
  
Zabadws, Darien, Jasmine, Kalista and Catalina were looking through books in search of a way to open portals. Meanwhile, Mina, Raye and Hotaru were looking for information about Vespen, and Horned Hell Demons in general.  
  
Charisma joined in with Hope and Lita's sparring, whilst Jacen busied himself with chasing up contacts over the phone who could help them open a portal. The two cats were talking amongst themselves, trying to plan a course of action for the Scouts and Obsidian to take.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
{Eight o'clock}  
  
There was a knock at the apartment door. Lita answered it, and after she saw that it was Molly and Melvin, she closed the door so that all the two could see was her head.  
  
"Molly, Melvin, hi! I didn't know you two were coming around," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, we were in the neighbourhood, so it seemed like a good idea," said Molly, trying to see past Lita.  
  
"Well, sorry, but I've got some guests over," began Lita.  
  
"Oh Serena and everyone, I know," said Molly quickly.  
  
"Well, not really. Y'see my neighbour's trying to sell her apartment and I've got some possible buyers with me. I've cooked dinner for them to give them a good impression and, hopefully, they'll buy the place," said Lita.  
  
"Oh right, I'm so sorry. Tell you what, I'll call back tomorrow, okay?" said Molly.  
  
"Okay," said Lita smiling.  
  
"Bye now," said Molly, dragging Melvin away by his arm.  
  
Lita waved a goodbye then closed the door. She turned to the others and sighed.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't going to come over!" she said to Darien.  
  
"She told me she wasn't!" protested Darien.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Why does Lita have to live nearly on the top floor, and why did we come on the day the lift is closed for repairs?" grumbled Molly, as she trudged down the first of many stairways.  
  
"Well, at least we know Serena isn't there," said Melvin, nearly tripping over a step. Before he fell, Molly grabbed him and pulled him upright.  
  
"Thanks," said Melvin gratefully.  
  
"S'ok," said Molly.  
  
"So, where is Serena?" she said.  
  
"Perhaps she went home?" suggested Melvin.  
  
"Perhaps," said Molly quietly. She heard a footstep from behind.  
  
"Huh? Melvin, did you hear that?" she asked, looking behind her. She could see nothing.  
  
"Hear what? I didn't hear a thing," said Melvin. He too turned to look where Molly had.  
  
"Look? There's nothing weird up here," he said soothingly. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey it's a quarter past eight already. It doesn't feel like that much time's gone by, does it?" he said.  
  
Molly shrugged. "Guess you were right," she said.  
  
"Or perhaps you were right Molly," smiled Nephrite, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
Both Melvin and Molly gasped.  
  
"Maxfield Stanton! I thought you died in a car crash!" said Melvin.  
  
"Nephrite! But, how? I saw you die. You died in my arms," said Molly, stammering. She held her hands to her mouth in shock.  
  
"Molly, something's going to happen. Something big. Come with me, and I can look after you," said Nephrite.  
  
"But, I've got Melvin now," said the girl, stepping away from Nephrite's advancing form.  
  
"You're saying you want to stay with the spineless little worm, instead of me?" glared Nephrite.  
  
Melvin ran between Molly and Nephrite.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he yelled.  
  
"Get out of my way!" shouted Nephrite, and he threw Melvin down the stairway. Melvin landed awkwardly, and hit his head with a loud thud. He lay there, at the bottom of the stairway, unconscious.  
  
"MELVIN! NO!" screamed Molly. She ran past Nephrite, pushing him out of her way, and knelt beside Melvin.  
  
"No," she said again, and began crying. With a shaking hand, she checked his pulse. He was still alive, but only just.  
  
In shock, Molly began calling out for help. No one came to help her.  
  
Nephrite was seriously pissed off. *She actually CARES about that piece of filth who isn't worthy to look at her, never mind love her* he raged.  
  
He strode towards Molly and picked her up roughly, slamming her against the wall.  
  
"Come with me Molly, leave him behind! He's not good enough for you!" he said, shaking her as he spoke.  
  
"He loves me! And I love him!" screamed Molly. She beat at Nephrite's chest with her fists, but he didn't let go of her.  
  
"I love you Molly!" said Nephrite fiercely.  
  
"If you really loved me, you would be pleased for me and Melvin! Pleased that he's making me happy, something you could never do!" shrieked Molly, in desperation.  
  
Anger surged through Nephrite.  
  
"If I can't have you, then no one can!" he yelled, slamming her head against the wall.  
  
Molly fell to the ground, barely breathing. Blood gushed from a wound on her head.  
  
Nephrite felt no remorse. *At least now, no one else can take her from me* he thought darkly. He turned to walk away, and looked back at Molly for one last time.  
  
*And I know where the Scouts and Obsidian are* he thought, and then laughed aloud.  
  
"What type of person are you?" said a voice from the shadows.  
  
A man stepped out from the shadows. He moved noiselessly, and he looked at Nephrite with midnight blue eyes full of loathing.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Nephrite, slightly shaken.  
  
"Why? What's it to you?" challenged the man.  
  
"I'd like to know the name of the person I'm going to kill," said Nephrite, regaining his arrogance. *How stupid is this guy? Trying to pick a fight with me?*  
  
The man laughed at him, and brushed his blonde/brown bangs away from his dark sapphire eyes. Nephrite studied him for the first time. He was quite tall, and was lean and muscular. He was dressed in dark clothes, and,  
  
"You're not breathing!" said Nephrite.  
  
"Clever boy, hey, you should win a medal or something for noticing that," said the man sarcastically.  
  
Nephrite gritted his teeth, trying not to lose control. *Arrogant little shit* he thought.  
  
"How are you here? I thought all the vampires were in Celeste's Realm," he said, speaking in a tone that suggested that he was the superior officer here.  
  
The man laughed again. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Nephrite, confused.  
  
"You know Anne, right? Of course you do, I can smell her on you," said the man with disgust.  
  
He circled Nephrite, as if judging him.  
  
"Well?" asked Nephrite impatiently.  
  
"I'm Jack, her ex," said the man, morphing into his vampire face.  
  
"And?" asked Nephrite. *Really, this guy is boring me to death* he thought.  
  
"Well, I'm not like the other vampires, y'see, I actually live on Earth, not in Celeste's Realm. And, I also helped Obsidian," said Jack.  
  
"And you're still alive? Why didn't she punish you?" said Nephrite.  
  
"Because I didn't go back. And I'm still helping Obsidian, so that makes you my enemy," smiled Jack.  
  
A cold sweat suddenly enveloped Nephrite. He stood back, putting space between himself and the vampire. Jack advanced once more, and Nephrite aimed a punch at him, aiming for his stomach.  
  
However, Jack grabbed Nephrites fist, and crushed it in a vice like grip. Nephrite winced in pain, and stepped backwards. Not looking where he was going, he fell over Molly's prone form.  
  
The portal orb rolled out of Nephrite's pocket, toward Jack's feet. The vampire knelt down and picked it up. He removed the velvet bag covering the orb, and held it aloft.  
  
"One of Anne's little playthings," said Jack. He put the orb back inside its bag, and placed it in his own shirt pocket.  
  
"Please, spare me," said Nephrite, cowering in fear at the vampire.  
  
*I don't want something dead to touch me* he thought.  
  
"Show mercy on me, let me live," he pleaded.  
  
The vampire stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You showed no mercy to the girl and the boy," he sneered. "Why should I show mercy to you?"  
  
*Wait, he's a vampire* thought Nephrite. He glanced at Molly. She was still breathing, but blood still oozed from her wound. *Perhaps he'd like some dinner*  
  
"I'm waiting for your answer," said Jack mockingly.  
  
"Why eat me when you can eat her, or even him? They won't resist you now," said Nephrite, indicating Molly and Melvin.  
  
The vampire stared at the two bodies. *He's actually thinking about it* thought Nephrite happily.  
  
"How long has it been since you last ate someone?" he asked. The vampire's eyes met with his own, and Nephrite smirked.  
  
"Now I'm waiting for your answer," he said.  
  
However, Nephrite's smirk had seemed to bring the vampire from his thoughts. Jack shook his head, and looked at Nephrite with loathing.  
  
"You really think I'll go back to the way I used to be?" he said.  
  
"When I used to murder and maim without a conscience, take pleasure from the pain of others? When I didn't know what love was, or how painful it is to lose someone?" said Jack.  
  
The glimmer of hope Nephrite had found with his plan finally spluttered out.  
  
The vampire picked up Nephrite by his neck and held him aloft for several seconds.  
  
"Do I drain your blood, or just snap your neck?" he thought out loud.  
  
Nephrite tried to plead with the vampire, but couldn't breathe. Jack threw him against the wall, winding Nephrite. From another pocket, he pulled out a small mobile phone. Looking at Molly and Melvin, he dialled for an ambulance, saying that he had just discovered them. When he had finished, he grabbed Nephrite.  
  
"We're going to take a little trip," he told him.  
  
"Where to?" choked out Nephrite, frozen by fear, unable to think his only hope was to flee.  
  
"Celeste's Realm. Only a flying visit, mind you," said Jack.  
  
"How? You need the orb. The gatekeeper won't let you leave," said Nephrite.  
  
Jack laughed at him. "You think only Anne can open and close portals?"  
  
Then, Jack lifted Nephrite up, and sank his fangs into Nephrite's neck. Nephrite tried to scream for help, but felt the life drain out of him. A few moments later, Jack opened a portal, and dragged the lifeless body of Nephrite through it.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
{Celeste's Realm- Vampire Palace, Anne's Chambers}  
  
The portal opened up in the middle of the room.  
  
Anne and Saffire jumped back in shock, and Anne grasped onto Saffire's arm. Michelle was still on the bed, with more cuts and bruises thanks to Anne's torture.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Anne as Jack stepped through the portal, dragging Nephrite's husk of a body.  
  
Jack threw the body onto the floor in front of Anne. Saffire eyed his ex- companion's body with contempt. Michelle stared at the corpse in fear.  
  
Anne glanced at the body for only a second, and then looked up at Jack.  
  
"Why have you come here?" she hissed. "You aren't wanted or needed here anymore."  
  
Jack smiled cockily at the smaller vampiress. "I can see that I'm not wanted," he said, looking at Saffire with scorn.  
  
"So why come here? Unless, by killing Nephrite, you think you can regain your place by my side?" asked Anne expectantly.  
  
"Give me a break, I'd rather stake myself than go back to you," shot back Jack.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Anne again.  
  
"To prove a point, my dear," said Jack, mocking Anne.  
  
"You see, I don't need you, and I never did. You think that I've lost my killing instinct. Nephrite here is proof that I haven't forgotten what you taught me," he said.  
  
Anne suddenly looked unsure of herself, almost nervous. *She almost looks scared* thought Saffire.  
  
"So, what does this mean? It proves you're willing to kill, so what?" she said, in an attempt to look as if she was the person pulling all the strings.  
  
"It means that, if push comes to shove," began Jack, who leaned in closer to Anne, as if he were going to kiss her.  
  
"I won't think twice about killing you," he whispered.  
  
Anne shoved him away from her roughly, and Jack laughed.  
  
"Until next time, goodbye my former love," he said, creating another portal and jumping through it before Anne or Saffire could respond to his threat.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Jack reappeared at the bottom of Lita's block of apartments. He saw that the ambulance he had called for had already arrived, and he walked over to investigate.  
  
"Out of the way people!" the medic ordered to the gathered crowd, pushing a stretcher with Molly's body on. Jack saw that the wound had been dressed hastily, and that it was still bleeding- he could smell the fresh blood gushing from it.  
  
A second ambulance arrived. *For the boy* thought Jack. An ambulance team rushed into the building, and after about five minutes, they came down with Melvin.  
  
The ambulance containing Molly was about to set off, and Jack grabbed the medic attending to her.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see this is an emergency?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm the person who called. I found them. Please, can I go to the hospital with them?" asked Jack.  
  
The medic thought for a second or two, then nodded.  
  
"Get in, and don't get in the way," he said.  
  
Jack got in the ambulance, and it sped off towards the hospital. Not long afterwards, he could hear the sirens from the other ambulance blaring.  
  
*At least now, these two will be safe* he thought, and he sighed, relieved.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Lita and Hope put the last piece of furniture back into its original place.  
  
"There," said Lita, dusting her hands.  
  
She slumped onto the sofa, and accepted the tea Trista had made thankfully. She switched on the television, catching the news.  
  
"News just in," said the newsreader. "Two youths have been the victims of a vicious assault. The person responsible for the attack is unknown, and both teens, Melvin Gurio and Molly Osaka are in critical condition."  
  
"Look! Molly and Melvin are in hospital!" said Lita, dropping her tea in shock. The Scouts and Obsidian rushed into the room to look at the television, not believing Lita at first.  
  
Two pictures, one of Melvin and the other of Molly, flashed up on the screen.  
  
"Melvin, the elder of the two, is in a coma after apparently being thrown down a flight of stairs. Molly is currently still unconscious, although doctors predict that when she eventually comes round, she may have possible amnesia," continued the newsreader.  
  
"The attack took place at the Sakura Apartment building at approximately half past eight," said the newsreader.  
  
"So that's what the ambulances came here for," said Zabadws.  
  
"And to think that we ignored them," added Mina, burying her head in her hands. "We knew them, and we were probably the last people to talk to them."  
  
"If only I'd let them in, they wouldn't be there now," said Lita, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Police say that there were no witnesses to the attack. The ambulance services were alerted by a young man, who does not wish to have his name revealed, who says that he saw no one at the scene," said the newsreader.  
  
Zabadws raised an eyebrow. *I wonder, was it Jack? Or would he show his face here now?* he thought to himself.  
  
"Do you think it's him?" asked Hope, as if she had read his mind.  
  
Zabadws looked at the girl.  
  
"Who? Jack? Possibly," he said.  
  
"Shouldn't we go there?" said Amy.  
  
"And say what?" said Jacen. "Yeah we were the last people to speak to them, and no, when we heard the ambulances outside we ignored them 'cos we were busy training for a fight that we may not live through and also we were trying to find a way into a place called Celeste's Realm. They're gonna think we're crazy," he said, taking a deep breath after saying so much.  
  
"Hey, they may think we're on drugs," said Hope.  
  
"Don't we owe it to Molly and Melvin to find out who did this to them?" said Amy, looking from face to face in search of support.  
  
After a few moments, the group nodded in agreement, deciding that they were going to say that Molly and Melvin had left them before they were attacked, and that they were friends of theirs and wanted to see how they were doing.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
They decided they were going to walk to the hospital, as that way they could look out for any vampire activity.  
  
They walked out of the apartment building and Kalista stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Trista.  
  
"I've left my jacket in the apartment. Lita, can I have the keys to go get it?" said Kalista.  
  
Lita fished around in her pocket and pulled out her keys.  
  
"Here you go," she said.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?" asked Zabadws.  
  
Kalista shook her head. "I'll only be about five minutes. It'll be easy for me to catch up with you guys," she said, going into the building without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Let's go then," said Lita, rubbing her hands together in a bid to make them warmer.  
  
The group set off towards the hospital.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kalista slammed the door behind her absently as she rushed round Lita's apartment looking for her jacket.  
  
*I know it's in here somewhere* she thought.  
  
Kalista heard a window smash in the kitchen. Her eyes darted to the closed kitchen door wildly. She walked towards it slowly, ready to hit anything that came out.  
  
She set the keys down on the coffee table and wrapped her hand around the door handle.  
  
However, the door suddenly fell inwards, dragging Kalista with it.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeey!" she screamed, diving into a forward roll in order to lessen the blow.  
  
She looked up and saw a hideous youma. The creature roared at her, beating its leathery brown wings.  
  
"Ever think about using mouthwash, ugly?" she quipped, darting backwards, away from the youma.  
  
The creature leapt towards her, and pinned her down on the kitchen floor.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Polaris," it hissed.  
  
Kalista squirmed beneath the youma's powerful grip.  
  
"Go to Hell!" she snapped. The monster held her even more firmly.  
  
"Don't you want to free Sailor Moon?" said the youma.  
  
Kalista stopped struggling and looked up into the youma's gleaming red eyes.  
  
"I'm listening," she said warily.  
  
"If you agree to take Sailor Moon's place as Prince Diamond's hostage, he will free her," said the youma.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying? After all, you being on the side of the Queen Bitch of the Universe makes me wanna NOT trust you," said Kalista.  
  
"You have Prince Diamond's word," said the youma.  
  
"And let's face it; there are more Scouts than Obsidian. They will want their leader back, and if they found out you passed up the chance to bring her back safely, well, I'd wonder what they'd think of you?," added the creature.  
  
"Fine," said Kalista, defeated.  
  
"Thought so," said the youma.  
  
It picked Kalista up and flew out the window. Then, it's eyes glowed brightly, and the two were gone, transported to Celeste's Realm.  
  
Sailor Moon fell with a thud to the floor in Lita's kitchen, which was now ruined.  
  
Shaking, she picked herself up and walked into the sitting room. She turned the television on, in search of information. The news flash about Molly and Melvin was repeated, and Serena detransformed, and then ran to the hospital as fast as she could go. 


	17. Rash Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own all the new characters featured in this story. See my other fics for more about them, or contact me at: lady_polaris@hotmail.com Also, you can contact the following for information: Cosmic Angel, aka Miss L.Lane, Miss H.Perrin (who at this moment in time, has not signed up to ff.net) or Miss V.Lane (who has changed her ff.net pen name to Ice Sprite.)  
  
Rash Decisions.  
  
The Scouts and Obsidian arrived at Juuban City Hospital at nine o'clock. Members of the local press were there, all trying to get inside the building to speak to Melvin and Molly's families.  
  
The group pushed their way past the press, and went in through the main doors. The hospital was a mass of activity, with nurses, registrars, surgeons and consultants rushing around everywhere.  
  
Amy, Zabadws and Darien walked up to the reception desk. The receptionist, a middle-aged woman whose hair was beginning to go grey, ignored them and carried on with her filing work. Darien coughed to grab her attention.  
  
"Yes?" she said, looking up at them.  
  
"We're friends of Molly Osaka and Melvin Gurio," started Darien. "We were wondering what ward they're in? We'd like to go and see them," he added.  
  
"How many of you are there?" she asked.  
  
"About fifteen of us," said Amy. The two cats had remained outside, keeping watch for any attacks.  
  
"Fifteen? Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to take turns to see them," said the receptionist.  
  
"We won't mind, we just want to see our friends, be there for them when they need us," said Amy earnestly.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"They're in the intensive care ward, but they're moving Mr. Gurio to a side ward, where we can monitor his condition. I'll get one of the student nurses to show you up," she said.  
  
A young male nurse passed by.  
  
"Nate! Come here a sec sweetie," called the receptionist.  
  
The nurse paused, and then walked over. He was dressed in dark blue medical scrubs.  
  
"Yeah Agnes?" he said.  
  
"Show these kids up to the intensive care ward for me, please," said Agnes. "You got it, boss-lady," smiled Nate.  
  
"If you'll follow me," he said to the group. They walked up several flights of stairs, before reaching the sixth floor.  
  
"I'll show you the relative's room first. It's probably best you wait here, let the families be with them now," he said.  
  
"There's a coffee machine, a water dispenser and a couple of magazines for you there. The bathroom's just down the corridor, and the T.V works, but it's in black and white."  
  
Nate's pager went off, and he waved a goodbye before he made his way back.  
  
The group went into the relative's room, and saw that they weren't the only ones there.  
  
"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" said Hope ferociously.  
  
Jack stood up and stretched. On the small table between two couches, there was a black velvet bag.  
  
"Who d'you think found those kids and called the ambulance?" he said.  
  
His words were greeted with silence, and both Catalina and Hope shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait," said Raye, sitting down on one of the couches.  
  
Lita nodded sadly and sat down beside Raye. Mina went over to the window, and started to open the blinds.  
  
"I don't wanna be a pain or anything, but I don't think I can get away with leaving before sunrise," said Jack.  
  
"Oh right, sorry," said Mina, closing the blinds.  
  
"Where's Kalista?" asked Jack.  
  
"Why do you care?" snapped Catalina.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Jack, heatedly.  
  
"I think I may have to fill you in on some things Jack," said Zabadws, taking Jack to one side of the room, and quietly telling him all the events that had taken place since Obsidian arrived.  
  
Nate opened the door once more, and Serena walked in.  
  
"Here you are Serena," he said, closing the door with a click.  
  
Darien ran to Serena and the pair embraced for several minutes. Then the pair kissed.  
  
Jasmine looked hopefully at Serena.  
  
"How did you escape? Is Lee with you?" she asked, clasping her hands.  
  
"What about Amara and Michelle?" asked Trista.  
  
Serena looked down at the floor. Her silence spoke volumes. Jasmine's shoulders slumped and she sat down heavily.  
  
"Where's Kalista?" asked Jack once more, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
Serena looked at him. "Who's he?" she asked.  
  
"This is Jack," said Jacen. "He found your friends," he added.  
  
"Answer me someone, godammit!" said Jack, kicking the table in frustration.  
  
"I'm so sorry," began Serena.  
  
"She's not dead is she?" asked Catalina, beginning to panic.  
  
"Is she hurt?" asked Jack, in dread.  
  
"Let me tell you what happened," said Serena, raising her hands in order to calm the others down and quiet them.  
  
"As Luna probably told you, I was attacked by a youma. It took me to, well, I guess it must have been Celeste's Realm. Anyway, it took me to Prince Diamond. He said that now that he knew Polaris was here, in Tokyo, he wasn't going to let her go. He sent the youma to attack Kalista, and force her to swap places with me," she said.  
  
"So she's in Celeste's Realm?" asked Jack.  
  
Serena nodded forlornly.  
  
"Along with Lee," said Jasmine.  
  
"And Amara and Michelle," added Lita.  
  
"Why aren't you getting them out now?" said Jack, his anger building.  
  
"We can't find a way in," said Darien.  
  
"We've been searching almost all day for a way to open a portal to get in," added Amy.  
  
"Look in the bag. The one on the table," ordered Jack.  
  
Raye leaned forward and picked up the bag. She opened it, and pulled out the orb for the group to see.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hotaru.  
  
Zabadws walked over to Raye and took the orb off her. He lifted it up and looked at it, as if trying to find out if it was fake or not.  
  
"This," he said, "Is one of Anne's portal orbs. I believe that Trista said Sigma used one of these to make her escape back to Celeste's Realm."  
  
"It looks like it," said Trista, walking over and examining the orb.  
  
"How did you get one?" asked Trista.  
  
"It was Nephrite's," said Jack.  
  
"How do you know him?" asked Mina.  
  
"Sunshine, you really think that I've not been following you guys?" said Jack.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question," said Trista.  
  
"It was Nephrite who attacked the two kids, your friends," said Jack.  
  
"Nephrite? I'll kill him for this," threatened Serena.  
  
"No need to, I already have," said Jack smiling harshly.  
  
"What?" said the Senshi, shocked.  
  
"Once a killer, always a killer," said Catalina in a low voice.  
  
"What happened to his body?" asked Amy, ignoring Catalina. It was obvious that the two didn't get along.  
  
"I took it to Celeste's Realm. Well, actually, I took it to Anne," Jack said.  
  
"But how? I mean, there's only one orb in the bag, and if you didn't use it, then how did you get there?" asked Amy, in disbelief.  
  
"Anne taught me how to open portals using dark magic," answered Jack.  
  
"So if you'd shown up earlier, instead of hiding away in the shadows, we could have stopped Celeste by now?" said Raye angrily.  
  
"Where else can a vampire hide?" shot back Jack.  
  
"Even if he had shown up, I doubt that all of you would have been prepared to face off against Celeste and her minions," interrupted Zabadws, holding Raye back before she could hit Jack.  
  
"Raye, calm down, he's right," said Serena.  
  
"Jack, did you see Lee?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"I only went to Anne's chambers. The only people I saw were Anne, Saffire and Sailor Neptune," he said.  
  
"Sailor Neptune? Then at least we know Michelle is still alive," said Darien.  
  
"For now she is, but what if we wait? We still don't know if Sailor Uranus and Lee are okay, and by the time we get there, Sailor Neptune could be dead!" screamed Raye.  
  
"She's right," agreed Hope. She clenched her fist and threw a punch through the air.  
  
"Perhaps we should all just CALM DOWN a little, before we do anything stupid," said Zabadws.  
  
"Or perhaps calming down isn't what we need to do! Why not attack them now, when we'll have the element of surprise?" said Lita, standing up.  
  
"Don't you want Lee back?" Raye said to Jasmine.  
  
"Of course I do," said Jasmine. "I'd give anything to get him back," she added.  
  
"Well, don't you think it's a good idea?" said Raye.  
  
"The only way we stand a chance in Celeste's Realm is if we work as a team," said Jasmine.  
  
The door clicked open. It was Nate.  
  
"If you want to go though, you can see Molly now, but she's not awake yet," he said.  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Serena.  
  
"She'll be fine after a few months rest and recuperation," said Nate.  
  
Serena led the way as Darien, Mina, Trista, Hotaru and Catalina followed her, and then Nate said that he couldn't let any more people go and see Molly. Jacen and Charisma said that they would go to the hospital shop, to buy a get well soon card for Molly.  
  
"Oh and the police are here. They'd like to talk to you," said Nate to Jack.  
  
Jack nodded and walked out, Zabadws following him.  
  
"Why are you following me?" whispered Jack to Zabadws.  
  
"I want to know what's going to happen. You won't be much use to us if they think you're the person responsible for the attack," said Zabadws, closing the door behind him.  
  
The girls left inside the relative's room stood in silence.  
  
"I still think that waiting is a bad idea," grumbled Raye.  
  
"Me too," said Lita.  
  
"Me three," added Hope.  
  
Jasmine looked around the room once more. Zabadws had left the orb there.  
  
"The orb's still here," she said, pointing at it.  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita and Hope stared at the orb.  
  
"I don't suppose the others'll be coming back anytime soon," said Raye, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Guess not," said Lita, smiling.  
  
"We should use it," said Hope quietly.  
  
"But what about the others? Shouldn't we wait for them?" protested Amy. "Surely you agree with me Jasmine?"  
  
Jasmine looked down at the floor for a moment. Then she looked at Amy, and in her eyes was a look of desperation.  
  
"Amy, this could be our only chance to get the others back alive," she said.  
  
"But," began Amy.  
  
"But nothing! Put yourself in my place. Would you risk the life of the person you love any longer than necessary?" she said avidly.  
  
Amy held her gaze for a minute, and then bowed her head.  
  
"No, no I wouldn't," she said.  
  
"So it's settled then," said Raye.  
  
The other four girls nodded.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" said Raye.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" said Lita.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" said Amy.  
  
"Spirit Power!" said Jasmine.  
  
"Blaze Inferno Power!" said Hope.  
  
The five transformed, and stood there as Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Mercury, alongside Galaxia and Infernia.  
  
Sailor Mars picked up the orb.  
  
"How's this thing work?" she said.  
  
"Throw it onto the floor," said Galaxia.  
  
Sailor Mars did as Galaxia suggested. The orb smashed, and suddenly a black portal opened in the floor.  
  
"Let's go," said Mars, jumping in.  
  
The other four followed suit.  
  
Time passed by. After half an hour, Charisma and Jacen walked in.  
  
"Jacen, where's the orb gone?" said Charisma, noticing the orb's absence immediately.  
  
"More to the point, where have the others who aren't with Molly gone?" said Jacen.  
  
The couple looked at each other, worried.  
  
"We have to get the others, now," said Charisma. Jacen nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll find Zabadws and Jack," he said, walking off.  
  
Before she followed him, Charisma looked around the room one more time. She grabbed the bag that had held the orb, and then half ran, half walked out.  
  
*Let them be okay* she thought.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
The group appeared in the portal room. The sorcerer on duty gasped, and raised his hands to cast a spell.  
  
"I don't think so," said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
The attack hit the sorcerer head on. He collapsed, and his body jerked as the electricity pulsed through him. After several minutes, the body stopped moving.  
  
"So far, so good," commented Sailor Mars.  
  
"We've got a long way to go before we rescue everyone," said Galaxia.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, can you find out where they are using your mini computer?" asked Mars.  
  
Mercury pulled out her mini computer and began tapping buttons. She frowned slightly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"I can roughly pinpoint their positions, but I can't get the exact place. There's something here affecting my computer," she said.  
  
"It's better than nothing," said Infernia.  
  
"Lead the way," said Jupiter, motioning for Mercury to take the lead.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Lee should be this way," said Sailor Mercury, pointing down a flight of stone steps.  
  
They had been in Celeste's Realm for almost an hour, and they hadn't encountered any vampires, werewolves, demons or youma.  
  
"This has been easy so far," said Mars.  
  
"Almost too easy," said Galaxia.  
  
The group descended slowly, straining to see what lay ahead of them in the growing darkness.  
  
Suddenly, Infernia, who had taken the lead, fell forward. Sailor Jupiter fell over Infernia, and Sailor Mars in turn fell over the two girls. The three lay in a heap on the floor.  
  
Despite their need for caution, both Sailor Mercury and Galaxia laughed at them.  
  
"You should've looked where you were going," said Galaxia, as she helped Mars get back to her feet.  
  
Jupiter and Infernia disentangled themselves from each other, and stood up. Jupiter dusted down the skirt of her outfit, and Infernia did likewise.  
  
Mercury pointed down a dark corridor.  
  
"This way," she said.  
  
The four others followed her.  
  
Eventually, they came to a heavyset door in the wall. Galaxia looked at Mercury hopefully.  
  
"He should be through here," she said, smiling.  
  
"We've already found someone," said Jupiter, punching the air.  
  
"So much for Celeste and her minions," said Mars cockily.  
  
A chilling laugh greeted her words. Both Mars and Jupiter froze, and turned towards the sound.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Sigma.  
  
Behind her, a group of werewolves smiled evilly.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Galaxia and Infernia. Flies caught in the spider's web," she continued, smiling.  
  
"Mercury, how come your computer didn't notice?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
Mercury looked at her, bewildered.  
  
"I don't know," she said.  
  
"Well, I do," smirked Sigma, tossing some of her blue hair behind her. "In Celeste's Realm, technology doesn't work as it should. Magic is the predominant force here, not the little toys of humans."  
  
"Get them," snarled Sigma. The werewolves crouched, morphing into their wolf forms, and then pouncing.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
The two attacks hit the same werewolf. It screamed before dying.  
  
However, they were outnumbered. A werewolf sneaked up on Infernia and pounced.  
  
Infernia didn't see it before it was too late. She was knocked roughly to the ground, grunting as she hit the ground.  
  
"Infernia!" screamed Galaxia, running towards her.  
  
A werewolf jumped on her, dragging her down. She struggled madly, and eventually morphed into a wolf form of her own.  
  
Sigma frowned to herself. Suddenly, all four girls slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"I didn't need your help," said Sigma to Anne.  
  
"Really? So why did it take you so long to defeat them?" said Anne.  
  
Sigma looked away from Anne, holding her tongue.  
  
"Take them away," ordered Anne. The werewolves obeyed her, and Sigma frowned even more.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x 


End file.
